


An Elite of Lust

by PredatorKing



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Monster Girl Quest
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 44,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PredatorKing/pseuds/PredatorKing
Summary: This is basically what would happen if Luka was an Elite. This also ties into a small...i guess you could say universe that im making, haha
Relationships: Rtas 'Vadum/Original Character(s), Thel 'Vadam | The Arbiter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

SO…I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS IS GONNA WORK OUT..  
BUT I GOT INSPIRATION!!! 

IF YA LIKE IT, REVIEW!! LET'S GET TO IT!!!

MONSTER GIRL QUEST AND HALO ARE ALL OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS(YA KNOW WHO YOU ARE).

Btw….this may contain...a lot of different franchises...so be ready...plus this is a monster girl quest series so….be ready for a lot of lemon.

The day started with a creaking in bed...a deep guttural grumble as the creatures' eyes were blinded by the light coming through the window.

The beast slowly got out of bed, trying not to break anything with its massive size. The creature stood up to seven foot tall, its body structure was completely different from anyone on the planet. It had two toes instead of the regular five, its legs had two knees, the first one a foot above the ankle which led to a regular knee like that a human would have. Its body was extremely muscular, with a body that could make the bulkier men on the planet blush from jealousy. Its hands were far different from humans as well, with two fingers in the middle and two thumbs, one on the left and another on the right. The neck was quite long as well, causing it to hunch over most of the time. The beast looked out the window with piercing gold eyes, its pupils like that of a viper, its eyelids were also different, instead of its eyes opening vertically, they opened horizontally. 

It looked and saw the people of the village and tried to smile with its four mandibles, two on each side.

The beast's name was Luka, a sporty young man from ilias village. He walked over to his wardrobe and got dressed. His clothes were slightly different to that of a regular man, with quite interestingly shaped leggings, and some weird shoes. He walked out of his room and walked into the main room of the house, the one carrying the keepsake of his mother, who has been deceased for quite some time now.

"Hello, mother" He said with a deep, but surprisingly eloquent voice.

"I guess i won't be seeing you for a while, huh?" He asked, but he wasn't expecting an answer.

Luka grew slightly solemn at the thought, he shrugged it off and grabbed his gear. It wasn't much, a few bits of ingredients for a few meals, a map, his sword, and his...well… .other sword. He looked at the handheld device in his hands. He knew what it was, a sword his true father had used…..but he didn't even know who his true father was, his current father died a fool and stained his honor with his actions...but it didn't matter. He put the inactive sword on his belt and the other swords sheath on his back. 

Luka realized that he wouldn't be coming back here for a long time, because today was the day he began his adventure...the adventure to defeat the monster lord….or at least reason with her that is. In truth, he didn't wish to fight...he was a rather peaceful creature, but he was good at fighting and he liked to fight for fun, but that was mostly it...he never liked to fight to kill. His technique far surpassed the knights in the village, but for some reason the technique was unknown to everyone who saw it. He shaked his head out of his thoughts before slowly walking out of his house.

He looked around to see the people of the village going about their daily lives, he smiled at the sight, well he tried to. Once he was done looking around he started his way over to the market, so he could pick up some food for his journey, but was stopped when he heard screaming.

"Huh?" Luka looked around and eventually saw a man running away from the woods, yelling.

"He….help!!!" He instantly recognized the man, it was Hans the lumberjack.

Luka ran over to the man.

"Hans? Hans what's going on?" He asked the man.

"Monster!!...Monster in the woods!!!" He pointed towards the forest as he yelled.

"Everyone!! Hide in your houses!" A villager yelled, and instantly everyone ran towards their homes and slammed the door behind them, except for Luka.

"Heh, should make some great practice" He huffed before walking starting towards the woods, drawing his iron sword from his back.

But before he could reach it, a woman tried to stop him, Betty, an old friend of his.

"Luka, stop!! let the soldiers of ilias temple deal with it" She pleaded.

"Betty, I'm a warrior...I'll be fine...besides it isn't my first encounter with these creatures" He replied, it was true, this wasn't his first time fighting monsters. He had fought off a pack of succubus that had invaded the village at one time. They ran off from his prowess and fighting skills.

He walked past Betty while patting her shoulder in a gesture of assurance that he would return.

He continued walking until he hit the woods, sword in hand.

He had entered the woods and now was on guard, ready for anything. He looked around every tree,waiting for something to jump out at him.

He then hears something come from behind him, he instantly turns around, ready to fight. He sees the monster in question, but was instantly disappointed at the sight, it was a slime girl...the monster had the appearance of a very attractive woman but she was made up of a dark blue slime. It looked...weird, she had no discernible feet either, the human look stopping at the caffs.

She looked at him with slight shock, her eyes widened at his appearance.

"What the heck are you? You're not human!" She yelled, still slightly surprised by his appearance.

'Why do I feel like I'm gonna hear that throughout this entire journey?' Luka thought to himself as he raised his sword.

"Well, as long as your male….hehe...i can still suck the semen out of you" she licked her lips as she looked him over, her surprised voice changing into one of lust, but instead of sending shivers down Lukas spine, all he felt was annoyance.He really wanted a strong opponent.

"Heh, you will not be dining on me tonight, monster" He chuckles as he charges the monster, slicing through her over and over, turning her into many pieces.

The slime just giggled as her body slowly began to put itself back together.

"I'm a slime, sword attacks won't work on me" she said, continuing to laugh.

Luka stepped back, realizing that apparently cutting won't work on her.

"Hmmm….ahah!!" He realized what he could do…beat the ever loving fuck out of her!!!.

He sheathed his sword and began to crack his knuckles, the slime looked at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" She asks but before she could realize what he was up to, she got a solid haymaker to the face. 

"Owww!!" She yelled as she got knocked back by Lukas superhuman strength.

"Well, it is like you said..*crack*...slicing won't work…*crack*..so how about punching?" He asks rhetorically.

He launched a punch to the slime's gut, but luka instantly dodged backwards as the slime tried to catch him, if he was quick enough to get the hits in before the slime could have time to react, he would have a good chance.

Luka dashed to the right and landed a huge kick, and with his extremely powerful legs, sending the slime girl flying into a tree.

"Uhhh..ohhh" The monster groans as she holds her head and slowly gets up. She sees the huge beast slowly walk towards her, his eyes turned into deadly slits.

"Ff..fine!! I'll leave!! Just leave me alone!!" She holds up her hands in fear. She stands there for a few moments and slowly lowers them when she realizes she's not being hit anymore. She looks up at the beast.

"Well, are you going to leave?" Luka asks, gesturing towards the end of the forest, his voice now calm instead of violent.

"Rr..right!!" She replied as she dashed away from the village and away from the woods.

Luka sighed, relieved that he didn't have to fight for a moment. He was glad he didn't kill her, his mind can go to a dark place sometimes when in the heat of battle, he was lucky it didn't show this time. 

He looked around one last time before heading back to the village, to tell everyone it was safe. He continued to walk through the woods until he saw a break through the canopy, he looked up and began thinking.

"Fighting the monster lord hmm? Should be a tough battle" Luka said to himself with slight excitement in his voice.

He wondered why things were the way they were,why humans and monsters were at each other's throats and then he remembered the slaughter of Remina….they day in which humanity and monsters became enemies.

He hopes that if he were to converse with the monster lord...he would be able to at least make something happen...he detested war...never liked it….he just wished that peace was possible, that's why he must do this...he was neither monster nor man, the theory is that he's some sort of hybrid between the two, at least that's what the villagers theorized. So he could be the middle ground...he hoped it was possible. He will try, even if he falls in battle in the process.

Luka was taken away from his thoughts when he heard a loud crash, causing the ground to vibrate briefly. He rushed towards the sound with haste. He pushed deeper into the forest where he found another monster girl.

"Today is not my day, is it?" He asked himself as he walked over to the monster in question. She was obviously a lamia, half human and half snake...her tail was a bright red and her skin was a dark purple, with odd tattoos on her left side. Her hair was a bright white with interesting flowers covering it. Her clothes were like armor and were mostly black with gold highlights...odd armor if you ask him. Her face looked like a regular human, aside from the odd skin tone of course, her ears were like elves, they were extremely pointed and her hair right above her face had a weird eye mark on it...she also had these weird flaps covering both sides of her face. 

She seems really powerful, she might be a fun fight if she's not hostile. 

"Uhhh, miss? Are you alive?" Luka asked.

He got no response, the trees around her are destroyed and it seems there is a small crater around her….did she fall from the sky?.

'I hope she's not dead' Luka thought to himself.

He stepped closer to the monster and checked her face for any signs that she was still kicking. 

Suddenly her eyes opened, shocking Luka.

She stares at my face for a few moments before standing up.

"Where am i?" She asks bluntly.

"You are near ilias village" Luka replies.

She closed her eyes.

"I was blown to such a place" she says to herself, before looking towards the confused beast.

"Anyway, who are you?….or what are you?" She asks bluntly, looking at him up and down in confusion.

"I am Luka, a warrior from ilias village" He introduces himself.

"You're not human," she says as she analyzes him.

"You are not wrong" Luka comments.

"You do smell delicious, so I'm assuming your male" She licks her lips as she looks at him like a meal.

Luka instantly becomes uncomfortable, not wishing to be a monster's meal. He gets prepared to draw his sword.

"Well, I am going to start my adventure, goodbye" He tries to walk away, but is stopped when a huge tail coils around him tightly. He is forced to turn around and face her again.

"What? Are you trying to get baptized to be a hero?" She asks, causing Luka to laugh.

"Haha, who would waste their time being baptized for that harpy? not me" He replies.

"What do you know, your actually smart" she smiles at him.

"Thanks, I suppose?" He replied, not sure getting a compliment from her was a good thing.

"So, warrior, why didn't you kill me when I was unconscious?" She asked.

"Ohh, uhhh...I'm no killer...I like to fight a person on equal terms...not when their incapacitated...besides i didn't know if you were good or bad, can't just kill on a assumption now can i?" Luka answered.

"Ohh…..you don't see all monsters as an enemy?" She asks.

"I do not….at least the ones that don't try to rape me the moment they get an opportunity" He replied.

"I wish for man and monsters to coexist once more… no more bloodshed" He continued.

"Your an idiot" the lamia remarks.

"Hmph, not the first time I've been called that" He comments.

"Such a childish dream, from an adult man...or whatever you are" She commented, with a very rude tone.

"Either way, can you let go now? Or do I have to force my way out?" Luka asked with a challenging tone.

"Try it" The woman tells him.

He begins to try and at first has an extremely hard time trying to move his arms and legs. The lamia smiles with pride as it appeared he could not break her hold on him, but her eyes slowly started to widen as Lukas muscles began to bulge and his veins began popping out and ever so slowly, he was loosening the lamias grip ,and with one final push, he was free. 

He landed on the ground, stretching from the aching muscles from his exertion.

"I must say, I'm impressed….you're definitely not weak" the monster complemented.

"Thanks...what is your name?" He asked.

"Just call me Alice ….my full name is far too long for you to understand" she answered.

"Hmm, alright" He replied.

"Well I am going to return to my village, maybe we will see each other again" Luka waved as he walked away.

(A FEW MINUTES)

Luka had yelled throughout the village that the monster had been chased off, and slowly people began to return to their daily lives, although still in edge.

Luka realized that this journey might be a bit harder than he thought….so he might as well grab another secret he swore to keep hidden until necessary, besides his other sword that is.

He arrived at his house and walked inside to be met by a shocking sight. The same monster girl from before, Alice, was in his house!!.

"What the hell are you doing here!!" He yelled quietly,slamming the door and closing all the blinds in the room.

"Your slow" Alice remarks with a blunt tone.

"Number one…...how did you find my house?" Luka asked in a tired voice, really not caring right now.

"Scent, one whiff of your unique odor was all it took" she explained.

"Okay...number two... how did you enter the village?" He asked.

She smiled.

"It's easy to trick humans, just who do you think I am?" Alice asked.

Luka shrugged, he had no idea who she was, but he had a few guesses.

"And…. number three…. Why did you come here?" He asked.

"Well, I was just interested, there was also something I wished to confirm," Alice explained.

"Confirm…..what?" Luka asked.

"Nothing that you need to be concerned with" she replied.

"Whatever, right now I need to collect something," He said as he walked away.

He walked to the flight of stairs that headed into the basement. He walked down the steps and hit the floor. He looked around and saw that everything was the exact same, his mandibles clacked together in thought as he looked around, thinking he should reconsider...no he needed to do this...for peace.

He walked to a large two doored wardrobe. He opened it and inside he found the thing he needed. A set of old armor that his unknown father had left for him...he had no idea why...but he decided to keep it a secret, until now. He picked up the helmet from one of the shelfs and looked it over, it was of a unique design as it seemed to only fit him. It was round at the front and it turned into a giant point towards the back...the face of the helmet looked like it was meant to fit four mandibles. It was a leaf green in color. He looked it over one more time before putting it on, it fit….perfectly. He decided he should begin to suit up.

After a few minutes of having trouble getting the undersuit on and working out how the armor pieces fit, he stepped out of the basement, fully armored up. It was green and looked like it fit just right. The armor consisted of his helmet, metal plates covering his mandibles and a huge chest piece with small glowing lights on it, the front and the back of the armor were connected by the shoulders and armpits and the arms had a spiked plate covering the shoulder and a spiked forearm plate that surrounded the entire forearm with single plate that covered the top of his hand. The crotch section was covered by only his black undersuit...much to his displeasure. The legs had one large plate covering the thigh with a large boot like piece covering his entire lower leg. The boots were just a plate on the top and the base of his foot and to pieces that covered his entire toes.(just think of halo 2A elite armor with halo reach feet)

Alice looked at the armor in slight fascination. 

"Get me some food" She asked, her look of wonder was over.

"What?" Luka asked in confusion.

"I said "get me some food" she replied.

Luka wondered what had gotten into her, but he shrugged it off, still rolling his shoulders, trying to get used to his armor.

He sighed, he didn't really have any other option.

"Alright, it's not like I have any other choice now is it?" Luka asked rhetorically, until he realized that he didn't have anything in his kitchen to consume,remembering that he wasn't planning coming back for months.

"All i got is dried meat" He says, remembering his emergence rations.

"Dried meat?" Alice asked.

"Dried meat" Luka replied.

"*sigh* you make me sick" She rudely remarked before snatching it out of Lukas hands and ate it with an unpleasant expression on her face.

"Mmmm...not too bad" Alice comments.

"The spices are done well, it compliments the meat nicely" She continues.

"That's what trying to cook for hours and hours gets you" Luka comments.

"Hmm, guess I'll settle with the appetizer….the main dish is no longer required" Alice remarked.

'She's probably talking about my dick' He thinks to himself.

"So….why else have you come here?" Luka asked.

She sighed.

"While i find your childish dream idiotic,its a good thing" Alice replies.

"Huh" Luka remarked.

"Anyway, what are you going to do now?" She asks.

"The same thing i was gonna do after i got this armor on, defeat the monster lord….or at least converse with her" He explained.

"Hehe, that's good….in fact, i'm quite interested in you" Alice comments.

"Why would you be interested in me?" Luka asked.

"Well first off your appearance and second….your able to say "i want peace between humans and monsters" so easily….i just find it quite unique" She explains.

"How long can you hold onto that belief?" Alice asks.

"Until I see that peace is impossible" Luka answered.

"Fair enough, I'll be following you until that rainbow in your head disappears" She replied.

"Oh, so are you going to be my sidekick or something?" He joked.

"I was going to travel around the world….might as well travel around it with you" Alice replied, ignoring his try at humor.

"Do what you wish .... Just do not get in my way alright?" Luka asked, Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"Well ,then let us set off" He gestured towards the door.

"Oh wait,you're going to have to use the back door, I don't wish for the villagers to go crazy," Luka pointed towards the back door.

"Haaaah, fine, we'll meet back up outside of the village" Alice replied before she slithered out the back door.

He sighed and slowly opened the front door, he would not return for a very long time...but no matter, he would return once his mission was complete.

He walked outside and some of the villagers looked at him with a shocked expression, surprised by his sudden change in appearance. He walked over to Betty, who was working on stacking crates of some sort.

"Luka? What happened to YOU?" She asked, completely taken aback by the armor he currently wore.

"It was something my real father left for me, at least that's what mother told me" Luka answered.

"It looks great on you my boy" she complimented him.

"Thank you, it seems extremely durable, i don't even think arrows can pierce it" He replied.

"Really? That will be very useful….well, just be safe, okay?...your welcome back here anytime" Betty patted his shoulder, the two shared this gesture quite often ….but it was their own way of comforting one another.

"Thanks, old friend, I must go and I will return...farewell" Luka waved before setting off.

(A FEW MINUTES LATER)

Luka had walked into the forest once more, and was quickly met by Alice.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" She asks.

"It is nothing," Luka replied.

'I wonder when we'll be to illiasburg' He thought to himself as they continued walking down the road.

"So, where exactly are you heading? Are you going to the monster lord's castle straight away?" Alice asked.

"No, while it would be quite convenient if i could just head straight there….it won't happen very easily….we will head to illiasburg tonight, get some rest and we will make our way to iliasport tomorrow" Luka explained.

"Really? Illiasburg, iliasport, ilias village, ilias ilias ilias….what's with the retarded names?" She asks.

"Don't ask me, i wouldn't have named them after the harpy, she could go to hell for all i care" he replied.

"You at least know what you're talking about….I've got a question" Alice smiles.

"Hmm?" Luka looks at the woman.

"Why do you hate ilias?" She asked.

"I…..*sigh*...the want of the slaughter of an entire race? The huge ego? The millions of people around the world who are practically her slaves? She is no GOD….she is a demon in angel clothing" He explained.

Alice nodded, believing his explanation.

"Hmph, since you're a monster….i take it you don't hold her very highly now do you?" Luka asked.

"You wouldn't if you were a monster" she replied.

"You are not wrong" Luka agreed.

"Well either way, I'm hungry" Alice complained.

"Hungry for me?, or just regular food?" He asked, really hoping it wasn't the first answer.

"Just regular food, I'll save you for when we get to illiasburg" She licked her lips with a smack, making Luka groan in annoyance.

"Okay, haaaah….in that case we will need to pick up the pace" Luka stated, Alice looking at him in confusion.

"Alice...how fast are you?" He asks.

"Pretty fast, why are you asking?" She asks, eventually realizing what he meant, a huge sprint towards the town.

"We will run there as fast as we can, shouldn't be too hard" Luka replied, but just as he was about to start running, a monster appeared.

It was…..a slug girl, Luka sighed in disappointment once more, he just really wanted a good fight, not pick on the weaklings.

It first appeared to be a beautiful woman, but that was the trap, its huge skirt was actually just like a slug, Luka had read about these monsters, and knew just what their weakness was.

"A traveler? Here…*sniff*..and not baptized either….your gonna be a great meal" The monster girl remarked, licking her lips.

Luka had a plan he drew his sword in mock sign of him getting ready for battle, but he put his left hand into his pouch, pulling out a salt shaker.

"Salt!?" The slug girl's expression turned from lustful to fearful the moment she saw it.

"Stay back and run away, or I swear I will pour all of this down your throat and slowly watch you SUFFER!!!!" Luka yelled, sounding much more like a monster than a man.

He gestured like he was going to throw it, making the slug girl slightly cower and eventually run away, shouting curses of her revenge.

Luka just huffed with humor as he put the salt back into his pouch.

He sighed, feeling relieved he didn't have to fight and waste his energy on such a weak opponent.

"Hmmph, didn't even have to fight…you knew the specific monsters weakness….i am once again impressed" Alice complimented from behind him.

"One question, where were you? I couldn't smell you for a moment there" Luka asked, sheathing his sword.

"I just don't wish to be seen by other monsters" she replies.

"Hmph,fair enough" He drops it,still slightly suspicious.

"Well, let's set out, I wish to be there before nightfall….race ya" Luka Continues and before Alice knew it, he was sprinting away.

"Your on, warrior….but i might cheat just a little" She remarks as a pair of hidden wings uncoil from her waist and she shoots up into the air, racing against the man.

(15 MINUTES LATER)

Luka had arrived in the city to find it…..completely empty, concerned, he walked down the street with extreme caution, sword in hand. After a few minutes of cautiously sneaking through the city, he had reached the city's plaza and there he saw the reason. 

A monster? Here? He saw that she was in combat with the city knights, but she wasn't putting too much effort into it.

One of the knights charged, trying to slice her, only to notice that she had vanished. He suddenly blacked out and dropped to the ground, the monster in question right behind his unmoving body, he was alive, she's not going for the kill.

"Is this all you have?" She asked, she had a surprisingly high voice for her appearance. She had green skin, covered by scales. She had bright red hair, similar to fresh blood. Her eyes were a piercing orange. She wore metal plated armor on her cleavage, all the way down to her crotch in the front. She had shoulder plates that attached a cape to her back, the cape was a dark purple. Her weapon of choice was a pretty sick looking sword.

He recognized her…..Granberia….the heavenly knight of fire.

One by one she knocked out the last few knights, the very last one running away.

"Is this all you have!!! Will anyone else dare to challenge me!!??" She yelled, the townspeople still hiding in their homes….a sign of surrender.

"I could show you a good time" Luka replied at her challenge, walking into the center of the plaza….ready for the fight of his life.

"What are you?" The heavenly knight asked.

"I myself do not know…but my name is Luka, your opponent" He answered, his excitement growing.

Granberia slightly smirked.

"You might prove to actually be a challenge, I shall face you as a fellow warrior…..prepare yourself!!!" She yelled, her sword igniting in flames.

Luka got into a proper stance, legs spread evenly, sword out in front, right hand on the top of the hilt, left on the bottom.

The two began circling, staring each other in the eye, waiting for the moment to strike. The clanking of their armor could be heard for city blocks.

The two stopped and watched the others posture, waiting till they saw an opening on the other.

Granberia charged, launching a flurry of slices, up, down, left, right…..it was so fast a regular human couldn't keep track...but Luka could. He deflected every hit with an experienced level of skill….sending his opponent into slight shock.

"You are strong, stronger than I was expecting" She said, slightly taken aback.

"I've trained for years with the sword...I have come to master it" Luka replied, circling the knight with a look of a predator, and she was the prey.

He charged and tried to land a huge stab….but Granberia had dodged and countered with a backwards slash, which Luka narrowly jumped back from, getting a slight cut on his left mandibles, dripping a very dark blue, almost purple liquid.

He touched where he felt blood and inspected it...he shrugged it off before returning to the fight. 

He charged her, trying to find any weakness to her style, but it is very tricky for the warrior as her form was almost a perfect balance of offensive and defensive power...but he began to see a pattern.

The two blades collide, the two staring each other in the eye, trying to knock the other's sword down, but Luka has a plan.

He uses all his strength to momentarily knock the sword from Granberia's hand and hits her in the head with the hilt of his blade...disorientating her. He sliced her, landing a hit to her left cheek, creating a similar scar that she had given him, light red blood dripped from the wound.

Luka stands back, waiting for her to pick up her sword so the battle may continue.She picks up her sword and stabs it into the ground. Luka noticed this and lowered his sword, realizing the fight was momentarily stopped.

"You are strong, I'm honestly surprised...then again have never seen your race before" Granberia admitted.

"Well you are very strong as well, heavenly knight" Luka slightly bows in respect.

"Heh, don't think flattery is going to work on me" She replies, raising her sword once more.

"It wasn't flattery, but nonetheless, let us continue" He raised his sword, ready to continue.

The two charged once more, swords colliding over and over, till Granberia's sword lit aflame even brighter and as their swords collided….Lukas blade melted into two pieces.

He looked at the melted blade in shock, his blade was useless,the part he was holding had only a few inches of the blade left.

Granberia smirked at him.

"You have no weapon, surrender" She pointed her sword at him.

Luka continued to look at the broken weapon, before throwing it to the side.

"I still have one weapon, although I haven't used it in ages" He explained.

"Well? Come on then!!!" She yelled, growing impatient.

Luka looked down to his waist and picked up the object. It was a small metal handle that looked like it had no practical use.

"Is that the weapon?" Granberia asked.

Luka nodded, he began to hold it in the correct position, with a small slice forward...the device ignited with a spark of blue electricity. The weapon had a blue neon blade on each side of the handle and both were pointed towards the front, like a one handed spear. Sparks of lightning continuously emitted from the blade, creating a loud crackling noise.

"This is a…...I believe it is called….a energy sword" He explained as he held the weapon, getting used to it's design.

"Well then, come at me!!" Granberia yelled, getting more impatient by the second.

Luka began to hold the sword in a strange stance, a stance even Granberia had never seen before. 

He pointed the sword towards her, his legs spread. His arm holding the sword was out straight with a slightly bent elbow, his other arm holding his elbow.

'What kind of stance is that?' Granberia thought to herself.

He began to circle the monster once more, before charging and once their blades met Granberia ignited her sword to the same level of heat as before, only this time….his sword didn't melt.

" I guess heat can't melt pure energy, funny isn't it?" Luka jokes, the knight remains silent.

Luka once again tries to knock Granberia's sword out of her hands, but as he pushes her blade down he's met by a punch to the face, slightly disorienting the man. 

Luka shook off the dizziness and looked to see her fist coming at his face once more, he narrowly dodged the attack before kicking her in the gut, sending her flying into a fountain in the middle of the city's plaza. She immediately crawled out of the fountain, gasping for air.

"On your feet" He pointed his sword towards her, a challenging gesture.

Her blood boiled at the sight, she punched the ground, causing it to crack from her frustration.

She slowly got up, before raising her hands in a fight posture.

'If she wishes' Luka thought as he extinguished his blade, putting it back on his waist.

He got into a fighting stance similar to that of mixed martial arts...except a bit wider on his legs since they were so long.

Granberia tried landing a few hard punches, aiming for his head but to her displeasure, he dodged every hit.

She tried to land a kick to his skull, but Luka blocked her leg with his forearm. He landed an elbow hit to her ribs,knocking her back.

Granberia was getting tired, this guy was strong, she almost never had trouble….but that's what she wanted, a true challenge…...and he was it.

She began to grow sloppy, her strikes were becoming off target. Don't get her wrong, she was having the time of her life...but she still had the drive to win.

She launched a right handed haymaker, but Luka caught her fist mid punch.

"You are very strong Granberia, you have earned my respect" He complimented before lifting up his leg and kicking her away.

"But unfortunately, I cannot have you terrorizing these innocent people" Luka said, reigniting his energy blade.

She rolled until she hit the side of the same fountain she fell in. She slowly got up, holding the rim of the fountain for support. She slowly walked over and picked up her sword and looked over at the man, her yellow eyes narrowed from the intense stare he was giving her.

His eyes were now like that of a vipers, pupils in a narrow slit, and a look that could kill. His golden eyes glowing like the setting sun in the sky. He growled like a cougar, a warning that…. if she continued....she might die.

She understood the warning and decided to leave and with some weird magic….vanished, without a trace.

Luka exhaled, feeling satisfied with fighting and defeating a strong opponent. In truth, he was never actually going to kill Granberia….it was bluff,fake...a simple threat tactic. He just needed her to leave, if they were in the woods however, it would've been a different story.They could've fought for hours and he wouldn't care….but with civilians involved it's different.

He started to shout that the monster has been defeated, the people of the town slowly coming back out.

"Is…...she gone?" A man asked.

"Look, it looks like that beast drew it off!!!" A woman yelled.

The city's residents began to surround him, causing him to get a little uncomfortable.

"Uuu...eehh" Luka rubbed the back of his long neck, a sign of embarrassment.

"How did you drive off such a monster??!" A woman asked.

"Well, I just fought her by myself….i guess I'm just strong," He replied, trying not to brag.

The city's residents continued to thank him, until slowly they returned to their daily duties, much to Lukas pleasure. He wasn't sure he could take another crowd of grateful compliments.

"So, you drove off Granberia….I'm once again left impressed at your strength ,warrior" He heard from behind him. He turned around to see…..alice? She looked just like her except….human!

"Alice? Uhhh...what happened?" Luka asked, gesturing at her body.

"I'm in this form to blend in, obviously ...idiot" Alice replied.

"Hmph, it seems the form doesn change your abnormal mood swings, so that's something" He replied.

"What's that sword?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh, you mean this" Luka picked the weapon from his waist.

Alice nodded.

"I have never seen a weapon like that before" She looked at the device in curiosity.

"My parents told me that my true father used these weapons with great proficiency….i just wish i could have seen what he knew about my history….i wish i could have talked to him once…..they never told me where he went….or why he gave me to my foster parents….hmmm...guess I will find out later" Luka explained,putting the blade back on his waist.

"Now, my question is...where will we stay?" He asked himself.

"Well lucky for you, I just happened to know a place," Alice smirked.

Lukas' eyes slightly widened.

"How would you know?" He asked.

"With a handy travel guide" She pulled out an old book.

He inspected the book….it was a book from five hundred years ago according to the publisher date….he stared at the building and its history in curiosity, till he gave it back a few minutes later.

"Let's hope that building is still there….but i know what you're after...the ama ama dango" Luka replied with an almost smug look on his face, now knowing her obsession for food made her all the more predictable.

"Of course, why else would I go there?" Alice asked.

He shrugged his shoulders before the two started their way there.

(A FAAAAR AWAY FROM THE PLANET LUKA CALLS HOME)

In a cafe on a planet called Earth, two sangheili were having quite a conversation. The sounds of chuckles could be heard. The two elites were sitting at a table, currently discussing something of slight importance. The two weren't wearing regular elite armor, but rather human clothes that were customized to fit them.

One of the elites suddenly burst with laughter.

"Haha, I'm surprised you could figure it out" One of the elites remarked, before taking a bite of some cheesecake.

'I have to hand it to John, his food is glorious' He thought before taking another bite.

"Arbiter, you know why i asked you to meet me here, right?" The other elite asked.

"Remember Rtas, were not in combat, or in politics….please, call me by my birth name" The Arbiter replied.

"Right, forgive me Thel….I'm still adapting to civilian life….even if it's only temporary" Rtas explained.

"It is alright old friend, i understand….i myself took a very long time to adapt to this life, but I've gained so much from it….hell i even gained a wife from it" Thel explained.

"I'm….just so used to being called either shipmaster or commander...or leader….never Rtas" He replied.

"I, once again, understand...I was used to being called fleet master, or the Arbiter….but I'm either called Thel or Arby these days….i personally prefer Thel" Thel laughed.

"Being here has also given you quite the sense of humor as well" Rtas pointed out.

"Well when you're around two morons as long as I am….you pick up a thing or two" He explained.

"Speaking of...how are John and Yanji?" Rtas asked.

"They are fine, John has been running this cafe ever since he temporarily retired with his lovers….but he's ready at anytime….Yanji has been busy trying to keep Sunny from getting any boys, heh,Otacon has been no help in the task" Thel explained.

"And the Alliance?" 

"The Alliance between our three races has never been stronger….Humans, Elites, and Yautja….i personally never thought it possible...but here we are, eating at a human cafe" Thel replied before taking a sip of tea, having a bit of trouble since he has no lips.

"So, back to the reason i brought you here….i don't know what to do" Rtas remarked

"About who?" Thel asked.

"My son" 

"You mea-"

"Yes...my second born son….Luka" Rtas replied. 

Thel just stared at him.

"Haaaah….i don't know….i think the only thing you could do is go see him" He replied.

"With the hope the storm faction hasn't gotten to him first" Rtas replied, talking like there was a horrible taste in his mouth.

The Storm Faction, a remnant of the covenant that had declared war for the galaxy, ruled by Jul 'Mdama, a member of the larger subspecies of elite…. that is responsible for the deaths of thousands of innocents ….including the wife of the Arbiter, Thel vadamee.

"I don't believe they would even know that he exists, the planet you sent him to would be far out of the Storm Factions radar, he is safe...it is when you go to see him that it is the time you must worry" Thel replied.

"Hmmm, when could you allow me to have access to a small fleet of cruisers?" Rtas asked.

"In a couple of months at least...I'm sorry, that is the best I can do" he replied.

A waitress walked over, Thel instantly recognized her as Chocola, one of John's lovers.

"Would you like any more cheesecake, nya?" She asked, her dark brown ears waving and her oh so adorable smile that even a war torn sangheili could fall for.

"No, that will be all, but thank you" He smiled, well...tried to.

Chocola walked away with a skip in her step, leaving to the two to continue their conversation.

Rtas sighed.

"I guess a couple of months will have to do…..there is nothing else I can do" he grumbled.

"Do not fret Rtas, everything will be fine" Thel replied.

Rtas sighed again.

"I hope so," he remarked.

(AND BACK TO LUKA)

"You do realize how much money this costs right?" Luka asked, looking at the nightly fee.

Alice shrugged.

"With the amount of money I have….we would only have nine seconds…." He continued.

"Uh, may i get through?" A soldier says before walking by us to the reception desk.

'I remember him, he was that coward that ran from Granberia….heh, fool' Luka thought to himself, crossing his arms.

The soldier began to speak.

"Hey...owner? I'm a hero, could I have the hero rate to stay here?" He asked with a slice of overconfidence.

"What stupidity is that!!?" The owner yelled, she wasn't impressed.

"You think I would let you have the hero rate after you ran away when that monster attacked!???" She yelled again before chasing the hero outside.

"Bb...but I've been baptized as a hero!!" He yelled in retort.

"Someone like you calling themself a hero….Get out!!!" The owner yelled, the hero running away like a coward.

"Hmph, I guess it goes to show you how worthless getting baptized by the harpy really is" Luka laughed.

After chasing off the soldier the owner turns to us, her expression softens.

"Oh, it's you!! The man who defeated the monster!!" she said in excitement.

Luka nodded.

"Would you two like to stay the night?" The owner asked.

"Well….we don't have enough money," he explained.

"Oh, nonsense!! I'll let you stay with the hero rate!!" She replied, surprising Luka.

"But...I am not a hero, at least not baptized," he said.

"Hero's are decided by their actions, not if they are baptized or not,'' the owner replied.

"I'll give you a rate of one gold per person a night...so two" She continued.

"I thank you for your kindness" Luka dipped his head.

"Thank you for saving this city!!" The owner replied.

The two arrived at their room,it looked like a room only royalty could live in. There were giant red curtains covering the windows and incredible artwork lining the walls. Luka turned to see Alice already devouring ama ama dangos like a homeless person walking upon a buffet. She devoured the entire plate on what seemed like moments. Not long afterwards the owner brings another plate for her to engulf.

'Where does she keep all of that food?' The Beast thought to himself. She had nearly four servings already.

"Aren't you worried about getting an upset stomach?" Luka asked. Alice shrugged before continuing to gorge herself. He sighed, it was going to be a long adventure. 

"I'm going to rest" Luka said before laying on the bed. Nightfall was already closing in so he might as well. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

THE END OF CHAPTER ONE.

DON'T KNOW IF ANYONE WILL ACTUALLY READ THIS...I'M DOING THIS FOR SHITS AND GIGGLES...BUT IF YA DID, REVIEW. TILL NEXT TIME!!


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY….SO THE FIRST CHAPTER ACTUALLY WENT SURPRISINGLY WELL….WONDER HOW THIS ONE WILL DO. HAH! BTW….DON'T THINK I'M ABANDONING THE STORY….LIKE EVER IF I DON'T SAY ANYTHING….CAUSE I'LL LET YA KNOW...BUT I DON'T THINK THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN.

In the quiet hours of the morning, a beast awakens from his peaceful slumber. His golden, viper-like eyes widened as he remembered the events of last night. He looked to his left and saw Alice sleeping right next to him.

Luka really hated reminiscing about lewd memories...but he can't deny he didn't enjoy it. The events that transpired could be dumbed down to...He ravaged Alice. After he closed his eyes Alice began to straddle him, he couldn't control himself after that. He could still hear Alice's screams and moans in his head. She had quite the time with him. She tried to tease him but he wouldn't have it. He was never going to let someone dominate him...ever….the very thought was disgusting. Alice could have her meal….but he was going to have a say in it.

Luka shaked himself out of his thoughts before slowly getting out of bed,trying not to wake the lamia. He walked over to where his armor was...he had planned to sleep in it...but that didn't happen. He still had trouble getting it on right and being tired wasn't helping.

After a few minutes of trial and error, he had gotten it on properly once again. He finished by putting on his helmet...he was ready to set off once again. Luka looked over and wondered if he should wake Alice up or let her awake on her own.

"What are you staring at me for? Idiot" she remarked,her eyes now wide open. 

'Well i don't have to worry about waking her up now' Luka thought to himself before turning around to grab his gear. He put the inactive sword on his belt and grabbed his small pouch full of items.

"We should probably be on our way….i would like to get this over with as soon as possible" He said.

Alice sighed in frustration before slowly getting up. Her hair was a complete mess from last night's events. She slowly smoothed it out before getting her strange clothes on.

"I didn't think you could be such an animal in bed like that" She remarked as she licked her lips.

"You straddled me if I remember correctly...so you asked for it….i refuse to be dominated by anyone" Luka replied, his tone turned slightly grumpy. Alice shakes her head before turning into her human form again. 

They walked out of the room and into reception. They found the owner smiling at them.

"Sounded like you guys had fun last night" She winked. Lukas eyes slightly widened.

"Were...we that loud?" He asked. The owner nodded. Luka sighed before face palming himself. "Forgive us for that...we'll be on our way.

"Wait!! I actually have a favour to ask" She stopped the beast in his tracks.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well you see...after your lover here ate most of our ama ama dangos...we don't have enough happiness honey to make anymore...that's mostly due to the lack of men in happiness village to collect said honey" The owner explained.

"How is there a lack of men?" Luka asked, completely ignoring that first part.

"I don't know...I was going to ask the both of you to check it out if you could...if you could defeat that swordsman it would be a piece of cake" she answered. The beast nodded before walking towards the entrance.

"We'll fix the issue" Luka remarked before walking out the door. The moment the door closed behind them He began to glare at Alice.

"What?" She shrugged.

"Maybe next time you should know to pace yourself" He huffed before heading into the market for supplies. Luka scoured around the marketplace in search of ingredients and food. It took almost half an hour...but he found everything he needed. He then saw there was an armory...his curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to check it out. 

He entered through the entrance and immediately the shopkeeper was shocked by the creature that just walked through his door.

"Uu..uhh, hello sir..i..is there anything you would like to look at?" He asked nervously.

"I am just browsing...not much else I need" Luka replied before tapping his armor. The owner looked at his armor in amazement. 

"What is that armor made of?" He asked. Luka shrugged.

"No idea, all I know is that my father gave it to me...but I was too young to ask him" he replied. 

"Well...pick out what you like" the owner gestured to the store,dropping the subject. Luka looked around the store. There wasn't much here could even fit a beast of his size, but his curiosity was lifted when found an interesting plate of armor. He picked it up, inspecting it.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Oh,you got a good eye. This is from the village of Enrika" he replied. Luka nodded before putting it down. 

'Enrika...enrika...it sounds so familiar...yet..i can't quite recall' he thought before walking towards the entrance.

"Thank you for your time," Luka said before walking out the door. He turned to his right to immediately see Alice.

"Alright, I believe we are ready to set off" He remarked before walking towards the city exit. They were stopped however by a….interesting creature.

"Ufufu….i have found my hero" The creature said. It had the head of a snake...and the lower half of a woman.

"What the he-" 

"My name is Amira….you have stolen my maiden heart!!" she remarked. Luka remained silent from the situation being too outlandish to comprehend. He had a deep breath and began to think logically once more.

'Why does this exist? Why do you exist!!?' Luka screamed mentally. 

"You gave me such love and courage!!" The snake woman said in such a way that she was asking to be sliced to bits. Lukas fingers got extremely twitchy as they reached for his blade.

"I know how you feel...but you need to calm down, warrior" Alice remarked from behind him. "If you want a world of coexistence...it also includes that thing too"

"Very well...let's go" Luka breathed as he continued walking.

"I actually have a request!" Amira said, walking along with them. 

"And that is?" He growled, his patience beginning to wear thin once more.

"A group of monsters has been causing trouble around town lately...seeing this brings such pain to my heart" she answered, her sorrow almost sounded fake. "They are causing trouble for the city folk too...and while my appearance is quite powerful...my skills...aren't"

"So you want me to take out a bunch of bandits?...hmph...sounds interesting at least" Luka huffed." Where are they located?"

"At the base of a mountain range to the west," Amira answered.

"Fine...I'll do it," he replied.

"That's the man who stole my heart!!" She squealed.

"Your heart will be down your gullet in a minute" Luka grumbled under his breath. He watched as the unfortunate lamia crawled away, out of site. He turned back to Alice putting her hands on her hips.

"So you're really going to do it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not? Helping people in need is my job...it's why i started this journey to begin with" He replied. "Now then...let's go"

Alice sighed in annoyance.

"Idiot" she replied.

Luka ignored the insult as they walked out of the city.

(A FEW MINUTES OF WALKING LATER)

They continued down the dirt path that led out of the city when Alice called out to Luka, now back in her true form.

"So when you encounter more monsters...will you kill them?" She asked, not really caring either way.

"If they are a threat to my life...they are a threat to others lives...therefore...I will either kill them or beat them into submission" he replied. Alice nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"So...i take it you wouldn't want this?" She asked as she pulled out a...sword?

"Alice...what in the hell...is this?" Luka asked, holding the abomination by the handle. It was of a very unique design. It sported tons of mutated naked women on the blade, all carved in stone. He noticed they were most likely angels too by the wings some of the women had near the hilt of the blade. It also had weird red spots near the tip of the sword. The tip wasn't a sharp point...it was a curved blade on the end...designed for cutting, not stabbing.

"It's called the angel halo...it's one of a kind in this world, very valuable too" Alice answered. The beast continued to look at the abomination in confusion and slight disgust. "You can use it if you wish….or you can kill or beat your foes...depends on you"

"Huh...what does it do?" He asked. The lamia sighed.

"It turns the monsters you fight against into a weaker form...so it doesn't kill them," she explained.

"Oh...well thank you" Luka replied before putting the sword in his sheath...used for his now destroyed iron sword. He honestly didn't know how this monstrosity could fit in his sheath….but it somehow did.

"Oh….looks like you'll have company" Alice remarked before disappearing once more. Luka was surprised when he saw the ground crumble and shake as a monster appeared.

"Are you kidding me?" He sighed as he watched the monster crawl out of the ground...it was another weakling. It was an earthworm girl. She had the head and chest of a regular woman...but the rest was just an oversized worm.

"Oh.. a traveler? Do you mind if I wring some semen out of you?" She asked, a lusty smirk on her face.

"For the hundredth time...I do mind. Prepare yourself for defeat!!" Luka roared, his mandibles wide like a giant bear trap. He cracked his knuckles.

"Don't be so sure, hot stuff" The monster giggled. She began her assault by trying to grab Luka with her tail. He jumped over the fast limb before using it as a bridge to her face. He ran and jumped towards her, fists clenched, ready to pummel the poor weakling. Luka landed four punches to her face. The worm girl then tried to trap him in her coils.

"Ahaha!! Got you...do my coils feel good?" She asked as he struggled to get free. The monster's smug look turned to worry as he broke free with minimal effort. Luka backflipped a few feet away from her and countered by landing a hard kick to her upper body. She yelled in pain before he jumped to her top sections, where the woman parts meet the worm parts. He raised a fist and proceeded to pummel her till she collapsed from a concussion.

Luka landed on his feet before walking over to the downed monster, energy sword in hand. He activated it, its blue aura unlike any other. He grabbed the worm girl by the neck, bringing the blue blade to her bloodied chin.

"If you do not back down….you will die,understood?" Lukas asked. The monster quickly nodded her head in fear, her airways getting crushed by his sheer strength."This isn't a game...if we ever cross paths again...i will not spare you if you try something, try getting that through your head"

He growled at her before releasing her throat. She held her neck in relief as she took a deep breath, oxygen returning to her lungs once more. The worm girl looked over at Luka, he growled at her. She quickly retreated back into the ground, out of site. 

"At least I didn't kill her" Luka remarked before deactivating his blade and putting it back on his belt.

"Another victory" Alice said, reappearing from wherever she disappeared to.

"Yes...but there are many more monsters to fight from here on out" He reminded himself.

"So...what next?" The lamia asked. 

"We will deal with the bandits, then we'll go to happiness village and then I want to see this town of Enrika...then we finally head to iliasport" Luka replied, rubbing his mandibles.

"Simple enough" Alice asked.

"Yes " He replied. "Now...to the mountains"

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

After a long hike, the two had finally made their way to the base of the mountains. It was a sandy and arid area, seemed the most greenery was the occasional bush or low growing tree. It wasn't very good soil. Luka continued to walk till he turned around and noticed Alice was nowhere to be found...meaning a monster was right on top of him. 

He quickly turned around and was jumped by….a child. The girl looked quite young. She had almost bronze like hair and greyish skin. The girl had a singular horn on the top of her forehead...it popped right below the helmet. Her weapon was a hammer that was far too big for her and she carried it around like a heavy dumbell. She was a goblin girl...a young goblin girl.

"Yah!! Give me your!!….money" She stopped her violent order when she realized the size difference.

"Hello there, I assume your one of the bandits?" Luka asked, he almost wanted to chuckle.

"Yep!! I'm the goblin bandit of the four bandits!!" She answered, sounding way too enthusiastic for her own good.

"Four bandits...meaning...only three more of you?" He asked. She nodded. 

"If you get it, then give me all your money!!!" The goblin girl yelled, getting her hammer ready.

"Are you certain you want to do this?" He asked. 

"Yes!!" She yelled before charging him. She swung her hammer...but he dodged with little effort.

"You need to get more strength from your center" Luka explained, crossing his arms.

"W..what? My center?" She asked.

"Yes...you swing it around like some toy, get a proper stance and try that again...like this" he said as he got into a stance. His legs evenly spread. Hands out forward like he's holding something heavy. The goblin girl stood there stunned before slowly copying what he did.

"Like...this?" She asked. Luka nodded.

"Yes...now charge me again...this time use that stance" he ordered. The goblin girl nodded. She charged him and swung...and found it was far faster than before.

"Wow!! I didn't know it could move that fast!!" She said in fascination as she stared at her hammer. "Thank you mister!!"

"Hmph...no problem...now lady. I have a favor to ask" Luka said, getting her attention.

"Hmm?"

"Could you tell me where your hideout is? I honestly don't want to fight you...since you are just a child" he explained.

"Hey!! I'm strong!!" The goblin girl said in her defense 

"Just...could you? I promise no one will be hurt...or at least hurt badly" Luka asked.

"Uh...sorry….i can't...i have to fight you!!" She yelled, her face turning back to her regular determined look.

'So much for talking' he thought to himself. He didn't clench his fists...he won't hurt a child...if she were an adult it would be different. This kid still has a chance to change. He will not be like the monsters he fights...he has honor.

"Then...I too...am sorry" Luka replied before walking towards her. The goblin girl charged and swung back and forth...but every attack missed. "You need experience...otherwise you have no idea what you're doing"

"Shhh...shut up!!" She spat back. The monster attempted to charge again...but she tripped over a rock and fell on her face. Luka crouched down and helped her up to her feet.

"Are you done?" He asked.

"Ye..yeah" She replied down heartedly. The goblin girl begins to tear up.

"Hey...there is no need to cry" Luka comments as he pats her head. "Now could you tell me where your hideout is?"

"R...right over there" she sniffed as she pointed towards a nearby mountain. "There's a cave...i better go there now!!" 

The goblin girl ran away.

"Well...monsters certainly are a curious group" he said to himself before walking over to the cave as well.

"Well we know where their hideout is" Alice remarked while behind him.

"Yes...but it's probably just a bunch of kids….and even if the rest were adults...they aren't a challenge" Luka replied before reaching the cave. "Might want to disappear again"

He turned around and she was already gone...he chuckled. The entrance to the hideout was nothing extraordinary...it was the average cave opening. He walked in and saw the cavern. It was empty and open, the only indication of life was the moss on the walls,besides that it looked devoid of anything.

"Ufufu...so you came," a voice said from the shadows. Luka instantly got into a fighting stance from the mysterious person. "I'll be your opponent!!"

He prepared himself for the worst...only to be disappointed once more. Out of the shadows came a tiny, cute lamia. Her hair was a dark purple and her tail had a white underbelly with green and brownish stripes on top. She looked extremely adorable...Luka almost had the urge to hug her.

"Are you serious?" He asked, he chuckled.

"Hey!! Of course I'm serious!!" The tiny lamia yelled before wrapping her tail around the bottom half of his leg. She quickly tightened around it with all her strength. "Now to hear you yell in agony!!"

Luka sighed as he uncoiled the tail from his leg and picked the lamia up by it. He stood there with her upside down till she devolved into tears.

"Waaah!!! Why didn't it work!!" The tiny lamia cried. Luka sat her upright before patting her head.

"You just need to get a bit older….haaah...well...if your going to run you might as well do it now" he replied. She instantly dashed away deeper into the cave.

Luka sighed before following her, he was quickly met by another kid however.

"Kukuku...you're pretty good to defeat the goblin and the lamia" A Vampire girl appeared out of the shadows. She had blonde hair and red, piercing eyes. She had a black veil covering her backside...and...not much else. She wore bright white panties and….nothing on her chest.

"Let's just get this over with" he said with a very bored tone. 

"Here I come!! You'll be my dinner tonight" She laughed as her body dissipated into hundreds of bats. The swarm charged luka...trying to bite him...unfortunately for them...his armor was too thick. Even the under suit was too strong for even a single bat to chomp through. He closed his eyes and breathed. He swung around before the vampire could get on his back. He grabbed her arm and lifted her into the air. The vampire girl begins to cry as she struggles in my grip. "Wwh..why are you being so mean?!! Waah!!"

Luka sighed once more before putting her down and putting a hand on her head. "There was nothing else i could do...you don't want me to hurt you, right?" 

She slowly nods her head. He nodded.

"Good...now run along" He said. She quickly scurried off into the dark. The beast slowly walked deep into the cave.

Luka quickly was met by another monster...a dragon...a very tiny dragon. The center part of her body was like that of an average girl..but her arms and legs were covered in hard, almost rock like scales. Her tail looked just as durable, small spikes covering the top of it. She had purple hair in a small bun with four small horns poking out. Her forearms were also covered in hard scales...with talon like fingers. As for coverage...she had a white loincloth covering her crotch and a small bit of fabric covering her chest.

Luka was actually a bit on guard this time...even dragon pups such as her are quite powerful creatures. He got into a more offensive posture. He still wouldn't hit hard...he just needed to hit where it counts...he might not even have to hit her at all.

"Here i go!!" The dragon pup yells. Suddenly fire starts bursting from her mouth!! Luka however didn't attempt to dodge, and for one specific reason...his hard scale like skin was practically immune to fire. He closed his eyes and sighed as the flames rushed past him. The second the flames ended he opened his eyes. He looked down at his skin, smoke coming off of him. 

Luka walked towards the pup, a small snarl on his face. The dragon pup tried to breath fire on him once again, but was stopped when he bonked her on the head with his fist. She staggered from the hit...her eyes beginning to tear up.

"Uuww...uwa" The pups lip quivers. She quickly started bawling. 

"So you wrangled the baby dragon then?" Alice asked...holding the other three by their legs. She drops them in front of the dragon pup...looks like she scolded them. Luka nodded at her query.

"So...there's only four of you" he asked the children, crossing his arms. They all nodded.

"That's right" the dragon pup started.

"We could only find four" the vampire finished.

"So...what should we do with you?" Luka asked himself, looking towards Alice.

She shrugged.

"You're the one who wanted to root them out." The lamia started. "Sell them, violate them, kill them or eat them...the choice is yours"

Luka just looked at her, his mandibles wide open in shock at her statement. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he even hurt them badly….let alone kill them.

After her words the four instantly got to their knees, bawling, begging for him not to kill or eat them. 

"Christ Alice!! These are children!! I would do no such thing!!" Luka yelled. He turned back to the children in question and kneeled down to them. "Don't worry...she's just a jerk...I'm not going to hurt you"

They all looked up at him.

"Rr..really?" The tiny lamia asked.

"Of course...i look like a true monster...doesn't mean i am one" he chuckled. "But...you all are coming with me to illiasburg ….you've caused the people there a lot of trouble...and you need to apologize,understood?"

"So you're going to drag them all across town? What happens if people try to lynch them?" Alice asked.

"If they attempt to kill the kids I will either knock them out or kill them...simple" Luka replied. 

"Ss..so...you'll protect us?" The dragon pup asked. He nodded.

"I mean...you don't want to be lynched,do you?" Luka asked. They all immediately shaked their heads. "Well, in that case..I'll protect you"

"Yy...you're a really good guy" The dragon pup sniffed. He huffed at the compliment.

After that they all headed back to illiasburg. They walked out of the cave and they were on their way.

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

In the central plaza of illiasburg, Luka and Alice(who's now in human form) watch as the little monster girls apologized over and over to people of the town walking by. The beast overheard some comments by the locals.

"These are the bandits? They're just a bunch of kids?"

"I've seen them around...they did look like kids"

"We have to punish the dragon...she was the boss"

"Hey...they were bad...and did a lot of wrong things...but they are trying to repent in one of the most humiliating ways possible for a kid, so...isn't that punishment enough?" Luka asked the last man to comment. The beast was starting to feel like a parent...a poor one.

"They are apologizing….so why not forgive them?" a shopkeeper remarked." Well...put in a honest day's work at the inn and that should be enough"

"Okay" The tiny lamia replied.

"Th..thank you" the vampire girl said.

"Hey dragon,can you breathe fire? If so I'll give you a job" the weapon smith said.

"Goblin, you look pretty strong. I'll give you a job in the warehouse" the warehouse manager remarked. They were beginning to accept the monster girls...Luka smirked. His teeth showing past his mandibles.

"This is going surprisingly well" he chuckled.

"They are actually accepting them? I'm surprised" Alice remarked, an impressed look on her face.

"Hmm?" Luka looks down to see the dragon pup tugging on his leg armor. He kneeled down to her.

"You've helped me so much….let me give you this" she hands a pure red gem to the beast.

"Why thank you" he says as he slowly picks it up. The ruby like rock looked like it could sell a pretty penny to the right people. "What is this? It is not a ordinary gem"

"It was from a rich couple who saw me and ran away...they must have dropped it in a rush...it looks like it is a very valuable treasure" the little dragon explained. Her smile was uncorrupted.

"Either way...thank you" Luka patted her head before standing up, examining the gem some more. Alice however looked at the gem with a smidge of concern.

"To see such a thing in a place like this" she started.

"What was that?" He asked, turning towards her.

"Nothing...the blue and silver ones aren't here so it's no issue" Alice replied, shrugging her shoulders. Luka sighed, knowing she wasn't going to spill anything. He turned back to the now former bandits, smiles now on their faces.

"Take care now" Luka waved.

"Wait!! How can we repay you?" The lamia asked. He chuckled.

"You can repay me….by doing the right thing...and make up for your bad actions. As long as you all make a good life for yourselves….then the debt is forgiven" he explained. 

"Yeah!! We'll stop doing bad things!" The vampire girl said, the rest nodded in agreement.

"See you again, one day" Luka said before leaving the plaza. He looked back to see them waving at his departure...all he could do was laugh at the sight...there was hope after all.

"There's my hero!!" Amira popped out of nowhere.

"Alice....we're leaving, now" Luka ordered. Alice nodded and the two made a break for the entrance. After quite the long sprint, the two began to walk at a more sustainable pace. 

"So where to now?" The lamia asked.

"Happiness village" he replied. "There is a problem...and i will solve it"

"Your right...and if there's no honey...then there's no ama ama dangos" Alice added. Luka stared at her before sighing, food was her biggest motivator after all. At least now he knew what to bribe her with….if he ever needed to.

"Either way...let us go" he remarked before walking again.

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

They entered the forest that led to the village. It was a thick and dense woods, the sun only shining through the openings in the canopy. Luka continued to walk down the path, feeling on edge from his surroundings. He knew a monster could pop in at any moment, so he needed to be on guard, sword at the ready.

"Do you know why it's called happiness village?" Alice asked, causing Luka to jolt in surprise.

"Uhh, no...I do not," he replied.

"Because of the harpy village nearby, obviously" She answered. "And since the problem is a lack of manpower...it can only be assu-"

"That men are being kidnapped by the harpies" Luka finished her sentence. They continued down the path till Alice huffed.

"Looks like you'll have company" she commented, disappearing right afterwards. 

Luka got into his fighting stance, activating his sword. He looked around but was distracted by….buzzing? He suddenly jumped to the ground as he was being attacked from above. He jumped to his feet before meeting his attacker. It was a bee girl. The monster landed and Luka got a good look at her.

Her appearance was….disturbing to say the least. Her head and chest looked like a regular woman, but that was about it. The bee girl's abdomen looked like a hard chitin, quite durable. Her arms were regular..at least her middle set. She had three sets of arms. One looked like a normal girl, the other two looked like bee claws. She had a pair of bug-like wings and a huge nest on her back, honey dripping off it like a fountain.

"An unbaptized traveler...hmmm...let me lick you all over" she looked at him from top to bottom. She licked her lips. 

Luka was starting to grow really tired of these whore like monsters constantly trying to ask and or force his seed out of him. Did they realize he wasn't human? Probably not...in their sex crazed high they would probably suck the semen from a damn dog. His face turned into a snarl and his breath began to show as steam coming out of his nostrils. 

"You will not take my seed, so get out of my way!!!" He yelled, his fang like teeth bared. The bee girl shrugged his threat off and chuckled.

"Not happening" she replied. Her smug look only infuriated Luka even more so. He charged the monster, ready to slice her to bits. Luka was about to slice her right down the middle, but she flew into the air at just the right moment. 

He wondered how in the world she could fly with that huge nest on her back, and be so agile in the air too. The bee girl tried to swoop in and grab Luka, but he dodged out of the way. He realized a way he could knock her out of the sky for good. He stared up at the trees and smirked. 

Luka looked back to see her getting ready to sweep back around. He ran, trying to gain momentum. He could hear her buzzing right behind him. He jumped to a tree at his right, dodging her lunge. Time appeared to slow down as the bee girl watched in shock as he jumped off the tree and flew right towards her.

Luka sliced right through her wings, causing her to crash to the ground. The beast landed on the ground. He turned around to see her slowly getting up, holding her head in pain. Luka rushed her before she could recover, grabbing her by the neck and holding her up in the air.

"Now...listen to this...leave me alone!! Or you will lose more than just your wings, am I making myself clear!?" He yelled. The bee girl nodded. Luka dropped her before walking away, getting really tired of this repetitiveness.

He began to walk down the path once more. He deactivated his sword, putting it back on his belt.

"That seemed easy" Alice commented, now slithering beside him again.

"It's getting annoying is what it is...I am tired of these monsters being so damn cocky, they have no reason to be...their weaklings" Luka huffed.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the village, which was located in a clearing in the forest. It seemed like a regular farming village. Bee hives all across the fields and women doing work in the village. 

Luka looked at the settlement, perplexed. There were only women...no men. He squinted and could see not a single man at all. The beast huffed before walking into the village, watching the people stare at him in shock from his appearance. Luka sighed, he needed to remember he was not human...although the strange fingers and superhuman strength reminded him quite often. He was just so used to ilias village and where everyone knew who he was….but...he was built to adapt after all and he would get used to it.

The beast was cut out of his thoughts by a loud scream. Luka immediately ran towards the sound and met another monster, trying to take a little boy away. 

It was a harpy. She had the kid in her talon like feet, trying to fly away with him. The kid was screaming for help, waving his arms around frantically as he tried to escape.

"Drop the boy!!" Luka roared, his fists clenched.

"Huh? You're new here. You must be a traveler" She started, licking her lips. The harpy suddenly dropped the boy. "Fine...the boy can go free, but now your mine"

"Boy!! Run!" He ordered. The boy was shocked by the sudden yelling, but nodded before running into a nearby house. "You made a big mistake fighting me"

The harpy just giggled before attempting to swoop down and grab him. Luka dropped to the ground, dodging the attack. He knew what to do.

He began to run once more, trying to build momentum to run on the buildings to get the advantage. He continued to run even faster, he looked back and saw the harpy preparing to lunge at him again. He jumped, dodging her attack and ran across the wall, he jumped off the building and landed onto the harpy. 

She yelled as they began to fall from the huge weight. Luka smirked as he kicked her to the ground. He landed on all fours before slowly getting up. The harpy quickly got up and flew away in retreat. He looked up towards the monster and roared in frustration as she flew out of sight 

"Damn birds" Luka cursed.

The villagers slowly came back out of their houses once the monster fled, they all asked what had happened. The beast really hated being asked so many questions at once...so he answered all of them at once.

"She appeared and I defeated her, plain and simple!. Now, can someone tell me where the harpy village is so I can get your men back?" He asked.

"There is a settlement to the east of here deeper in the forest, that is where they live" An old woman answered.

"Thank you, I will be off," Luka replied.

"But all the other men we sent have never returned," a young lady remarked. He chuckled.

"Well, as you can see from my appearance, I am not most men," Luka replied, gesturing to his body. He walked off. "You can follow if you wish...so you may reclaim what is yours"

Luka entered the woods to the east, let the hunt begin. He was going to attack the harpy village...and either bring back living men...or corpses of their killers.

The beast huffed with mirth at the thought of taking vengeance from those who had fallen...it was always a thrill.

"Ss..stop that" Luka growled, smacking his helmet. He needed to be calm and collected, not angry and sadistic. He walked upon the clearing that has the village right in the center of it. He scanned the area in its entirety and it was jam packed full of harpies. He turned around to be surprised by the women of the village behind him.

"So….i guess you do want to reclaim your men?" He asked. They all immediately nodded. "Well...the moment their leaders defeated you can attack...or do whatever...but i will handle the queen"

"Good luck," Alice said. 

"Huh, thanks" The beast replied, not expecting motivation from her.

Luka realized that even with his strength he could be overrun. He needed to take out their leader, and fast. Nothing brings down a group of people than taking out the leader.

"It's now or never!!" Luka growled. He charged through the woods and into the clearing. It was more like another forest rather than a clearing, but all the trees were surprisingly small. After the small trees, larger and more mature oaks were there. They were probably used for the regular harpies houses. In the middle stood one giant tree. There was a huge house at the top of the mighty oak, most likely the queen's nest. Harpies usually had queens as leaders after all.

Luka slowly began to crouch and sneak underneath the small trees, they were the perfect cover, plus his green armor was good camouflage. He stopped moving when he heard flapping overhead. The beast looked up to see a pair of harpies. They looked around, most likely for intruders. It would make sense to have guards, after all they do have royalty in this village. He waited and waited till they flew by, he sighed in relief. He looked back down to find that the rest of the way was without trees for cover, he would be exposed.

Luka now sighed in annoyance, this just wasn't going his way. He slowly walked into the clearing and made his way to the trees. The beast cursed when he heard a loud snap. He looked down and saw a broken branch under his foot.

"Sis did you hear that?" A voice asked.

"Yeah...could be a human" Another voice answered.

Luka cursed under his breath, realizing stealth was no longer an option. He grabbed his sword and activated it. 

He waited till he saw a pair of harpies fly from a tree and land in front of him. The monsters looked almost identical, besides their hair color of course. The smaller one had red hair, and her older counterpart had greyish brown hair. 

Luka sighed, they looked like kids. He wouldn't kill children, but he will demand where their leader is. He growled and walked closer to them, his sword crackled with electricity.

"Wh..what are you!!?" The smaller one asked, fear laden in her voice. "Whh..what are you doing here!!?"

"I am here to face your queen!!" Luka snarled. He pointed his sword towards them. "And return all the men your people have been kidnapping!"

"What are you?" The older harpy asked, even she smelled of fear.

"I am Luka, a warrior. Now, tell your leader to face me!!" He asked, gesturing towards the largest tree. The two harpies immediately flew away in quite the hurry. 

Luka looked around to see the entirety of the harpy village watching him through the trees. It appeared his yelling had been noticed, he didn't care, he just wanted to get this over with.

After a few minutes of giving the entire village nasty looks, Luka then heard flapping. He turned around to see a harpy land in front of him. This harpy was different however. She had regal looking clothing and quite extravagantly colored feathers, there was no doubt...she was the queen.

"You must be the queen" Luka huffed.

"Indeed, I am the harpy queen" She replied, her voice oddly calm to the quite chaotic situation. "Did you want something from me? I do have a pretty good guess to what it is"

"I don't wish to end this in violence, but I must ask you to return the men back to their village" he stated, his voice taking a calmer tone. "If you go down this path, the idea of coexistence will be null and void"

"You have that in reverse" Queen harpy started coldy." We do this because humans cannot live peacefully with us"

"If you will not see reason, then I will have to force you to cooperate" Luka growled, getting into a fighting stance. 

He looked at his sword for a second...before deactivating it and putting it back on his belt, he would not need it. He clenched his fists, ready to display his fighting prowess.

"So it comes down to force then? Then allow me to show you the power of the harpy queen!!" She yelled. The queen attempts to grab Luka, but is met by a kick to the gut and an elbow to her head. She recoiled, touching her nose and feeling blood trickle down her pale face.

"Do you know anything besides pleasure attacks that require you to grab me?" Luka mocked, cracking his knuckles. "Cause if not, your going to have a hard time" 

"Alright, I'll show you something different then" The harpy queen replied before charging the beast, her wings spread wide as if she was trying to take off. Before luka could dodge the harpy kicked him in the face with her talons, causing multiple slash marks on his armor. 

'Right, talon like feet...need to remember that' Luka thought to himself. He countered with a roundhouse kick to her ribs, causing her to yell in pain. He continued his assault by striking her in the ear with an open palm, causing her head to spin and ring. The harpy queen stood there, trying to recover. The moment she regained her hearing she was met by an uppercut to her chin, sending her to the ground.

Luka huffed, pulling out his energy sword. He ignited the blade and pointed it at her.

"I have won this battle, surrender," He ordered.

"Nn..never" she coughed.

"Well, you have no choice now" Luka started. "Women!! She is defeated!! You can stop hiding now!!"

Immediately after the order was given, all the women of happiness village came rushing out of the woods. They surrounded Luka and the downed queen. She mutters some words the beast could not hear from all the commotion.

"Now...return all the men...or I'll cut you down" Luka threatened towards the queen. She slowly shaked her head.

"I...I won't" The queen replied.

"Then….you will be removed from the equation" He tone darkens as he raises his blade. He could suddenly hear the noise of men climbing down from the trees...but that didn't matter, what mattered was that she needed a lesson to be taught to her. He could hear the screams as he sliced downwards with his blade.

The queen harpy closed her eyes from her inevitable death….but after a few moments, nothing happened. She opened her eyes to find the sword a foot from her face. She looked up at Luka in surprise.

"I am not going to kill you….if i did...i would have proven your point" He remarked before picking up his sword and deactivating it. He walked away before standing next to the base of a tree. 

( A FEW MINUTES LATER)

After watching them for a bit, Luka saw them slowly making peace with one another. He couldn't hear very well so he had trouble making any words out….but it all looked positive. As long as peace was restored...then he was satisfied….although plenty of family disputes started over the fact that most of the men had at least six children, not including their human ones. He just chuckled at the sight, he had gotten out of his violent demeanor now...it was always a chore to keep it under control.

"We should just let them settle this out" Alice said out of the blue. Luka nodded. 

"Yes, I am a warrior...not a counselor" he huffed in humor.

Soon night fell. The village had finally settled the problems and the queen promised to no longer kidnap men from the village. After the agreement the harpies and humans began to celebrate the unity of this giant family. Once night had hit...they had a giant party. Luka stayed out of it for the most part...he was never a person to attend parties. 

He sat on a tree stump, sharpening his elbow blades. It wasn't originally meant to be used as a sharp object for combat...but he saw potential. Luka was using a stone that he often used to sharpen his old iron sword...but now that it's melted...he used it for his armor. He looked back to see the party...he slowly sighed. He might as well be social for once on this adventure. Luka also had another objective, to ask the queen about this...Enrika. 

The name just made him feel a wave of...nostalgia? But how could he feel nostalgic to something he's never heard of before? Luka shrugged off the many questions he had, they would be answered...in time. He looked around the party and quickly saw the queen. The beast walked over to her. Her eyes immediately widened with his approach.

"I am not going to harm you, I have already done too much of that already," Luka jokes, pointing towards the bandages on her face. He was expecting a slap to the face or a barrage of insults...but instead he got a chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose so" The queen smirked.

"I was expecting a much more…..violent reaction, I guess I assumed wrong " He replied.

"I do not blame you for doing what you did, although I didn't expect to get defeated so easily," she said before taking a drink of wine using both of her wings. 

"I did fight off Granberia so..." Luka replied, causing the queen to gasp in shock.

"Did....did you say that right? Or have I drunk too much already?" She asked. 

"She was invading illiasburg...so i stopped her...she put up quite the fight, wouldn't mind fighting her again" he confirmed.

"So...you have actually fought the heavenly knight of fire? And won?" The Queen asked. Luka nodded. "Well...no wonder i did nothing"

"Hey, at least you put a few new scars on my armor" He gestured to his helmet. She laughed.

"Sorry about that," she remarked.

"I was the one who barged into your village, sword swinging" Luka chuckled.

"Well...you have brought peace to our lands...so...I thank you, even though I tried to stop you" The Queen harpy smiled. 

"Well...i am merely doing my job," He replied. "Anyway, that is not the main reason i have come to speak with you"

"Really? What is it?" She asked.

"How well do you know this continent?" Luka asked.

"Pretty well, why do you ask?" 

"Do you know of the village, Enrika?" He asked.

"Umm...I know of it" The queen answered.

"Do you know where i could find it? I feel like...i know of it for some reason...yet I've never heard the name before" Luka explained. She nodded.

"Well, it's on the other side of the continent, to the far west of illiasburg. That's where you'll find it" The harpy queen answered.

"Thank you" he said before slowly walking away.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Luka turned around.

"I'm going to sleep, parties aren't my thing" he replied before walking away to set up his tent. 

After getting his tent set up he decided training some more would be good, since the battles will only get tougher from here. He pulled out his energy sword and ignited the blade. He got into his regular fighting stance and did what he had always done, fight an invisible opponent. 

Luka growled as he charged the foe, his sword sparking as if it was begging to bathe in the blood of his enemies. His foe dodged the assault and tried to stab him. He dodged just in time. Luka sliced his blade backwards, cutting his foes head off.

He continued to cut down foe after foe. Battle by battle he grew more and more tired, but he would not falter. Luka could feel his muscles aching from the constant swinging and slashing, but he ignored it and continued to fight. He suddenly sensed someone and spun around, blade at the ready.

"Calm down, it's just me idiot" Alice huffed. "You should be asleep"

"I decided to train some more, I am still getting used to this new blade" Luka explained, deactivating his sword.

"Well if you aren't going to sleep, why not spar with me?" She replied. The beast's eyes widened at her words. She wanted to spar? She seemed extraordinarily strong. He nodded.

"You wish to spar with fists or blades?" Luka asked. Alice rubbed her chin in consideration.

"Fists, I need some practice," she answers. "Don't hold back on me"

"I won't" The beast replied, already getting eager for this challenge. His armored toes were digging into the ground and his muscles were just begging for a fight. He roared, his mandibles wide open for his foe to see all of his unsightly teeth. Luka charged before trying to launch a punch to her midsection, but she suddenly disappeared. His eyes widened before he turned around and instantly blocked a punch to his face.

"I'm impressed, no one has blocked that on the first hit, " Alice remarked.

"How did you?" Luka asked, his eyes still widened with shock at her absurd speed.

"Teleportation, obviously...not many beings can move that fast, and I'm included" she replied.

"Well...let's hope that wins you this...match!!" He roared before knocking away her fist and kicking her in the head. Alice momentarily staggers before quickly recovering and whips Luka with her tail, sending him a few feet away.

'I forgot, Lamia...need to watch out for the tail" he thinks as he quickly gets up and charges in once more. He quickly notices the tail coming in for another swing. Luka jumps over the attack and punches Alice in the gut. He doesn't have any time to celebrate as she hits him square in the mandibles. He doesn't go flying however, instead he begins to slam his fist into her gut over and over. She backed off, they began to circle on another...ready to charge at any moment.

"Not bad, you're pretty good" Alice remarked. She charged him and grabbed his foot with her tail. The beast growled before being lifted into the air. He looked up to the lamia, she landed a direct blow to his gut. Luka coughed up phlegm before kicking Alice in the head with his other foot, causing her to lose her grip on the beast. He fell to the ground, holding his gut for a moment. He looked over to see Alice still stunned from the hit. Luka slowly got up before charging her. He was just about to land the hit before she quickly dodged out of the way. He looked around in confusion before jumping backwards, narrowly avoiding a fist to his head.

"You are stronger than Granberia...so you must be.." Luka observed before the dots finally came together. His fighting spirit instantly vanished at the realization, he couldn't do this right here, right now. "So...I am currently sparring with the monster lord, isn't that right?"

Alice nodded.

"Your not so dumb after all" she commented.

"Hmm….let's finish this when we get to hellgondo" he remarked, losing his stance. The beast was disappointed to quit so early...but this wasn't the time to end it.

"Fine by me" Alice dropped her guard as well.

Luka huffed before walking over to the tent. He sat down by the fire, staring into the flames. He sat there for a few minutes till Alice broke the silence.

"How did you figure it out?" She asked, a small smirk on her face.

"I remembered that the four heavenly knights challenge the monster lord for the title...the others that lose become the new heavenly knights...so...if you're stronger than Granberia...one of the strongest of the heavenly knights, you must be the monster lord" Luka explained.

"How do you know all of this?" Alice asked, her eyes slightly widened.

"I read...even the things the priests don't want me to," he replied. "There is no need for concern….i have no desire to harm you"

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, you can explain all of this to me when you wish...i don't care...but you're not evil. If you're not an evil doer...you're an ally" Luka answered.

"I can't tell if your smarter or more stupid" Alice chuckled. A moment of silence descended on them, both Individuals staring into the flame. Time passed before curiosity got the better of the monster lord.

"Question" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you want coexistence? You neither man nor monster, what do you have to gain?" Alice slithered closer to him.

Luka sighed. 

"I….My mother died a few years ago" He explained. "Killed from an unknown sickness, from an unknown source"

"I'm sorry" she replied.

"Don't be. She told me to bring peace to this world….it's her last wish. I also wanted it, i saw no point for the constant hatred….it needed to end or else one species might go extinct….and...they cannot live without the other….so i decided to end it...once and for all" he explained. "I always had a thirst for combat, maybe it's in my blood...I'm not sure. So...i decided to kill two birds with one stone, fight tons of powerful foes while bringing peace to this land"

"Is that it?" Alice asked. "It's a good reason, but….it seems there's more to it than that"

"..i...wanted to prove the world wrong about me, people see me as a monster...a true monster.... a freak. I pleaded for the villagers to help my sick mother….but all I got was beaten and spit on, for my appearance. Then a group of soldiers came into town, they found me pleading for help, and tried to kill me and my mother, a form of extermination, i lost control. I killed every single soldier…..no pity, nor mercy" Luka answered. "She watched as i killed them...and she begged me to stop, but i couldn't hear her over my own screams of rage. When it was over, she looked at me like they did for a few moments...like an animal. Afterwards, she had somehow forgiven me...and asked me to never give into that rage...ever again. I wished i could've listened….but now I'm trying to change...this... is my redemption"

The lamia looked at him with pity, and shock. She never expected his story to be that horrid.

"Sorry, for bringing up bad memories" she apologized. "I didn't know you had such a story"

"No one knows...not even my closest friends, Betty wasn't around back then...she came to the village afterwards, those were the better times of my life, being accepted" he replied. 

Luka yawned before taking off his helmet and laying on his back. 

"But...it is nice to have another friend" He looked over at Alice. "Especially one who is probably stronger than me, but that might change...who knows?"

She chuckled.

"If you think I'm gonna help you in battle you better rethink that" She commented.

"Why would i require assistance? I don't...at least not any time from now...but...it is nice not being alone, that is all" Luka replied. He could feel sleep pull at him before he gave into peaceful slumber.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

The sun was high in the sky as the two set off to Enrika. The harpies and humans wished them goodluck and farewells as they left.

"We'll see eachother again, some day" Luka waved before walking away from the harpy village. 

"So where to now?" Alice asked.

"To the town of Enrika, I need to see it," He replied.

"Do you know much of it?" She asked.

"No...but everytime i hear the name...I feel a sense of nostalgia," Luka explained. "Have you heard much of it?"

"Only a tad, I've barely heard of it at all" Alice answered.

"Well, let's go see it for ourselves" he remarked. The beast continued to walk down the path.

(AFTER A DAY OF WALKING)

"Well...it appears that it's in the forest" Luka commented, staring into the thick foliage with caution. "I hope this will be worth it"

He sighed before walking down the densely covered path, Alice in tow. He looked around the dense branches in fascination. How old was this forest? Who lived here?

He was shaken from his thoughts by a rustling noise in a bush. Luka was instantly on guard. He watched as the unknown creature came out of the shrubs….but it was just a squirrel. He sighed before dropping his guard.

"You seem jumpy" The Monster lord commented. 

"This forest smells weird, that's all" He replied. "It wreaks of monsters, not quite sure what exact type however"

Luka suddenly saw someone drop from the trees….it was a dark elf. She slowly got up before staring him down. She had dark skin...and wore very revealing, green cloth for clothes. She had oddly white hair as well...like Alice. He shook himself out of his examination before grabbing his blade and igniting it. The dark elf looked at the blade of blue energy in shock.

"Wait….are you Luka?" She asked. Luka froze in shock. She knew his name? He slowly nodded. "Then, you are allowed in" 

The dark elf gestured to the path before slowly walking back into the forest, out of sight. The beast just stood there in shock.

"What in the hell just happened?" He asked himself. He looked over at the now human Alice, she shrugged. 

"Just go...let's see," she replied. Luka nodded before walking down the path.

After a few minutes they had arrived. He looked around in fascination at the quiet, small village. It didn't seem very large...only about seven houses. Luka slowly walked towards the village before someone began walking towards him. It was a woman. She had bright blonde hair and big, light blue eyes. She wore a green dress...which covered up everything to Lukas pleasure. She looked at him closely. Her eyes widened in shock….before she smiled. 

"Luka...is that you?" She giggled. His eyes widened before he slowly walked closer to her. He began to quickly sniff her, getting her scent. Lukas eyes widened.

"I...know you," he remarked. "But ….i can't remember where" 

"You were only a baby when we last met Luka, my name is Micaela" she explained. "My you have grown...you are larger than a horse!"

"Who are you...to me?" Luka asked. Micaela giggled.

"That's a talk for another time....but it was not a mistake you have come here" she replied, her voice much more serious.

"It's not? And for what reason am i supposed to be here?" He asked. 

"Because your blood father left something for you here" Micaela answered. "He...told me to give it to you when the time was right"

"Wait...you knew my real father?" Luka asked, his eyes widening for more than a beast like him should. She nodded.

"Yes...although I've only met him once," she replied. "Anyway, its time"

Before he could ask what she was talking about, Micaela walked towards what could be assumed was her house and walked inside. Luka waited for her to come back out….which took a few minutes. She finally walked out of the house with a device that was...confusing to say the least. Micaela offered it to him. He picked it up, getting a feel for it. It...looked so odd. It was purple and had blue,glowing marks on the sides. 

"What...is this?" Luka asked. 

"I believe he called it...a plasma repeater?" She answered. "He said to also give you this" 

Micaela handed him a bit of paper. He looked at it...it was instructions. It showed how to hold it and what to pull for it to fire, so it was a projectile weapon. Luka looked at it closely before holding it properly. The bit on the back looked like it was meant to rest on his shoulder. He looked right in front and spread his legs. He looked at the trigger before pointing the repeater at the tree before firing. He was instantly shocked by what he saw, a huge stream of small glowing blasts came bursting out of the barrel. He looked and saw the tree was burnt with blue smoke coming off it. All three looked at the tree in slight shock.

"This...will be an invaluable tool on my journey" he looked down at the weapon in awe. He turned to Micaela. "Thank you, in am in your debt"

Her eyes widened when he bowed to her. She smiled and nodded.

"It's fine...just...return when you know it's right" Micaela replied. Luka looked at her before nodding. He slowly made his way back through the forest...gun in hand. They eventually reached the edge of the forest and he had an itching question.

"Now...where will i put this?" He asked himself. He put it on his shoulder before something odd happened. The weapon for some reason got pulled to the back of his armor and locked in place.

"I guess that's where" Alice chuckled. 

"I guess so" Luka remarked before pulling it off his back once again and repeating the process over and over. He quickly got used to it and left it on his back. "Now...where to next?"

"Well since you want to get off this continent, iliasport" she explained. Luka nodded.

"Yes,l….let us be on our way" he said before walking.

END OF CHAPTER 2….HOPE THIS WAS AS GOOD AS ONE….IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR CRITICISM...REVIEW!! SEE YA!!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3…..THIS STORY IS HONESTLY DOING BETTER THAN MY OTHER ONE, SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THESE CHAPTERS, IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS,REVIEW!!….NOW THAT THAT'S OUT OF THE WAY...LET US BEGIN.

(Btw if some weapon names confuse you and i don't either explain it at all or don't explain it well enough, look it up!!)

MONSTER GIRL QUEST AND HALO ARE ALL OWN BY THEIR RESPECTIVE COMPANIES AND PERSONS, I DO NOT OWN THEM.

The Duo, after a few days of hiking, had made their way to Iliasport. It was much more humid and hot than any other part of the continent they had been to, most likely due to the fact that it was closer to the equator. The monsters had also gotten far stronger, but due to the beast's new weapon they fell like flies. Luka looked around the town while Alice was sweating herself to death.

"It's…..so hot" she breathed. He huffed in mirth. For a monster lord she acted quite funny.

He looked around, trying to find the actual port in this town so they could get off this continent. As Luka observed the area he noticed a slight problem, it wasn't a lively town at all. Most ports from what he was told were thriving with people, but it looked so lifeless. There were people around of course… but they seemed so downhearted.

"It's not very lively for a port town" Alice commented.

"Took the very words out of my head" He replied. Luka had finally set his eyes on the port. He saw another perplexing sight. Not a single ship was leaving. He walked over to a crew member from one of the vessels and confronted him. 

"Do you know why there are no ships leaving port?" Luka asked. The man looked in shock at his appearance, before quickly clearing his throat.

"W..well, there is what we believe is a curse. Whenever we leave, no matter how nice the day looks, a massive storm hits and we can't cross the sea" He explained. The beast nodded before walking away.

"Hmm, curious" Luka rubbed his mandibles in perplexity. He figured it must be magic from a monster, it had to be. He walked over to Alice. "Do you have any ideas? Since you're the Monster lord and all"

"I recall Alma Elma being up to this, she thought that if humans couldn't leave the continent, then there would be less hero's to worry about" She explained. "She took the whole "self defense" idea i enforced and set it to another level"

"So...how do we cross?" He asked, Alice shrugged.

"Ask around, maybe someone here knows," she suggested. Luka shrugged before turning around to meet an unwelcome sight.

"There is a way my hero!!" Amira said with a skip in her step. The beast slumped over before walking away and proceeded to bang his armored head on a wall for a few seconds.

"Are you alright darling?" She asked. Luka immediately felt the unbearable rage creep up his spine like a match lighting a piece of rope.

"Just an aneurysm out of sheer stupidity" He responded. Luka slowly stopped banging his head against the wall and took a deep breath. He then slowly exhaled, sounding more like a guttural growl than anything else.

He looked over at the monster and sighed again.

"Anyway, what are you on about?" Luka asked.

"There is a way to cross the sea...but it requires the Poseidon's Bell," Amira explained.

"Poseidon's Bell?" He clacked his mandibles together.

"Yes, the infamous treasure of Captain Selene" she answered.

"Hmmm, alright, where is this treasure?" Luka asked.

"It is to the east, on the shoreline, can't miss it" Amira replied. "Was this information helpful?"

"You have made me enraged, but yes...very helpful" he replied.

"Then I shall bid you….adieu!!" She remarked before scampering off somewhere.

"I have heard of this treasure, it grants any ship that carries it protection from any storm, no matter how severe" Alice explained, crossing her arms.

"That would be very valuable….hmph, we should probably be on our way. A port town like this will only suffer if it does not have access to the rest of the world" Luka replied before walking away. The monster lord watched him leave, deep in thought.

'He is always on task no matter what, huh? Idiot' The Lamia thought to herself before smirking.

(A LONG TREK LATER)

"I figured we would be there by now...but I guess this will do" Luka said as he sat next to the fire. After the long walk they had realized that night was coming and decided to set up camp halfway between the cave and the port. 

"As always, your food is acceptable" Alice complimented before stuffing her face full of a meaty steak that the beast had cooked. Luka chuckled as he watched her eat. She was always a glutton and he found much humor in her banter about food. 

"So...what are you going to do once we get to the castle?" He asked. Alice's eyes widened momentarily before swallowing the food in her mouth.

"We will probably fight….there is nothing else we could do" she replied. "Stop the heavenly knights then fight me, simple"

"It's weird hearing that from you" Luka pointed out. "Since your basically telling me to kill you"

"Let's just...drop the topic" Alice asked.

"Alright" he replied. 

A few minutes of silence graced the two, both just staring into space. This was not a uncommon sight when they camped...after a few days being together this had become routine.

"I need to sleep," Luka pointed out. He yawned before crawling over to his tent. He curled up before letting the sweet embrace of unconsciousness claim him.

(POV SWAP)

"Ugh" the beast groaned before looking around, seeing nothing but an endless bright horizon. He could see the bright sun and white clouds above him, but nothing else. He slowly got up, trying to get his bearings.

"You are Luka, Correct?" A very deep and disturbing voice called out. Luka looked down and saw the source, a glob of black liquid on the floor.

"Yes, what are you?" He replied.

"I am a part of you...we are the same being...we.….are.....hmmm...i don't have a proper name yet...but i will think of one" The strange blob replied before it suddenly consumed the entire area with black liquid, it was nothing but a black, wet void. He looked around and finally saw white, pupiless eyes staring at him from the wall. It slowly morphed into a giant head. The eyes were like streaks of white, going to the back of its head. Its mouth had pink gums...and huge fang-like teeth. Its tongue went on for at least a couple of feet, it was bright and pink.

"You look like a monster" Luka huffed. The creature laughed in mirth as well.

"Best not to judge…..Luka" It remarked. "You are a bit grotesque yourself my friend"

"Maybe so….but what are you? Why are you in my head?" He asked.

"Consider me a friend...not a foe…" The creature replied. He narrowed his huge white eyes."i am here to assist you...but unfortunately, i cannot fully awaken. Wish i could do it by myself...but i am technically connected to you...so...if i could help i would...but it appears your stuck with me in your dreams till i am woke"

"So...you know everything?" Luka asked.

The creature nodded it's huge head.

"I have every single memory of yours...since we were born at almost the exact same time" The creature responded.

"Wait….how did you get into my body?" He asked.

"Uhhh...hmmm...it was a form of pass down? No idea...all i know is that one of your family and my family are connected like we are" The goop replied.

"Okay, doesn't help but it's something...do you have a name?" Luka asked. The creature looked up in thought.

"I believe my species are called….symbiotes?" He replied. "As far as my own name...I'm still working on it"

"So...can you get out of my body?" He asked. The creature immediately shaked his head.

"I can't...and even if I wanted to...I would be powerless" The symbiote answered.

"Well, it was worth asking" Luka shrugged. "Now….when do i wake up from this strange vision?"

"Wait for it" The symbiote started. "Right about…..now!"

(POV SWAP)

"Aaghh!!" Luka screamed as he jumped out of the tent, his breathing loud and frantic. He held his chest as he continued to hyperventilate. After a few moments, he slowly began to breathe at a much calmer rate. The beast looked around to see it was morning. The early sun was still low in the sky. Luka sighed in relief, the vision was over. That bastard scared the life out of him before he awoke.

"What was that?" Alice asked, her eyes still slightly widened from his sudden awakening.

"It was...a vision...of a creature made of black goo" He started. "We had quite the discussion, before he caught me by surprise as i awoke, and i was so surprised it caused me to panic"

"So...a nightmare?" She asked.

"Yes...let's go with that" Luka replied. He put on his helmet."Now, let us head to the cave"

(ANOTHER LONG TREK LATER)

They had arrived at the cave entrance. It was just like every other cave the beast had walked into. It was dark and bland stone, with specks of moss covering the walls. He looked into the darkness before sighing. Luka ignited his blade, using it as a torch as he walked into the darkness. He looked around and still saw no indications of life. The beast turned around and Alice was right behind him. He chuckled before walking onwards.

"It smells like fox" She observed.

"I don't know what fox smells like, so I can't really add much to that….but at least we know what to expect," Luka replied." I wonder if this legendary captain put traps around here?"

"This place...feels so….dead yet alive...wonder if we'll meet a ghost or two,heh" he chuckled, although he got a very unexpected response.

"Gg...ghost!!" Alice squeaked. Luka looked over at her, with a face of humor.

"Are you okay?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

"Ff..fine" she replied. The beast shrugged it off as he continued onwards, till of course he felt a certain monster's breath on his neck and hands on his shoulders.

"Do you need to cower behind me?" Luka asked. Alice huffed, but didn't move an inch. He simply grunted before walking further into the cave. "What was that!?"

"Aaahh!!" The lamia screamed as she jumped on top of the beast with her coils, causing Luka to almost lose balance and fall.

"Alice...take a tip...from me" he started. "Lay off the ama ama dangos, they are not doing any favors for your weight, ugh"

"Sshut up!!" She yelled. "Deal with this!!"

Alice scurried off before Luka was left with his opponent which was….a kitsune. A very weak kitsune. She only had two tails, indicating she was below average.

"Wwhha!! A beast is here!!" She yells, she was quite frightened by his appearance, he couldn't blame her. The kitsune had grey fur and red eyes. She was quite small too, looking like a child.

"Get out of my way...i will have the Poseidon's Bell!" Luka growled. The kitsunes faced turned into a smile.

"Tamamo said i can't let anyone take the treasure" she replied.

"Alright, then i will have to force my way past you!" He said before he roared with rage and got into his fighting stance, blade in hand. Luka wouldn't actually kill her, he'd just scare her. He charged her, his eyes glowing a golden sheen in the darkness. He launched a mock strike and hit the ground...and that was all she needed to bolt.

"Uhh!! I'm gonna go now!!" The kitsune choked before bolting into the darkness. 

He could hear her hit something before yelling in desperation. Luka, being the beast he is, rushed over to help her. He found her tied up in a cobweb, struggling to get free. He noticed something on the ceiling. The beast looked up and saw a spider girl. 

She attempted to snatch him but he rolled out of the way. After he dodged the attack he sheathed his blade and quickly pulled out his repeater. 

Luka aimed it at one of her legs before pulling the trigger, sending a barrage of energy bolts right through her leg, cutting it off. The spider girl fell to the ground, holding her leg in pain while yelling from the wound. Luka wasn't too concerned, she was an arachnid type, they could grow limbs back. He calmly walked past her, holstering his gun before grabbing the kitsune by the shoulders and pulling her out of the web.

"Uhh...thanks!!" She said, wiping some web off her clothes.

"Don't mention it, now I believe you were running away?" He calmly stated.

"Ooh!! Right!" She yelled before dashing off into the darkness. 

Luka stared at the scene in humor. He looked back at the spider girl and felt a bit of pity...but he immediately hardened himself and walked further into the cave. 

"That was rather cold, Luka" Alice pointed out.

"Yes...well...I don't really care," he replied.

The two continue down the cavern till they see an opening to their right. Luka pokes his head in and sees a chest in the middle of an empty room. Any regular man or hero would most likely rush the chest and try to take all the loot, but his sense of smell told him to avoid that option. It was a monster, not a chest. It smelled nothing like wood, only of mucus and other foul liquids they use to digest men and their seed. Luka walks away in disgust, not even thinking about it.

"Smart of you" The monster lord complimented.

"If I couldn't smell that horrendous odor...I don't think anyone could," he replied.

Just as they continued walking they came across a door. Unfortunately, there was a high ranking monster guarding it. She looked similar to a kitsune, except she had the bottom half of an oversized fox. Luka counted the tails...seven. She was a force to be reckoned with in monster standards...fortunately for the beast, he breaks most standards. He cautiously walked over to her. The kitsune immediately got her guard up the moment she saw him.

"What's your business here!?" She asked, her canines showing.

"I am here to claim the Poseidon's Bell and go to the sentora continent!!" He roared. His fiery eyes made a few sweat drops fall from the kitsune's forehead. "And if you don't want to end up the same as Granberia...get out of my way!!!!"

Her eyes immediately widened at his statement. He was the one to defeat Granberia? She almost couldn't believe it...but now that she looked at him, he does look like the warrior the heavenly knight described as she returned battered and bruised.

"I...cannot!!" She fired back.

"Then you will fall!" Luka replied before cracking his knuckles.

"There is no need" a voice came from the now open door. Another kitsune walked out from the door. She had blonde fur, with white tips on the end of each of her nine tails. She had bright green eyes and her clothes were some interestingly colored robes...but they covered up everything so he wasn't complaining. Luka recognized the woman. She was the heavenly knight of earth...Tamamo. In her hands is what he assumes is the Poseidon's Bell.

"But Tamamo, he is trying to ruin the miss-" the kitsune was cut off by the heavenly knight.

"No...you're no match for him Nanabi, no matter how strong you are right now" Tamamo explained. She turned his attention to the beast. "So...warrior Luka, i've heard stories about you"

"Stories? There's not much to make a story about" he said, being humble subconsciously.  
Tamamo laughed at his remark. The mood took a much lighter tone than before. She slowly walked around him, sniffing him carefully.

"Ooh...you're a rare one in this world...defiant. You have a scent of dominance to you...i like that" she remarked. "You are strong, i bet alipheese the eighth would even have trouble with you, haha"

"But most importantly….you smell like the man with a heart of gold under all that rage and pain" Tamamo continued, her tone turning genuine for mere moments. Luka freezes up for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Anyway, I'll be taking this now"

"Stop, i need that...and if you don't give it to me...i will take it" He growls, he's a bit less aggressive than before...mostly because Tamamo doesn't seem to be a bad person, so she gets some leeway.

"Actually, you can have it," she replied.

"Wait...what?" He asked.

"I give it to you as thanks for saving one of my kitsunes from before, she told me about it...so take it as my thanks as the leader of the kitsunes" Tamamo gestured for him to grab it. He took it, and she walked away, her other kitsune's in tow.

"That...was one of the strangest conversations I've ever had" Luka said as he examined the Poseidon's Bell. He carefully put it in his pouch for safekeeping.

"Damn foxes" Alice cursed as she came out of the shadows.

"You sure have a grudge against kitsunes don't you?" He asked. She cheekily smiled while nodding her head. Luka rolled his eyes before walking towards the entrance to the cave, monster lord in tow.

(A DAY OR TWO LATER)

The pair had finally returned to Iliasport. Luka had now reached the actual port part of town and was trying to get a boat to head over to sentora.

"This is the first day I have ever left this continent" He said to himself mostly.

"I've passed by it a few times while in flight" Alice replied.

"Interesting" Luka responded. He looked around and eventually saw someone that resembled a captain.

"Uh excuse me, sir?" He asked. The man immediately jumped from the beast's query.

"Yy..yes?" The captain asked.

"We seek a voyage to the sentora continent" Luka explained, but was only met by laughter.

"Hahahaha, did ya not know, boy? Do ya know what happens every time we go out to the open ocean?" The man asked. The beast immediately pulled out the bell.

"If we hang this on the ship's bow we should be alright" He explained.

"But it's just a dinky old bell, what's that gonna do?" The captain asked.

"I'll handle this Luka" Alice says before walking past the beast and in front of the captain. Her eyes suddenly flashed before returning to normal. "Follow my commands"

The man immediately stood to attention, awaiting orders. Luka shaked his head before chuckling, was there nothing this woman couldn't do?.

"Yes your wish is my command!!" The captain hollered.

"Take us to the sentora continent, begin the preparations at once" Alice ordered.

"Yes m'am" the man replied. "Boys!! Get the ship ready!! We're heading to sentora!!"

The crew quickly got to the preparations directly as he gave the order. They all got to work.

"Thank you Alice, for helping me," Luka said. Alice huffed before walking onto the ship. He shrugged his shoulders, she would come around. And with that, they set off for sentora. 

(NIGHTFALL)

They're voyage continued into the night. Luka crossed his arms as he watched the moon. He rested his back in front of the Foremast. The beast sighed as he looked at the almost sapphire orb sitting there in the pitch black sky. 

Luka looked around before walking towards the edge. He put his head over the edge and watched the waves hit the ship. He could feel his legs slightly buckle from the sight. The beast grumbled before looking away, water wasn't his thing. He tried swimming once….then he immediately stopped. Luka despised swimming...he just can't do it.

"I am envious of you fish, lucky bastards" he hissed.

"What are you doing?" Alice blurted. Luka jumped.

"I was just!!....looking... at the sea" he replied. 

"It is beautiful" she replied before staring into the moon herself. "You looked nervous there for a second"

"Oh...uhh...it's just…..i can't swim" He quietly said in shame. The lamia suddenly burst with laughter.

"Hahahahahahaha!!!" Alice died. "A beast that can defeat Granberia...pfft..is afraid of water?" 

He nodded.

"It's just...my body isn't built for it...plus my heavy armor...I'd drown...i wouldn't know my lung capacity since….I've never swam more than once" Luka explained. Alice was about to respond before the sky turned into a ravenous storm. Lightning soon began to strike around them and the surrounding sea. Typhoons formed across the ocean as far as the eye could see. The waves began to grow to several stories high. By some miracle the ship wasn't affected by it whatsoever.

'Looks like the Bell worked after all' The beast thought to himself. His eyes widened before he began to sniff the air, making sure he wasn't wrong. Luka immediately pulled out his repeater and pointed it upwards. 

"I smell a succubus" he growled.

"You know what a succubus smells like?" Alice asked.

"Yes...I fought off a pack of them trying to invade our village long ago" The beast explained before returning to the sky, weapon tracing.

"Oh ho ho, so this was the warrior sweet Granberia talked so much about!" A playful voice remarked around them. Luka aimed around, trying to find the source. Suddenly he saw someone drop in front of him. He trained the gun on the woman. She was indeed a succubus. She had a huge head of long pink hair, so much in fact that he wondered how she didn't step on it. She wore a small tunic on her chest that just covered up her lower half of her cleavage, nipple included. She also wore what appeared to be very thick panties for her undergarments with very tight pants and a huge veil-like cape on her back and covering her shoulders. The succubus had bright red eyes and pale skin...with interesting tattoos on said skin. She had huge pink wings that resembled dragons. Don't forget the huge horns succubus are so well known for...but she was no ordinary succubus, she was the highest class of succubus. Luka could smell it...she was the Alpha of them….she was their Queen. There was no doubt...she was the succubus Queen and heavenly knight of wind….Alma Elma.

"So...we finally meet, Luka boy!!" Alma Elma almost squealed in what could be seen as...excitement?. Luka was definitely Alien to her personality...most folk, including monsters, had a hardened heart in this day and age and were just trying to survive in this cruel world. Alma Elma on the other had sounded like a child, completely and utterly playful and mischievous.

"Yes, we meet at last, heavenly knight" He bowed his head in respect.

"My!! So respectful….that's cute" She giggled with a sweet, almost too sweet smirk on her face.

"If you have come here to stop me...i will have to fight you" Luka said, his face contorted into a small snarl.

"Oh...well I guess I have no choice then!! Hehehe. Well then Luka boy…..wanna play?" Alma Elma said before opening her mouth, revealing her tongue. He sighed, a sigh of lust. Luka knew what was about to happen, he just hoped she would be an actual fight...like the last heavenly knight he crossed fists with.

"I just hope you know that this tactic won't work on me" He said before putting his repeater on his back and cracked his knuckles. The succubus Queen suddenly dropped her seduction act and slowly gained her own stance. 

His eyes widened at the level of experience she had...her posture and form were all signs that she is a fighter, that is her true nature.

'Wait...she can actually fight!!? Yes!! Finally a challenge!!' Luka screamed in joy on the inside as his body began to heat up from the pure battle thirst coursing through his muscles and veins. He was getting really excited.

"Well then Luka boy...let's dance" Alma smirked before flying into the air and launching a punch to Lukas face, sending him crashing to the ground. He quickly got up before blocking the next attack and countered by sweeping her legs and following up by punching her in the gut on the way down. She coughed up some phlegm before using her tail to strangle Luka by the neck. He grabbed the tail and quickly ripped it off before getting a kick to the mandibles. He staggered before roaring in fury, his eyes now a glowing yellow. He charged, blocking every hit and landing a punch to her gut followed by a palm strike to her jaw. Alma dropped to the ground from the last hit. Her eyes now glowing a bright red as she recovered before lunging at him. 

Luka attempted to land an uppercut, but she dodged and hit him right in the ribs. He roared in pain before grabbing her by the neck and throwing her at the mast, disorienting her. The beast growled in satisfaction before running towards her and slamming his armored helmet into her skull. She screamed in pain before her palm struck him in the jaw, knocking him back. Alma jumped onto him, sending Luka to the ground. 

She began to constantly land punch after punch to his face. She attempted to land a haymaker but Luka caught the hit with his palm. His mind was beginning to devolve into his most primal instincts...he was starting to thirst for death. He grabbed her leg and quickly stood up before throwing her into the mast once more. 

Alma recovered much quicker this time before flying into the air.

"I'm actually beginning to enjoy myself" Luka growled almost sadistically, his eyes still a neon yellow, his pupils or irises unable to be seen by the sheer brightness. Alma smirks before landing.

"You're good...haaa….too good" she giggles in between breaths. "I don't ever fight seriously...I guess now...maybe i should?"

She looks down in deep thought, rubbing her chin. She shrugged.

"Nah! I'll leave...you win, Luka boy!! ..Oh…. Monster lord?..hehe.you seem to have found yourself a strong man….he looks like an amazing time in bed" Alma laughed, her eyes no longer glowing.

"Yyy...yeah...sure" Alice crosses her arms before looking away.

"Well then….I'll bid you, farewell!" She waves before flying away at blinding speeds. Luka looks around and suddenly the storm stops. The moon begins to shine once more and the waves almost instantly calm down...the sea is at peace once more.

"So she was the cause of the storms" Luka pointed out, his eyes back to their regular gold color. 

"How can you just start your adventure and already be able to fight off heavenly knights?" Alice asked, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Well...I have been training ever since I was young enough to walk, my father told me to. He told me if i were to continue this training for the years to come...i would be unstoppable. Of course, that was before he brought dishonor to our family name" He spat.

She nodded.

"Now then….that battle plus the bright moon in the sky has made me tired, i need to sleep" Luka breathed. He walked away into the lower decks, trying to find a bunk.

(POV SWAP)

The day was storming, the sky dark and the only sounds that could be heard was thunder and lightning hitting the nearby trees. The electricity flashed and two figures could be seen on a high ridge,covered by the trees. A pair of elites. They kept silent for many minutes, the only sound being rain dropping onto their very different armors.

"So, might I ask Arbiter, why are you assisting me on this scouting mission?" Shipmaster asked.

"It is the least I could do, after all...your son is at risk" Arbiter replied. "And i know how it feels to lose a son, Rtas, i don't want you go through that pain again"

"Let's not discuss my firstborn, please?" Rtas asked. 

"It's not your fault he fell in with the storm facti-"

"I said stop!!" The white armored elite hissed. "He is the way he is because of me...and i will deal with it, one day" 

The Arbiter nodded before pulling out his plasma carbine and looked down its sights. He trained his weapon towards an enemy hideout. The building was of forerunner design, odd spikes pointing out every which way. There was a very well guarded interior, sangheili and lekgolo everywhere.

"I see two guards at the entrance and four squads patrolling the rest of the compound. They are all moving in around the base...they look as if they expect company, if we wish to get the Intel, and see if they know about Luka, we need to be smart" he explained.

Shipmaster nodded, his right mandibles growled in acknowledgment. He felt the left side of his face in annoyance, how he longed to have his left mandibles back once more.

"Did you know the humans call me half jaw?" Rtas pointed out. He was met by chuckling.

"Well, they call me Arby, like that fast food place that has been around for five hundred years" The Arbiter laughed.

"I remember the time when the entire phantom began to chant that ridiculous slogan the moment you elevated up to the troop bay" Shipmaster laughed.

"What did I have to do with meat? I question our men's intelligence sometimes" He chuckled. Thel immediately crouched next to rock to his left. Rtas laid down right behind a fallen log. A phantom slowly flew past, its side gunner searching for any intruders. Once the ship was gone the two sighed in relief before cautiously moving out of cover.

"Patrols, i didn't see the phantom before" Arbiter pointed out.

"Wait...that phantom is of Banished design, could it be?" Shipmaster asked himself, his eyes widened in realization.

"The banished and the storm faction are likely making an alliance" Thel confirmed both their fears.

Rtas huffed.

"Scum usually fall in with other Scum" he cursed. Arbiter put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Remember brother, we have killed hundreds of brutes and storm faction soldiers, this will be no different" he explained. Shipmaster straightened his stance. He grabbed his needle rifle before walking away from the ridge and slowly made his way down the hill. Arbiter immediately activated his battle mask, it covered his mandibles with hard plants and his face in a metal, almost knight like mask. He could see through two eye shaped holes on each side. 

"Are you ready Arbiter?" Rtas said through the radio.

"Yes, let us begin" he said before sprinting towards a large rock that was at the base of the hill. Thel quickly got to cover, carbine in hand. He looked over to see Rtas taking cover behind a tree. Arbiter looked past the boulder and could see a squad of sangheili and unggoy. He slowly raised his hand and silently counted down.

Three.

Two.

One.

They burst through the tree lines and immediately opened fire. Arbiter aimed for a sangheili ultras nape, he fired. The elite screamed in pain as he fell over. Shipmaster fired at the unggoy, their small bodies plus their huge heads made them easy targets. He rolled away from a volley of plasma bolts before shooting a barrage of needles into the aliens head. Rtas fired one shot at another grunt, quickly killing it before throwing a plasma grenade at another. The poor creature screamed in fear and shock as he ran towards his allies, begging them to remove the explosive. The rest of the patrol immediately ran as the grunt exploded, taking most of his comrades with him. The white armored elite slowly huffed before walking towards Thel.

"Duck!!" Arbiter yelled before firing in Shipmaster's direction. Rtas immediately dropped to the ground and spun around. He saw a spec ops elite quickly drop to the ground with a thud.

"Thanks" Rtas grunted before getting up. He looked at the dead sangheili in curiosity. "I didn't know the storm faction had spec ops"

"I knew, I fought a few on one of our mining colonies" Arbiter replied as he quickly dragged the bodies into the brush, out of sight. "From here on out, stealth camo"

Shipmaster nodded before he pressed a button on his forearm before turning almost completely invisible, only his outline was able to be seen by a keen eye, but the storm made his outline disappear in the rain. Rtas slowly walked towards the base, Arbiter to his left.

"I do prefer this cloaking technology compared to the junk i used back in the covenant" Thel said, sounding pleased as he looked at his cloaked body.

"Now, how should we do this part?" Shipmaster asked. Arbiter looked towards the compound in some thought before coming up with plan number one.

"We could go through the front and sneak in...and most likely have to shoot our way out" He suggested.

"Hmm, seems like the simplest yet the most difficult plan, try and think of another one...that will be our last resort" Rtas remarks. Thel nodded before thinking once more.

"One of us could sneak in and the other takes a sniping position, whilst the other gathers the intel while the entire compound is distracted" He suggested another plan.

"Thel? What's the first thing they're going to check on when they hear a sniper is taking them out?" Shipmaster asked, smirking sardonically.

Arbiter sighed.

"Rush towards the intel to secure it" he said, trying to sound out of breath, like a teenager being told to by his father.

"Those two really have made an impact on you" Rtas chuckled before the two dropped their casual demeanors and got back into the combat mindset. They traced their weapons towards the entrance as they snuck towards it. The pair immediately took cover in a ditch filled with mud as they avoided a spotlight. The light could show even a cloaked elite from its rays.

"Well, so much for clean armor" Shipmaster grumbled as he saw the mud cover his cloaked frame.

"It'll be fine, just focus on the mission" Arbiter said. Rtas nodded. "Rtas...stay here, I'll take out the guards"

He nodded again before aiming his weapon at the two sangheili guardsmen. They were common minors, no real danger. The Arbiter silently walked behind the guard to Rtas's left, avoiding the spotlights and signaled for him to fire when he took out the first guard.

Shipmaster aimed directly at the guard. Thel activated his knuckle blade and slit the guards throat. Rtas immediately fired a needle towards the other guard's skull. It went right through his cranium, but he shot two more times for good measure. He slowly got up and rushed for the other side of the entrance. He narrowly dodged the spotlights before pressing his back against the wall. He nodded over to the Arbiter, he was ready. Rtas slowly walked closer to the entrance.

"Have you noticed none of these foot soldiers have no energy shields? I find it strange" Rtas pointed out.

"They must be running low on supplies, and only sending their advanced tech to the higher ups whilst the lower tiers get junk" Thel explained.

"How many are there again?" Shipmaster asked through the comms, he had forgotten. Thel shaked his head while smiling, his friend was getting too old for his own good.

"Two above us and six elites and eight hunters at base floor level, whatever this intel is...it must be critical" Arbiter explained. "That's not even counting the ones in the barracks...they have an entire militias worth in this base...sixty soldiers at least"

Rtas cursed.

"Just what we needed, should we send for reinforcements?" He asked. Thel shaked his head.

"I'll handle this...just stay back" He said, his expression suddenly darkened, turning into one of pure animalistic fury. "This...is gonna get a bit messy"

The Arbiter quickly put his carbine on his back and grabbed two plasma grenades before slowly walking through the entrance. Rtas immediately walked away from the base, he knew what was about to ensue...and when the Arbiter's pissed...it's better to stay out of his way.

Thel walked through the entrance and threw the grenades at the two guards manning the spotlights. He watched as they yelled in shock before getting blown into pieces. He turned his head back to what was in front of him. The Arbiter was instantly met by at least thirty troops, not counting the pairs of lekgolo. They all watched him, weapons trained on him. He deactivated his camo, the entirety of the group almost gasping from who they saw. Everyone but one elite was shocked, a zealot who looked too cocky for his own good.

"Put your hands behind your back, heretic!!" The zealot ordered, his plasma rifle aimed at his skull.

"As you wish" Thel replied cunningly. He slowly put his hands behind his back, the guards not noticing his pair of plasma rifles that were holstered on the back of his waist. 

The Arbiter quickly pulled out his rifles before lighting the zealot up with plasma bolts. Time seemed to slow down as he ducked and weaved through the constant spray of shots coming at him, all the while taking out the infantry one by one with each shot. Thel jumped into the air as he holstered his rifles and pulled out his energy swords. The one on his right glowing a reddish gold whilst the other its regular neon blue. He dashed towards the enemy, his swords spinning like he was in a dance of death, he sliced into one elite after another, all he could see were bodies and blood. All he could hear were the sounds of pain, anguish, rage and fear as he ripped and teared through the army with great efficiency. He sliced backwards as he reflected a plasma round back at the foe, making a hole in the elites head. The Arbiter then quickly jumped onto a lekgolo's back, it roared and warbled before he sliced it's neck clean off. It dropped to the ground, its body dissolving into small worms as the hunters were known for.

Thel immediately felt the impact of another Hunter slamming into him with its shield like arm. He didn't falter however, he grabbed the shield and pushed it downwards before he sliced the hunters arm clean off. He finished it off with a thrust right through its head with his blade. He looked to his left and saw two more charging him.

'Only four more to go after these two' Arbiter thought to himself before charging towards the two, swords in hand. He jumped towards the closest hunter to his right and landed straight onto it's chest, sending it crashing to the ground from the extreme weight. Thel quickly decapitated it before rolling out of the way from the others plasma beam. He rushed the lekgolo before dashing behind it and slicing it in half from the back, another weak point besides the neck.

Thel was about to run towards the next pair, but he was blasted in the chest from the impact of a gravity hammer. He was slammed into the ground, he quickly got up before roaring at his assailants. They were brutes, their red armor and differently designed weapons indicated they were members of the banished, a rogue faction of brutes and mercenaries that split from the covenant long before it fell. The brute chieftain huffed in humor at the Arbiter's presence.

"Hahahaha, so….Arbiter….are you ready to die?" He asked, his voice laced with overconfidence. The elite huffed before looking up to see the Shipmaster on the elevated platform, weapon aimed directly at the brutes skull 

"You first" Arbiter nodded. The chieftain suddenly dropped to the ground, needles protruding through his head. The elite rolled behind a ghost, the vehicle just covering his entire body. He deactivated his blades and pulled out his carbine. 

Thel poked his upper body above the ghost before he opened fire at the group of a dozen Brutes, dropping about six of them in one spray. He ducked back into cover before reloading.

Rtas jumped to the ground before crouching behind a crate of supplies. He ducked as a plasma round blurred right above his helmet. He was cornered, he could hear the hunters roared before charging up their beams. He had no position to escape, but looked at the shot up crate and saw it was filled with a bunch of plasma grenades. How they did not explode from the constant punishment was a mystery to him, but he did not complain. He holstered his rifle before grabbing a handful of grenades and throwing them over his head. He continued the process for about thirty seconds. All he could hear through the enormous explosion that ensued was the screams of hunters, brutes and sangheili.

"Maybe I should've called for backup" Shipmaster growled before slowly getting up and out of cover, rifle now in hand. He looked around and slowly lowered his weapon, all the targets had been eliminated. Smoke rises from the bodies of the explosion's victims, all burnt and crisped.

"Well, the patrols would've heard that explosion, we need to hurry" Arbiter explained as he jumped out of cover. Rtas nodded. They quickly moved to the level below through a small ramp. They hastily ran down the ramp, guns at the ready. The area was darkened, only the blue lights of the forerunner structure illuminated the area. The pair could see the intel, an interface built into the structure. They rushed over to the device, weapons trained on either entrance.

"Rtas, can you look at it's contents? I'll cover you" Arbiter spoke. Shipmaster nodded before holstering his rifle. He began to type and try to access the files for target sangheili on the storm faction's radar.

"How do you know how to access forerunner tech?" Thel asked. Rtas laughed.

"Because I attended class on high charity, you on the other hand were training for almost the entirety we were stationed there" he replied. The Arbiter could only laugh as well. He remembered those days, when they were close friends, at least before they were separated because of different rankings. Then Rtas was forced to despise him when he became Arbiter...as it was once the highest rank of disgrace in the covenant….when before it was a rank of glory.

"Alright, I'm in" Rtas explained before typing even faster than before. He looked into the database with worry, not sure he wanted to see what it contained. He suddenly came across a profile of a picture of a sangheili infant.

Luka Vadam: strategic value of capture….absolute.

Shipmaster quickly typed once more. Hoping they didn't yet know his location. He looked and saw the location of the world his son inhabited was unknown to them as of yet, he sighed in relief. All of this had been worth it. 

He suddenly heard the sound of footsteps. He looked and saw a Field Marshal charge in from the left entrance, they had been caught again. The distinct shape of his helmet and shoulder plates indicated his rank. The elite had two energy swords and a very bad attitude by the look of it. What made Shipmaster curious was that this Marshal wasn't of the larger elite subspecies, he was a regular sangheili. His leaner figure and darker skin plus the regularly shaped mandibles show the difference quite clearly.

"Arbiter….call in a phantom for pickup, this one is mine" Rtas ordered. Thel nodded before rushing out the other entrance. The Shipmaster looked on at his opponent, his teeth bared and his breath like that of smoke.

"Rtas Vadam….or should i call you "the executioner"?" The Field Marshal said mockingly. Rtas instantly growled in disgust at the use of his nickname he had way back when. "Say, didn't Atriox himself give you that scar on your face? If so...that is quite the honor to have been almost killed by the leader of the Banished"

"You know nothing of honor, storm faction scum" Shipmaster snapped back, he grabbed his energy sword before igniting it. The two slowly circled around one another before quickly charging. The elites blades met, a bright flash of light sparked from each impact. They quickly backed away from each other. Rtas quickly grabbed his other blade and ignited it, but the blade was a bright glowing red. He ran towards the Marshal, blades moving so fast they could only be described as blurs. He blocked an incoming slice before countering with a backlash to the elites neck, cutting his head off.

Shipmaster looked down at the corpse before deactivating his blades and putting them back on his belt. The kill was easy, he might have been a Field Marshall, but just by his shiny armor he could tell the Marshall was young and inexperienced. 

Rtas muttered sangheili curses under his breath before quickly walking up the ramp and back outside. He was met by a squad of red armored elites, most of which held plasma rifles, but he noticed the swords of sanghelios insignia on their chests, they were allies. He quickly dropped his guard and walked over to them.

"Leader!! We have cleared the area of all storm faction forces, the base is ours" A minor explained. Rtas nodded.

"Very good, then let us keep this outpost, for our own advantage" he ordered. The minor immediately nodded before jogging away  
as he walked over to the landed phantom.

"These sure do move fast these days" Shipmaster remarked before walking into the troop bay. Arbiter nodded.

"Yes, well let us be thankful that we know Luka is safe, and that you are still breathing to see him once again" He smiled. Rtas nodded.

"Yes….let us be thankful" he repeated in his own words before the hatch closed and the phantom slowly elevated above the ground and flew into the clouds at extremely fast speeds, out of sight.

Two elites watched as they left, one with orange armor and another with Maroon armor. The latter of the two looked over and asked.

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?" 

"Simmonja, you always ask that question to me" the orange elite retorted.

"Well sorry Griffn'ee I just get curious sometimes" Simmonja snapped back. 

"Hey!! You two!!, get your pathetic hides over here" A general ordered, the two immediately rushed over to help.

(POV SWAP)

"It is about time" Luka sighed as he looked around Port Natalia. It was quite the interesting town and was quite diverse in its culture. The most surprising aspect of it being the peaceful coexistence of mermaids and humans. The beast looked around and saw a plentiful amount of mermaids and humans all talking and walking around the marketplace like it was a regular occurence. He smirked, this was an example of his redemption, if the entire world becomes this way...his redemption would be complete, that is his goal.

"It is certainly a change of pace" Alice crossed her arms. She was still in her human form, for these humans were only used to mermaids, not lamias. Luka nodded.

"At least I won't be a rape victim any time soon" he huffed. Unfortunately the moment he walked further into the town, he quickly heard gasps and fearful remarks from his presence. Luka sighed.

'Just ignore it, they will leave you alone' he thought before walking into the market to restock on supplies. Luka was just about to but some spices before a large explosion went off nearby.

"Oh give me a damn break" He growled before rushing towards the origin of the explosion. He pulled out his repeater as he saw the collapsed building. Luka looked around the entire area in search of hostiles, but found none. 

"Help!! Help me please!!" A little mermaid cried. The beast slightly gasped when he saw her tail had been crushed under the debris. He looked behind him and saw a small group of both mermaids and humans rush towards her, trying to lift the large amount of junk atop of her.

"Stand aside" He ordered. The small group reluctantly backed off. Luka got his hands under the debris. To everyone's amazement, he slowly began to lift the pile of stone and metal. With a roar of frustration, he lifted the debris just high enough for the small mermaid's tail to be free. "Quickly, pull her out!"

The small group quickly dragged out before Luka dropped the huge pile. He sighed before looking towards the child. He walked over to her before kneeling.

"Are you alright?" The beast asked. She quickly nodded.

"It hurts a little, but it would've hurt a lot worse if you didn't save me!!! Thank you stranger!!" The child smiled before grunting in pain and holding her tail. Luka looked and saw the mid section of her tail was heavily bruised. He put a hand into his bag and grabbed a cotton bandage before wrapping it around the bruised area, ignoring her grunts of pain.

"There, that should keep the swelling to a minimum" He said before standing up and walking away. Luka looked towards the crowd around the collapsed building, he could see he was no longer needed. 

The rest of the children were safe and no one was severely injured. He sighed in relief before immediately getting agitated and his nostrils flaring from a familiar smell, the smell of man he hadn't seen in years. He quickly scanned through the crowd and saw his face. He had long black hair and narrow, crazy like eyes. All Luka could see was his red veil over his left shoulder before he disappeared into the crowd, out of sight.

"That...bastard" The beast cursed, after all these years...his past, no...his father's past, comes to haunt him.

"Luka? What's wrong?" Alice asked from behind him.

"Oh...it is nothing" Luka slowly replied before walking away from the scene. "Now then, let us find an inn to stay the night shall we?"

She slowly nodded, still slightly concerned for his behavior.

(AWHILE LATER)

After about half an hour they found a place to stay. A nice, small inn in the outer parts of town.

The beast sighed before sitting down on the bed. He slowly took off his helmet before looking down at the armor on his hands. He still had so many questions just from looking at the helmet. Did most of his species wear this armor? How effective was it in battle? Were there different kinds of armor? The questions almost never ceased. Luka just wished he could talk to a single individual of his race, whatever they were. He sighed in longing before putting his helmet on the nightstand. He looked over to see Alice was in her regular form. He often wondered how it felt to be human. The beast suddenly had a wave of curiosity.

"Alice?" Luka asked.

"What is it?" She replied in an almost annoying tone.

"What does it feel like to be human?" He asked. Alice's eyes quickly widened.

"Oh, umm….it feels different. I have legs, so that's a major change. But...it just feels different. That's all I can say" she replied.

"I see, hmm...i always wondered what it felt like to fit in but...it doesn't matter now" The beast said, trying to kill any drop of curiosity on the subject. He wasn't human, and he was never going to be human, end of story.

"You'll be fine" Alice encourages him. Luka smiled in the best way he could.

"Thank you, for a woman who says she's not my ally, you make a pretty good ally" he chuckles. She merely waves him off while rolling her eyes. This action causes him to laugh even harder, before he knew it he was slamming his fist on the bed from laughing. Alice then suddenly rushed him, covering his mouth with her hand.

"I think you're a bit more rowdy than normal, maybe it's time to milk you dry again to calm you down, hmm?" She whispered seductively, licking her lips. Lukas eyes immediately narrowed into slits at the thought, not from anger, but from lust. He had become quite frustrated after all, so might as well vent. He quickly grabbed her hand before pushing her down onto her back. The beast quickly grabbed her hands and got in really close. 

"I think you're right, but there's only one difference, I am going to pound you till you can't get up properly tomorrow and you can scream and moan, but i will not stop till i am satisfied," Luka growled. He slowly opened his mouth and dragged his sharp teeth across the crease on her neck, causing her to quietly moan from the contact. He continued to drag his teeth up and down her shoulder. 

"You want to continue like this? Or do you want me to get to the main course?" Luka asked.

"Let's get to business" Alice said, her face flushed from his advances. Her elven ears were slightly bent downwards too, she looked far too cute and sexy at the same time for Luka to resist. He quickly let go of her hands before stripping off his armor and under suit. Once he was done he looked up and saw Alice completely nude, all her armor gone. The sight caused Luka to lose control before pouncing on her. It was gonna be a long night.

END OF CHAPTER 3

WELL, I KNOW I DON'T REALLY DO MUCH LEMON IN A LEMON FILLED SERIES….BUT I AM JUST NOT GOOD AT WRITING LEMON, SO FORGIVE ME….BUT ANYWAY, IF YA HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, REVIEW!! SEE YA!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter thats not currently being worked on, so...expect a waiting time as these take awhile to make, haha!!

THIS IS GOING SPLENDIDLY, SO...LET'S SEE WHAT THE PAIR IS UP TO!!

"That was amazing" Alice sighed as she rolled in the covers. Luka was to her right, laying on his back with his hands behind his neck. The pair felt pretty satisfied with their...copulative activities. The Monster lord wasn't used to being dominated, but she was slowly getting used to it, knowing the beast would prefer death over submission. She was starting to like his dominant attitude, and was a bit turned on by it in the bedroom. They had made love to each other all night, only stopping for a light nap.

"It sure was enjoyable," Luka huffed. He slowly got out of the covers before walking to his armor piled up in the corner. He quickly began to put his under suit on. Alice watched the beast slowly put on all of his armor, except his helmet and mandible guard plates. The beast suddenly looked down from where he could hear his stomach growl and grumble.

"Ah yes, I forgot to eat" Luka realized. He quickly got flustered and his face turned a light shade of blue.

"What's that?" Alice asked, pointing at his face. The beast looked away before huffing.

"It's...nothing" He replied, his mandibles chattering in embarrassment. The lamia giggled in delight.

"Even the mighty Luka can get embarrassed?" She asked coyly. "How cute"

"Shut up" Luka hissed, though not actually sounding too hostile. He quickly attached his mandible guards and put on his helmet, he was ready. "Now, let us head out"

"Where are we going?" Alice asked, slowly getting out of bed.

"Hm...I'd say San iria, I will find much humor in laughing at the fools who worship that harpy" He chuckled. The beast quickly picked up his weapons and satchel. "Ready?"

The lamia nodded before turning into her human form in a small flash. Luka huffed, lucky snake. He pushed his jealous thoughts out of his mind before they walked out the door.

Out of the inn, the pair could see the sun was shining bright in the blue sky, a beautiful day. The smell of the sea was potent, with seagulls flying overhead. Luka sometimes cursed his superior sense of smell...the scent of the sea could be putrid.

The beast would've felt peace…. if he couldn't still see the smoke from the destroyed mermaid school. He clenched his fists, damn that bastard….he would pay.

"Something wrong?" Alice asked. Luka shook his head.

"Just...tired is all" He replied. The beast looked towards the Monster Lord with a humorous gaze. "You're the one who wanted a fifth round, after all"

She smirked.

"Didn't hear you complaining" Alice remarked. Luka chuckled.

"True"

(POV SWAP)

The pair had walked along the beach, away from the port city. The air had grown even more humid, and the stench of the sea inhibited Lukas' sense of smell. He looked towards the ocean in what could be described as apprehension, something just told him he would probably go into the sea at some point, he just hoped someone would be there to help him….it would be a very embarrassing way to die.

"So, we're heading to San Iria?" Alice asked. Luka nodded. 

"We will be there in a few days time, maybe shorter if we pick up the pace" He explained. "It's not just the idea of mocking priests that has caught my attention...there is also a weapon there"

"A weapon?" She raised an eyebrow. "Why would you need any more weapons?"

"Maybe my energy sword will fail, maybe my repeater will run out of ammo, who knows what will happen on the battlefield...but I know that I will need a proper weapon that doesn't require magic...or whatever powers these things" Luka replied. The lamia stared at the beast in...almost admiration, maybe she had thought too low of him?

"So...what is this weapon?" She asked.

"A holy blade, called the Goddess sword...i read it was quite powerful, so i considered taking it for myself" He answered, his mouth contorted into a sly smile.

"Kyaaa!!!" A loud scream of a woman came from down the beach. Luka immediately pulled out his repeater and rushed towards the yelling. The warrior was met by an interesting sight. A woman was cornered by a small incline. She wore a somewhat fancy dress, and her hat was an interesting shape. He began to immediately get suspicious, but because of the smell of the sea, he couldn't tell if she was a monster or human. 

The creature assaulting her however, was definitely a monster. Her upper body was like that of a regular human woman, minus the elf ears, she had long red hair, and large sized boobs. The lower body was nothing like a human however. It was like the middle part of a sausage cut into thirds, with weird fleshy bumps covering the skin. The lower mouth was a horrifying sight, mucus dripping from its opening and small tentacles sticking out of it. 

She was a sea cucumber girl, another weak monster. Luka however didn't care if she was weak nor strong, he just wanted to make sure the human woman was safe. He lifted his gun and slowly walked towards the two.

"Lady, get out of here!! Now!!" The beast ordered. 

"Ohh!!...okay!!" She nodded before running away from the scene. The monster watches her leave, but doesn't give chase. She slowly brings her attention to Luka. 

"Well, you're not human" she says to herself, her eyes slightly widened at his appearance. 

The beast simply sighed, gripping his repeater even tighter. He needed to end this quickly.

"I will allow you one chance to retreat before I open fire, make the wise decision" Luka warned. The monster looked in slight consideration, before her face turned into a lusty smirk. She licked her lips before slowly crawling towards him.

"Would you like to feel heaven as my mouth sucks out your semen?" She asked, but she wasn't gonna take a no. The lower mouth suddenly opened up revealing a horrid interior, tons of bumps and tentacles of flesh. Luka almost gagged.

"Very well, since you won't fall back. I will have to encourage you to do so" He remarked before aiming towards the ground right in front of her, he opened fire. A spray of energy blasts made contact with the sand, turning the impact point into a glassy ditch, smoking from the heat. The sea cucumber girl looked at the ground in shock. Her eyes met the weapon pointed directly at her face. The monster then quickly bolted into the sea, out of sight.

"Hmph, pathetic" Luka huffed before putting the gun on his back. He suddenly sees the human woman appear before him.

"Oh!! Thank you!! I am forever in your debt!!" She exclaims.

"Well….your welcome" he nods.

"Will you be my husband!?" The woman asks way too excitedly. The beast just stood there, slightly stunned by this query.

"Uh...no, sorry….i don't know you" He replied. The woman then suddenly turns...into a monster. The dress was actually just a cover….she was a shellfish girl. She looked like a woman stuck inside a clam mouth, with six long tentacles sticking out, probably designed to suck on a man's dick.

"I'll make you my husband, love!" She smiled. Her tentacles instantly aimed at him.

Luka quickly pulled out his repeater. He knew he may have been overusing it, but if it's effective, it's effective. The monster smacked the gun out of his hands and onto the beach. 

'So much for that' He thought to himself. The beast raised his fists, ready to dodge. A tentacle lunged towards him, aiming for his crotch. Luka jumped over the appendage before pulling out the Angel Halo. He landed a huge slice down the middle, disorienting her. The monster wrapped one of her tentacles around his arm. 

"Haha!! Got you now sweetie!!" She smiled, the cut from the blade almost nonexistent, it almost glowed white rather than blood dripping from the wound. The beast pulled his arm hard, bringing the monster closer to him. He sliced with his free hand upwards. The monster groaned from the sudden attack and let go of Luka.

"That is your last warning, go….Now" He ordered, grabbing his repeater from the sand, putting it on his back. The shellfish girl quickly rushed him, not heading his warning. The beast hopped backwards before slicing her in the ribs. The monster looked towards her wounds in shock as she began to glow a blinding light. Luka growled at the sudden flash, covering his face. Once the light dissipated, he looked to see no shellfish girl. He then saw movement and looked down to see a small clam….she had been sealed.

"It...actually works" He remarked as he held the blade in fascination. 

"Of course it works, idiot" Alice spat, slithering towards him. She used her tail to dig a smaller hole and throw the sealed monster in it, before burying her under the sand.

"What was that for?" Luka asked. The lamia shrugged.

"She's a disgrace" She huffed before returning to the beast's side. The creature in question simply shrugged before continuing down the beach.

(FEW HOURS LATER)

They had finally lost the smell of the sea as they headed west towards San ilia. Luka was most relieved, he could smell everything much more openly without the smell of sea salt clogging his nostrils. It was turning to mid day, the sun bright in the sky. The beast took a deep breath of relief that he hadn't met another foe. 

"I'm hungry" Alice grumbled. 

"Then wait till we get to San Iria, woman" Luka snapped back, his moment of peace had been shattered by the Lamias constant banter….was she truly the Monster lord?

"You seem grumpy," she remarked. Her face contorted into a smirk. "Am i annoying you?"

"I am merely taking in the feeling of peace for a few moments" He calmly replied. The Monster lord let out a disappointed sigh.

"And here i was hoping to get an argument out of you, such a letdown" She sighed once more before looking ahead and suddenly sensed something. "Looks like you have company"

"What?" The beast turned to see she had vanished. He quickly got the gist and pulled out his energy blade, igniting it.

"Well, what are you?" A Monster appeared….it was a lamia. Lukas' face lightened up,finally...a powerful foe.

The Lamia appeared to look like an elf on her humanoid half. She had pointy ears and pale skin, with bright blonde hair and perfect blue eyes...she looked pure before you saw her cocky smirk. Her tail was an almost aquamarine color...with a lightish blue underside. "You don't look weak at least...and I can smell you're a male...maybe I should mate with you and devour your body afterwards?"

"You will not be having me for food, now back off...or you will fall" Luka warned, getting into a fighting stance. 

"Hahaha! Really? You're going to fight me?" She asked. 

"Unless you back off….are you going to take that chance?" He asked, his grip on his blades handle slightly loosened as he considered putting it on his side. He went through with it...deactivating the blade and placing it back on his waist.

"Hah! You're not even going to use that blade? Are you insane?" The Lamia asked, almost dying of laughter. She was quickly silenced however when Luka roared at her, his mandibles wide and drooling with saliva. He was ready to fight...and win.

"I see, no holding back then!!" She yelled before rushing him, smashing her tail right on top of him with enough force to crack the earth. The Monster was shocked to see the beast catch her tail with his hands and throw her to the ground. He quickly jumped on top of her and began to wail on her face, inflicting small gashes on her forehead and cheeks. Luka was faltered in his onslaught by the lamias tail wrapping tightly around his body. He was stuck, at least that's what the lamia thinks.

"Well, you hurt" She remarked before spitting blood at his face, to which he groaned in disgust. "But if my tail can bind you, not much else matters, right?"

"Oh, that's what you think" He smirked as he pushed the coils right off him and kicked the Lamia in the face, sending her to the ground once more. She pushed herself up and tried clawing the beast with her talon like nails. He ducked under the attack with little issue before palm striking her in the ribs. While she held her abdomen in pain. Luka landed a knee to her skull. The Lamia was sent to the ground again. 

"So...where's that overconfidence now?"

"Ss..shut up!!" She yelled in frustration, crawling away from him 

"Oh? Am I making this too difficult for you? That who enjoys punishing and killing humans for her own personal enjoyment?" Luka spat as he planted his foot on her back, causing her to groan from the huge weight crushing her spine. "You think yourself superior...time for a reality check"

The beast proceeded to remove his foot and repeatedly kick her in ribs, hard. He enjoyed every scream and yell of pain she made as his hooved feet hit her bones. This was his enemy...those who thought because they were stronger have some sort of right to look down on everyone as their inferiors. Those that wish to decide who lives and who dies at their whim are his foes. The lamia looked up at him in a pleading manner, to which he only growled.

"Tell you this...i know your scent, i can track you down...make no mistake. If i ever hear about a Lamia that looks like you causing trouble...or if you ever try to kill me as an act of vengeance. I will kill you, without pity or mercy...do we have an understanding?" Luka asked, his tone as sharp as the blade he uses.

"Yes!! Yes i understand!!" The Lamia quickly nodded. As she spoke, the beast lifted his foot, freeing her.

"Now scram!" He yelled. She quickly got the memo and slithered towards the forest, out of sight. Luka sighed before looking towards the path ahead, San ilia awaits.

"You alright?" Alice asked as she returned to his side. He shrugged.

"Just irritating, besides that i am fine" The beast replied before continuing on. He was in quite a good mood, at least he thought he was…he didn't know, something felt off. 

"Anyway, let us speed up the pace...I don't wish to lose the opportunity at that blade" Luka remarked before turning his walk into a light sprint. The Monster lord just shaked her head before following his lead.

(A LONG WALK LATER)

Luka stood at the entrance to the San ilia castle. It was originally a cathedral...but eventually grew into a mighty building. This place was the stomping ground for most hero's, not all of which were worthy of the title in the beast's opinion but he would remain silent. He would already be on unsteady ground with these people due to his appearance and talking about how most hero's were cowards and thieves wasn't going to help people's opinions on him.

Standing at the front were a large group of….average strength heros, who looked as if they had seen combat...just not nearly enough. It appeared he wasn't the only one seeking an audience with the king. The beast however didn't care about 'guidance'. He just wanted the Goddess sword. 

"Are you seeking an audience with the king?" A pair of guards approached him. Each had a serious expression plastered on their faces.

"Uh...yes, I do seek an audience" Luka nodded.

"Then please sign this application forum" One of the guards hands the beast a clipboard and a pencil. He quickly wrote down his name and hometown before handing it back. "There are so many heros that seeing him will take some time, up to three days to be precise"

Lukas eyes widened. It takes that long? This blade better not disappoint.

"However, you are free to explore the castle and beds are free...so enjoy your stay" One of the guards spoke before the pair walked off. He just stood there...his face one of frustration. He facepalmed himself.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, now in her human form.

"I really hope this blade is all it's worked up to be, or else I have been a fool" Luka answered before walking into the castle.

The interior was a lot more impressive than the outside. With bright chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and amazing art lining the walls. The beast himself was impressed...till his eyes met the 'glorious' statue of ilias. The sight immediately reminded him of where he was...in the religious home of a psychopath. He simply shrugged his annoyance off before sitting on a bench. 

"So...what now?" Alice asked as she sat beside him. She rested her back against the wall, as she was a little tired.

"Now...we wait...or...we could get a room and…*occupy* ourselves" Luka slyly replied as he pulled off his elbow armor and grabbed his sharpening stone before getting to work.

The Lamia quickly caught on and snuggled up to him, making him inhale her scent. He smirked as he ran the stone across the edge.

"But...for now…i need to continue working" The beast remarked, a disappointed tone in his voice. He got back to sharpening his elbow armor, Alice watching along...since there was nothing better to do. A peaceful silence came between them, only broken by the sound of rock meeting armor.

"So...what's next after you get this sword?" The Lamia asked. Luka shrugged.

"I'd assume the next city...and slowly work my way up...to the monster lord's castle" He answered. The beast quickly became silent after explaining, continuing his work.

After a few minutes of him sharpening his armor, Luka decided they should get some rest. He thought they earned it, after a long walk and a few scuttles. They were about to get up and find a room to sleep, before a scrawny soldier rushed towards the pair.

"Are you Warrior Luka?" He asked, his breath dry. Indicating he rushed over here. 

"Yes? What is it?" The beast asked. 

"The King wishes to speak with you" The soldier explained. Lukas eyes slightly widened, he didn't expect it so soon. He nodded. The soldier led Luka and Alice to the throne room. It was a huge castle so it was gonna take a bit.

(POV SWAP)

It had been a long day. The dusk created a beautiful sight, its bright orange looked like it was out of a painting as it descended to the water. The sounds of cicadas buzzed. It was a truly peaceful afternoon, and a sangheili was taking full advantage of it. Staring at the waves with his dark green eyes.

He...was Rtas 'Vadum. A Supreme Commander with an army that was revered across the galaxy. He was well respected in the ranks of the Swords of Sanghelios as a warrior and a diplomat.

Today however, he was merely Rtas….a simple man living on a planet that is not his own. The Elite was honestly baffled at the idea of living on a human planet, with well...most humans hating or being at least very cautious of his race back then. He somehow adapted...and even found a few friends along the way...mostly his neighbors. He lived on a shoreline, as he was very fond of the sea and beaches. He didn't think living here would be so...relaxing? Calming? He didn't know the correct word for it but he certainly felt at home.

Thel Vadam, or the Arbiter...had even found a human bride on this planet. When Thel told him of this...he was aghast, it seemed impossible at the time...maybe now...but...not back then. Of course that was before he found a human woman of his own. 

"Honey!! Where are you?" A femine voice called for him. The Elite sighed, back to the real world.

"Here, dear!" He called out. His response caused him to hear footsteps. He turned his head to see his lover. His woman's name was Ashley. She had brown hair and bright amber eyes. She was an average sized female, which made Rtas tower over her, since he was a bit over seven foot, and she was a bit over five. Her winning traits were not her height however....but rather her amazing personality and beauty, at least that's what he thought. Her hair was about medium length, and her body was quite...curvy. Apparently, in human standards, she was….perfectly thicc.

"Whatcha up to?" She asked, her voice sweet...but very calm and cool, another selling point...her voice. It could get him from enraged to sleeping in five minutes.

"I was merely…..watching the sunset" Rtas explained as he looked back towards the star. It was always at its most beautiful at either dawn or dusk. It was a deep orange, almost red color. 

"Okay…" She smiled up at him, to which he tried to return the gesture. His two unsevered mandibles lowered to reveal his teeth, trying to imitate a wide grin. "You're so cute when you smile"

He could only huff before looking back at the sunset. 

"Is...something on your mind?" Ashley asked, noticing he was quiet. The Elite looked over and nodded. "Wanna talk about it?"

"It's….Luka. I...do not know what i will do when i see him. Do I tell him I am his father? Do I not? Do I wait to tell him or do it immediately? I am clueless" Rtas put a hand on his head, he was getting a minor headache. This was rare for him, not knowing what to do. He wasn't built and bred to be indecisive, that usually led to death on the battlefield. So to have his emotions run wild like this...he was overwhelmed. His woman grabbed his arm, getting his attention.

"I think you should stop worrying about it, nothing you can do will prepare you for that moment" She calmly explained. "So...just be you and do what you think is best"

He stared at her for a few moments, before nodding. He would just do what he thought was right, now he just needed to figure out what that was. The Elite stared towards the sun once more.

"Seeing him is not my only concern however" Rtas replied. Ashley raised an eyebrow at that. "I pray to whatever is out there...he does not meet his brother, and that i do not face my son in combat, my first born"

"Oh...I had forgotten you had another son" She explained. "What was his name?"

"Regek Vadum, now a high grade Storm Faction commander from what i have heard" He looked down towards the water in sorrow, he hadn't seen his son for years...he probably still hated him for not joining the 'new covenant'. 

"We should...change the subject. I know talking about 'them' always gets you worked up" Ashley said before holding his hand. The Elite took a deep breath before looking towards her again.

"Yes, forgive me…" Rtas replied, taking one more deep breath. They both stared at the sunset in silence, enjoying each other's presence.

"So...how did your meeting with the generals go?" She asked. She got a deep chuckle in response.

"Those three are either serious, or always making jokes. John is the worst, Yanji second. Thel is the best of them...but even he is awful at making human humor" He explained, his face contorted into a small smile. "I heard that Thel and his wife are trying for a baby"

"But...how would that work? Humans and Sangheili are completely different species, aren't we?" His woman asked. Rtas nodded.

"Yes, however, Thel is as stubborn as an old Hundara bull, when he puts his mind to it...nothing is impossible with him. I assume that is why those three are the leaders of this alliance...since...they can make the impossible...possible" He answered. She nodded, before remembering something.

"Oh, and...how did your last mission go?" Ashley asked. "I heard you had to wash your armor quite a bit, hehe"

The Elite quickly shaked his head before embracing his woman. "You are teasing me again, it is rather cute as usual"

"Of course, i need to keep you on your toes, my dear Shipmaster" She said teasingly. He quickly tightened the embrace, bringing his head down to rub against her scalp, an act of affection."ahh, you give the best hugs"

It's very hard for them to actually kiss, since he has no lips, so he mostly shows his affection by nuzzling her or trying to kiss her forehead. He does this by pressing his mandibles together and pressing them against her skin, close enough in his book. His woman mostly just kisses his head or right above his mouth, what he would give to have a human like mouth. Ashley on the other hand wouldn't have it any other way. In her words ' I don't need to kiss you to love you, sweetheart'.

"You alright? You went quiet" She remarked. 

"Oh, apologies...i was...miles away? I think that is how you say it" Rtas was also trying to learn human lingo. It was...troublesome.

"Yep, that's right. You're getting better honey" She nuzzled into his chest.

"I see, that is good to hear" he replied. "What do you call this action again? I forgot"

"Cuddling," Ashley answered. Yes, Cuddling. Rtas had become a big fan of this ever since he came to love this woman. Sangheili never really...cuddled. So when he first came into a relationship with Ashley, he was very surprised by her...constant barrage of cuddles and hugs. It had first caught him by surprise, but he eventually came to be addicted to it.

"I am very fond of...cuddles" He remarked. This made his woman laugh. 

"That makes two of us" She giggled. They held each other for a minute in silence, listening to the other's breath and the waves of the sea crashing against the shore.

"I...love you" The Elite said slowly, still not used to saying those words so easily.

"I love you too" Ashley replied before kissing him. "And don't worry about Luka, he will be fine...he's your son after all, must be tough as nails"

Rtas chuckled. He hoped his 'gift' to his son would kick in soon. Well, less a gift, more like a friend. If he knew what his father was like, the apple usually doesn't fall far from the tree in his family...and if Luka is no exception, his friend will kick in very soon, he just hoped it didn't drive him crazy. "Yes, let us hope he is"

(POV SWAP)

After getting lost in the maze of a castle, they had finally reached the throne room, the soldier was a rookie and didn't know his way around the place yet, so it was forgivable. The beast was...intrigued to say the least that a man like this was a king. He wore robes more like a priest than the clothes of a ruler. He was an old man, rather tall as well. His hair was almost a pure white and his eyes a greenish blue. The King didn't look threatening or like that of a leader by strength. He seemed rather peaceful.

"I have brought him, my King" The soldier bowed.

"Thank you, you are dismissed" The King ordered. The soldier left without another word. "So, you are the warrior, Luka?"

"Yes, that is correct" The beast replied. The ruler looked up and down at his appearance, his eyes not giving off any sort of shock.

"I was expecting someone more….human" He lightly chuckled.

"Well, I am known to be full of surprises" Luka replied, his face one of humor as well. He quickly lost the humor on his face as a few questions raised to the surface. "Now, why was I beckoned?"

"It was ilias. She had come to me in a dream. It was completely unexpected, but she had told me to guide the warrior named Luka on his adventure" The King explained. This piqued the beast's interest. Why would ilias help him of all people?

He hated her. It wasn't a regular hate either, it was a deep, deep hatred. She never helped him, never came to him, never showed mercy whenever he prayed. She left him, abandoned him...how could he not have resentment? This made him question her intentions.

"Why would she ask you to guide me?" Luka asked.

"I...have no clue, but she has done it" he answered. "And so...she told me to bless you with...the Goddess sword"

The King carefully grabbed a quite sizable blade. It was a blinding white as any light quickly caused it to almost glow. The beast grabbed the sword and lifted it over his head…….before it shattered to pieces.

"Hh...how can this be!!?" The King yelled in confusion. Luka looked at the pieces of the blade in...utter disappointment. He had waited for so long for this!!? Just like ilias...nothing but a joke!! This must be her way of saying "fuck you" and he was infuriated. He threw the handle at the floor.

"Urgh, i have been a fool" He said while slowly hitting his helmet in frustration. 

"Well, that was a complete waste of time" Alice cut in. "Tell you what? I'll tell you how to get stronger the way heros do it, not with some junk from this old man"

The King looked like his mind had blown a fuse, several in fact. He was pale as he twitched and looked up at the ceiling in...an almost traumatized way.

"How so? And how does that get me a good blade?" Luka asked. The Monster lord sighed. 

"Listen, we'll get you a good sword. For right now though, go to the four spirits and gain their blessings" She explained. He looked to the floor. The four spirits? He had heard of those. Sylph, Gnome, Undine and Salamander. He had heard the hero Heinrich had defeated the 8th monster lord with the four spirits. Could he really wield such power? He hoped so. The beast looked towards Alice.

"Where do we find these four spirits?" Luka asked, but was interrupted by guards rushing into the room. 

"Milord!! The Heavenly knight, Granberia is attacking!!" A soldier yelled. The King shook out of his stupor before looking towards Luka. He sighed.

"I have defeated her before, I'll do it again" He huffed before rushing past the guards, they didn't complain, any smart man wouldn't yell or insult him when his eyes began to turn feral.

Luka rushed into a great hall, the Heavenly Knight standing in the middle. Her sword in hand, ready for combat. The only difference between before and now is that she looked a tad bit more muscular. 

"She must've been training," He smirked. The beast grabbed his energy blade, igniting it. He would not let his blade go until he was victorious, that or it got knocked out of his hand.

"What brings you here to this place of fools?" Luka asked. Granberia chuckled before raising her sword.

"I came here to cross swords with you," She explained. Her eyes had a certain fire in them, he couldn't place it...but seeing it got him pumped. They began to circle each other like before. 

"I thought you would be an ilias worshipper...i'm glad i was wrong" Granberia smiled. The beast laughed hard.

"As if i would *ever* waste my life worshipping that worthless harpy. I came for the Goddess sword, but I was dissatisfied as it broke in my hands. Due make this trip worth it, Heavenly Knight" Luka smiled before lunging at her, to test her defense. She quickly blocked the blow before smacking his helmet with the handle.

"Oh, you did train more" He remarked as he returned to his stance. The Heavenly Knight smirked.

"Of course, what did you think i was doing while i was gone?" She huffed before charging him, the sword aimed to puncture his gut. She thrusted, only for the hit to not make contact with Luka at all. He rolled to his right before returning her attacks with his own thrust. The beast was disappointed when he saw Granberia block his hit.

"What are you doing?"

"Urrgg!!" Luka held his head in pain. He didn't notice the flat end of a sword heading towards his head. The impact almost felt like a sledgehammer hitting his skull. He got knocked to the ground and rolled to a halt.

"What's wrong?" Granberia asked. Her sword on her back with her eyebrows raised. "That hit should've been easy to block"

"Rrrr!!!!" The beast growled before standing up. He looked towards the Heavenly Knight with an angry snarl. His head was pounding, not very comfortable and didn't make much room for rational thought.

"Okay, if you're feeling better...let's go!!" She roared before rushing him. Luka returned the gesture and charged her. Their blades clashed, the fire and electricity mixed into a very interesting color. The beast countered a slash by knocking her hand away and headbutted her, leaving the Heavenly Knight dazed. He continued his assault by slamming the side of his fist into her jaw. She was sent to the ground.

Luka growled before kicking her in the ribs, causing her to roll a few feet. He waited for her to get up and continued the battle. Granberia tried to land a swing to his ribs, he quickly ducked under her attack before landing a hard knee into her ribs. She coughed up phlegm, holding her gut in pain. She currently had the wind knocked out of her and was struggling to breathe. The beast knew this, he remembered it took a minute or two to recover. 

Luka smelled blood in the water….and he was ready to take his prey. He kneed her in the gut once more before landing a back kick to her chest, sending her to the ground. He raised his sword above his head. However, when he saw her still holding her gut while trying to catch his breath. The beast had realized she had been through enough.

"Alright, you need to train more. This has been entertaining though" He extended his hand, wanting to help her up. Granberia looked up at his hand in shock, her mouth slightly agape. Not really thinking about it, she took his hand. He lifted her up with no issue. Luka was surprised by her hands, they felt much softer than he imagined.

"Thanks" She groaned from the hurting chest. The Heavenly Knight stared at him for a moment in confusion. "I thought you were gonna kill me this time"

"Well, i have been a bit more….nice lately" The beast huffed in humor. "Now, get out of here before i kick your ass again"

Granberia merely chuckled before leaving in a flash of bright light. Luka groaned from the light, and the headache.

"I like her"

"And now you're here" He thought. He knew the voice, it was of that creature who had visited his dreams. The one who didn't even know his own name. "So...you're here permanently now?"

"Yes...and now. We can be free"

"What are you on about?" Luka asked. He heard a dark chuckle.

"I'll explain once i truly awaken"

The beast sighed before turning to see Alice walking towards him.

"What happened to you? You seemed to zone out" she asked. He shrugged.

"I have no clue what happened. Something just...began talking to me" The beast explained. This raised her interest.

"Curious" The Monster lord said as she examined him, walking all around him. Eyes closed as if she was sensing something. "Interesting"

"I think i am more than interesting"

"Shut up"

"What? I'm just saying, i think i deserve more credit"

"Be useful then i'll give you credit"

"Rrr….fine. Once I awaken I will show you how much credit I deserve!!"

"Luka? You there idiot?" Alice waved a hand in his face, snapping him out of his internal argument.

"Yes!? I'm here, what is it?" He asked as he held his head in confusion. What was happening to him!!?

"It appears you may have a parasite" She explained calmly.

"Parasite, huh...fair description"

"Parasite!!? Really!!?"

"A parasite? What kind?" Luka asked, playing dumb.

"I don't know, I sense two beings in you instead of one" She shrugged. "Anyway, it shouldn't affect you...it doesn't seem to be killing you so its nothing to be concerned about"

"Oh if only you knew"

"Oh i am not *that* bad!!"

"You make my head feel like it has an arrow raping it"

He didn't hear a response after that so he returned to the real world.

"Anyway, let us head towards these spirits you talked about earlier. Where could we find them?" He asked. The Monster lord raised an eyebrow at that query.

"Asking the Monster lord to help find the spirits to help you defeat the Monster lord? What logic is that?" She asked. The beast slumped at her response.

He sighed. "Very well. I'll find them on my own"

She saw he was...pouting? It looked...rather cute. His arms were crossed and his mandibles were puffed out in an interesting manner. It made him look...hilarious. Alice couldn't resist and sighed, he is quite the handful.

"I'm sure there's a book in the library somewhere," She explained. Luka quickly lightened up at that. They'll just ask for permission.

The beast walked over to the captain of the guard, he was ordering troops to tend the unconscious.

"Uhh, sir?" Luka asked. 

"Sir Luka? What do you require?" He asked. Seems they treated him differently now that he had defeated Granberia.

"We need to get into the library to acquire information that will help us in defeating the monster lord" He explained.

"Of course, sir. Normally it would take a week...but since you saved us, i'll make an exception, just this once" The captain explained. 

"Thank you" Luka nodded. 

(POV SWAP)

The Library was a huge and elaborate maze of books and shelves. When Luka had walked in the maze of books, he was astounded. Hundreds of years of knowledge in a single room...remarkable.

"This place is astounding. What do you think Alice?" He asked. She merely shrugged.

"If i can't eat them, i'm not interested" 

The beast had to laugh at that. As always, food on the mind as usual. He looked at a catalog and found the location of something promising to what he was looking for.

"I see. Shelf 35. Level two" The beast rubbed his bottom mandibles in consideration. "Why not?"

He saw the balcony that was on level 2. He quickly jumped and over the balcony, he didn't realize he could jump so high, a thing to worry about later. 

He finally found what he was looking for. It was a dusty old book that looked like it hadn't been touched in ages. He grabbed the book off the shelf. He opened it to find what he was looking for...and a monster popped out of it!!

She appeared to have no arms or legs, as she probably didn't have a need since she floated in mid air. She was attached to a piece of paper...it was pretty much her back. The monster had black hair and dark green eyes,with fluffy ears. They looked more like deer ears than and elfs. 

Luka however didn't care for something to surprise him, no matter how pretty. So he quickly grabbed the monster by the neck and proceeded to slam her head against the wall with such strength the entirety of the books in the library shook from each impact. He continued this process for about 50 seconds and when he was done, he dropped the now unconscious monster and grabbed the book. He kicked the body over to see her nose and most of her face was bleeding. She was probably going to die once the guards found her.

"This is an act of mercy" The beast told himself as he picked her up by the neck. Alice watched this with...less than humored eyes. She knew why he had to do it...but...she did feel a little bad.

He grabbed his blade and ignited it. Luka hesitated for a second, but shrugged it off and rammed his blade right through her midsection. The beast didn't take delight in this kill, as he did not have a reason to enjoy it. 

Once he knew she was dead. He threw the body over the balcony and onto the floor, the body slowly turned into dust...curious. He shook off his curiosity and returned the blade to his belt and went to open the book, ready to kill another monster. He wasn't surprised to find another one pop out...

This monster was a little different though. She had an entire book as her legs. Her midsection and head looked like that of a scholar and she had a giant hand behind her, coming out of the same book as that was used as her legs. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. The monster was truly a strange one...not one Luka had ever read or heard about.

"Uh, what are you?" She asked. "I've never read about your species before"

He sighed before rushing her and bringing his sword to her neck. He ignited it, the blade almost catching her throat.

"Now listen here, i have already killed the first monster that jumped out of the book and i am *very* willing to kill each and every one of you….so...either leave or die, the choice is yours" Luka quietly hissed into her face. He had honestly never seen too many monsters with true terror on their face...but she did. She looked like she was ready to piss herself when she stared into his eyes, knowing he wasn't joking about killing her.

"O...okay" The monster gulped. The beast let go of her neck before gesturing to the book.

"How many more monsters are in there?" He asked, a snarl ingrained to his face.

"Uhh..j...just one more!" She explained quickly. 

"Alright, call her out here" Luka ordered.

"There will be no need" Alice said as she approached. The beast looked towards her, his expression softened and he simply nodded.

"Very well, do what you will," He waved in the book's direction. He walked away before resting his back against the wall. 

"My subject, come out of the book" The Monster lord ordered. After mere moments, a bright flash appeared and once it ended….another monster came from the book. 

The monster was definitely the largest of the three. She had a regular human upper body, but the rest was a pile of flesh and almost a dozen grey tentacles. Luka had to avert his eyes for at her front, was her vagina for the world to see. She had blackish blue hair and blue eyes.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You have been relieved of your duty to protect this book" Alice explained as she picked up the book they were hiding in. 

"W...why? Is it because of him?" The large monster pointed towards the beast resting on the side of a bookshelf. The Monster lord nodded.

"Yes, i don't wish for you all to die...like your colleague" She explained as she pointed to a pile of dust on the first floor. Both of the book monsters eyes widened before looking towards Luka.

"I didn't want to kill her...but i didn't know there were others...and she would've been found by guards anyway" He explained, no excuses...just the facts." Now go...i don't wish to spill any more blood"

They both stared at him, before quickly teleporting away. Now there was just the beast and the Monster lord. They had a staring contest for a few minutes, the intense atmosphere could strangle a lesser being, before he decided to finally end the silence.

"I don't ask for forgiveness, I ask for understanding," Luka said before extending his hand, as to take the book. Alice stared at his face to hand and sighed.

"It really doesn't matter to me," She said, her tone back to normal. The intense atmosphere had dissolved and both of their expressions lightened. "Just don't go on a monster genocide and we'll be fine"

"Of course" The beast nodded as the book dropped into his hands. Now that they had what they needed, it was decided they should head into town to see what they needed for supplies.

(POV SWAP)

The pair entered town, it wasn't much different than iliasburg. Besides the lack of the four kids...Luka kinda missed their dorky shenanigans. He was shaken from his thoughts as he found a bench to read the book. He slowly read page after page, although he was only taking what he wanted and needed. He closed the book shortly afterwards. The beast took out his map to mark out the exact coordinates of the spirits locations.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked, sitting down next to him.

"Just marking where they are on my map," Luka explained. He grabbed a pencil and circled the areas. "So...Sylph is closest, Gnome is next, then Undine and finally Salamander"

"You know their locations?" She asked. The beast nodded before putting the pencil and map back into his satchel, he was so lucky to have that...it was like he could hold anything in there. Maybe it was enchanted? He didn't remember his mother dabbling in enchantments...but...his mother always surprised him before with many things, who knows?

"Sylph is in the forest of spirits, that's the closest. We should head there first" He said before standing up. He closed the book and put it in his satchel. 

"Luka" 

"Hmm?" He looked towards Alice, his hairless eyebrow raised.

"Elves live peaceful lives, away from other monsters in The forest of spirits. As the Monster lord, i don't wish for humans to enter" She explained. Luka quickly understood and nodded.

"I will cause no trouble, and even then...heh, i am no human" He gestured to his body with a humorous tone. The Monster lord smiled.

"Well then...as one of the few people i trust, i allow you to enter"

"It's good to know I have your trust," The beast said before looking her in the eyes. 

"Ahhaa!!" an all too familiar voice rang out.

"Oh please no…"

"This is not gonna be enjoyable, is it?"

"Nope...this will be worse than hell"

"My dear!!! I have found you once again!!" Amira screamed happily as she crawled over.

"Holy shit!! Just her talking makes me want to rip my ears off!!"

"Oh you think this is the worst...just wait"

"How did you get to this continent?" Luka asked, obviously annoyed.

"Actually I sneaked onto the ship you were on. On our boat of love, I follow my darling anywhere!!" She yelled once again. Suddenly a pair of guards rushed down the street.

"Look!! There she is!! Get her!!" One of them yelled before charging towards her.

"Whelp!! Gotta go!!" Amira said before running away, guards on her tail.

"Ahh..auufgh….is it finally over?"

"Yes...for now"

"Hey, what's that?" Alice asked, pointing towards a large board with papers on it. The pair walked over to it.

"Oh, this is a request board, used to post requests people need help with" Luka explained. He looked to see the requests of the day...and...none of them were something he's capable of doing. Just as he was about to walk away though, a pigeon flew in and ripped the note off its foot and pecked it onto the board, before quickly flying away.

"Oh how I love birds," The beast remarked before grabbing the note and reading it.

To those who don't have a bias against monsters. I have a request, so listen to my story. I live on 6th street at 3-29 in the southern district of Port Natalia

"Hmm...I see" Luka muttered, clacking his mandibles in consideration."Someone without a bias against monsters, color me intrigued"

"We're heading back to Port Natalia? Seriously?" Alice asked, obviously annoyed.

"I don't see why not...we have plenty of time to kill" He replied.

"You really are fond of getting yourself wrapped into unnecessary acts of kindness, aren't you?" She asks sarcastically. "Just leave it"

"I can't, someone might be asking for help. I wish to make this world better, and if i can't do it by defeating you...then i can do it on my way there" The beast explained.

"Fine" She replied bitterly.

"Okay...but...while we're here" He looked around. "We need to get some supplies, and quickly"

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

After walking around the market, Luka had finally gotten everything he needed. Now, there were other things that were bothering him. People around here were speaking of the mansion to the north. Apparently it was haunted, and he heard a guard saying something about a sorcerer? What is going on with this town.

"Sounds like a lot of eating opportunities"

"You are fucked up, you know that?"

"Hehe...well...at least i know what i want"

The beast shaked his head as he made his way to the entrance of town, Alice in tow. They got out of town and back on to the open road. After about 5 minutes of silence...Luka decided to end it.

"That haunted mansion has my interests piqued...I wonder if ghosts are actually there" He said to Alice.

"No!! Stupid things like ghosts don't exist!! So unscientific!!" She yelled back. 

"I'm gonna check it out," He remarked.

"No you're not!! We're going to the forest of spirits to get sylph and we're gonna forget about ghosts and mansions!!" The Monster lord grumbled.

"God, just get married already"

"Shut up!!"

"We're going and that's final," Luka replied calmly. "But first we're going to port Natalia"

Alice breathed a sigh of relief. The beast looked at her face and laughed, he was starting to understand her behavior more and more as this journey went on.

(POV SWAP)

To Lukas' relief, the trip back to Port Natalia was a lot quicker than his journey away from it….most likely due to the fact he got here in a long sprint. He wished to test his stamina...and was astounded when he realized he could run full sprint for...miles!! He was amazed that when he reached Port Natalia...he hadn't even broken a sweat!

He was currently in town looking for the address on the paper. The beast was currently going through the southern district, just like the paper said.

"Now...6th street..3-29..ahah!!" He saw the door with the correct number and slowly walked up to it. He got onto the porch and knocked."is anyone home?"

"Yes!! Give me a second" a muffled female voice spoke from the other side. After a few moments the door opened to reveal a mermaid. She was pretty average looking for a mermaid. Her hair is a lightish purple with her tail being almost the exact same color, with grayish blue eyes. Her outfit was not special, but it was a bit above the rags some of the poorer mermaids use.

"So, you must be Meia?" Luka asked.

"Yes, I am Meia," She replied. "Please come in"

The pair entered the house. It wasn't anything special, but it felt welcoming. He saw a small table and sat down, well...tried to.

"Sorry for the small place, not much to entertain you with," Meia explained. The beast raised his hand.

"No need to apologize, I understand completely," He remarked. The Mermaid nodded before sitting opposite of him. 

"We're somewhat busy. So don't have some stupid request" Alice huffed.

"Oh be quiet" Luka growled before digging into his pouch. "Here, this should keep your mouth shut"

He grabbed a handful of biscuits and handed them to her, this would keep her busy till he was done. She snatched them out of his hands and began munching down.

"Anyways, the request" The beast got back to the reason they were here to begin with.

"Alright. I'm in love with a human" Meia smiled. Her cheeks turned pink.

"That's lovely. But...I am no good at matchmaking miss" he explained. Her eyes widened.

"Oh no, we're already in a relationship" She hastily replied. Luka sighed in relief."But...were not married yet"

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Because we have to take the marriage trial" The Mermaid answered. The beast's hairless eyebrow raised. He had never heard of this. "We must go to the bottom of the sea to deliver the pledge. Unfortunately, me and my husband are too weak to deliver it"

"Oh no….nonononononono!! NO!!"

"So...you...you want me to go to the bottom of the sea?" He asked.

"Yes" Meia nodded.

"And deliver the pledge?" 

"Correct" she nodded again.

"Oh fuck...whyyyy? Fucking why!!!?"

"I see" he nodded, before quickly collapsing to the floor. 

END OF CHAPTER 4

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!! I AM HONESTLY SURPRISED HOW WELL THIS IS DOING...LIKE...DAMN. THANKS!! SORRY FOR THE ABRUPT ENDING...JUST THOUGHT IT WAS THE BEST WAY TO DO IT, WILL BE WORKING ON THE NEXT ONE SOON!! TILL NEXT TIME!!


	5. Chapter 5

**BEEN AWHILE, HUH? SORRY! BEEN REALLY BUSY THESE DAYS WITH CLASSES AND ALL THAT, BUT WHATEVER, HAHA**

CHAPTER 5

Rage

To say Luka was feeling unpleasant was an understatement, he felt awful. Looking at the water with a stare that could make ilias shudder.

Alice looked over to see his eyes filled with a 50/50 mix of pure rage, and fear. He clenched his fist as he looked at the Ball of guidance, an offering from Meia who said it would allow him to travel underwater with little issue...he hoped she was right.

"Are you alright?" The Monster lord asked. Luka shook his head. "You look like your gonna have a stroke"

"Shut it." He grumbled as he walked towards the water. Each footstep feeling like a ton. 

Eventually his annoyance overcame his fear, and he lunged into the water. He quickly realized that he didn't know how to swim, so he put his feet on the bottom before his body began to panic. The beast looked behind him to see Alice trying not to laugh. He glared at the Lamia. "If you wish to mock me, then get in here!!"

"Pfft!! Okay! Okay!" The Monster lord quickly joined him in the water, she entered into the waves like it was nothing.

_ "Damn snake lady…" _

**_"AT LEAST SHE'S CUTE."_ **

_ "Fair point." _

"Now...how does this thing work?" Luka asked, holding the device in curiosity. The moment he asked, a monster bursted out from underneath the waves. It was a crab girl, another lower level monster. The beast quickly jumped out of the water and onto the beach, preparing for another battle. 

"Oh? You aren't human…" She pointed out. "Either way, could you give me your semen? i'm hungry."

"No, I won't." He replied, his voice sounding like he just wanted to get this over with.

_ "Crabs can regenerate limbs...hmmm." _

Luka quickly grabbed his blade, ignited it and rushed her. He dodged her large arms, jumping over her human top and jumped onto her crab like body. He slashed the pincher arms off, causing her to scream in pain. The beast gave her no time to recover as he jumped towards her head, kicking her directly in the cranium, sending her into the sand. 

"Well, that takes care of that. She'll be unconscious for an hour or so." He mumbled to himself, deactivating the blade and placing it on his belt.

"The more we go on this adventure, the more brutal you become." Alice glared. Luka put his hands up defensively.

"I'm not killing them….so what's the issue?" He asked. She stared at him for a long time, before sighing.

"Fine, let's go to the temple and get this over with." She rolled her eyes." You still gonna be afraid of the water?"

Now Luka was the one glaring at her, watching as she covered her mouth with her hand, failing to hide her chuckle.

"Rr!! Whatever!! Now how in the hell does this thing work?" He grumbled, mandibles chattering in annoyance. Maybe he should hold it up?

He held the ball up towards the sea, surprised when a bright beam of light shot into the water.

"So it creates a road of light for us to follow...intriguing." The Monster lord rubbed her chin.

_ "More horrifying than anything ." _

**_"ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO BE THAT COWARDLY? ITS WATER...IT'S NOT GOING TO BITE YOU…"_ **

He ignored the second voice in his head as he quickly jumped into the water, driven by his desire to prove them wrong. The moment he hit the deep water... he sank, he could breathe, which was a relief...but he still had to swim to keep afloat. The beast wasn't used to swimming, and his body wasn't exactly designed for it. As he struggled, he could see Alice watching him from a few meters away.

"Are you really just going to watch and laugh!!?" Luka asked, to which he got a very enthusiastic nod. "You're horrible!!"

**_"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!! JUST STOP MOVING!!"_ **

He listened for a second...and stopped his frantic movements, and...nothing happened. He didn't sink or float...he just...stayed stationary.

"Did you finally get it?" Alice asked, a smirk still on her face.

"I...believe so." He replied, before slowly beginning to breaststroke down the road of light. As he continued, the more he grew used to it...eventually it became almost natural. "Alright, I think I got the hang of it."

"Good, drowning wouldn't be the best way for a warrior to die, especially one that can fight Heavenly Knights." Alice snorted.

"Quiet." Luka remarked as he watched fish pass by, all different and vibrant colors. "This place….it is beautiful."

"Be careful, the deep sea is the monster's domain...they'll attack you once you're spotted." She explained. The beast quickly pulled out his repeater.

"Then let us hope this works underwater." He remarked as he pulled the trigger, a sigh of relief came from his throat as a small cluster of glowing blasts fired from the device, just as fast as on land. "Thank you father."

"Is there like...a non lethal function to that thing?" The Monster lord asked.

"No idea...lets see." He looked towards the area near the trigger. Squinting, he could see a small switch, about the size of his nails. The beast carefully flipped it. He aimed towards the abyss and fired, the blasts were a bit different, looking more like small bolts of lightning. "Let's hope that's a stun function."

"Yes, and speak of the devil." Alice quickly disappeared as another monster appeared. 

"I've never seen your race down here before." The Monster remarked as it slowly swam closer. The beast could slowly make her out after a few moments...it was a jellyfish girl. He didn't know too much about them, but if he knew real jellyfish...he needed to steer clear of those tentacles.

"Well, lets see what this does!!" Luka roared as he fired the new setting. The small bolts of lightning shot through the water, hitting the jellyfish girl head on. The water lit up as her screams rang out through the ocean. As quickly as it started, the yells of agony died out in an instant. The beast huffed in satisfaction when he saw the monster was still breathing. "That's what this does...handy."

"Yes, and it doesn't turn them into a smoking piece of meat, although cooked meat sounds good right about now." The Lamia rubbed her chin, thinking about food once again.

"I pity your future husband." Luka spat as he put the weapon on his back, to which the monster lord gave him a very unsavory hand gesture. He was going to return the favor...but he quickly remembered he didn't have a middle finger. He clenched his hand. "I hate this body sometimes…"

Alice ignored his mumbles and focused on swimming ahead.

"You're the one who wanted to do this, so hurry up." She stated. 

"Right." The beast nodded, quickly swimming down the undersea road alongside her. He was beginning to understand how to swim better, the water feeling rather peaceful...a surprise to him. 

"Gah!! What the!!" Luka roared as he felt something grab his leg, he looked down to see an orange tentacle. He gave it no time to drag him down however, quickly igniting his blade and severing the appendage. "Disgusting."

The beast grumbled in annoyance as he unwrapped the chunk that was still on his leg, throwing it into the abyss. He looked over to the monster lord.

"What was that? Another monster I assume?" Alice nodded at his query.

"It was a sea anemone girl." She answered. 

"I see, I have read about them...glad i wasn't dragged down." Luka sighed, putting the blade back on his belt. "Now then, where is this temple?"

"A bit further down the road." The monster lord explained, piquing the beast's curiosity.

"I'm going to guess you've been here before?" He asked. She slowly nodded. 

"A time or two." Alice remarked. 

As they conversed, a huge undersea building came into view from the void. It was like the ancient cities the beast had heard about in legends, only underwater...and much more rundown.

"This is it." The Monster lord stated. They swam into the entrance, it was like a giant hallway, although there was only one light at the end of it. The beast squinted and saw it wasn't a light, but rather a monster.

"An anglerfish girl." She explained. The monster in question was...disturbing. it had the lower end of a brown fish, its fins a distinct red. The most horrifying part was that the girl part of the body looked like it was being absorbed into the fish part. The light the beast had seen earlier was a tentacle that came out of its head and split into six separate parts.

"Lovely, I don't know if I'm actually cold blooded or not so it can't spot me. I'm not taking the chance." Luka huffed as he pulled out the repeater and fired, electrifying the monster. The only difference afterwards was that her eyes were closed and she slowly sunk to the bottom. "Done and done."

Alice huffed.

"It should be a bit further on." She explained. He nodded as they continued down the hall. It looked as if the area was getting darker and darker as they went down. They saw a light that seemed to originate from an opening to the left, they entered. It was a giant hall with another monster in the center of it. Luka assumed this was the Queen. The Queen looked like a grey giant squid, except her body had a human torso, her hair consisted of various tentacles and the fins on the tail end of a squid.

"Ahem, are you the Queen of the southern seas?" The beast asked, trying to sound as polite as possible, which it almost seemed his voice was built for.

"That is correct." She nodded. "That is the duty the Monster lord gave to me, now...what are you?"

"Oh...I am a warrior named Luka, as for my race….well, even i don't know." He answered.

"What is your business here, warrior Luka?" She asked.

"He came for the pledge of marriage." Alice butted in, pushing him aside as she slithered towards the Queen. 

"Ah, I see." The Queen remarked. "To whom is it that you are marrying? Is it the silver haired lamia here?"

"Wh..what!!? No..no!" He blurted, his mandibles chattering in worry. "I am delivering it for someone else…"

"They didn't even attend themselves? Puh! Children these days." She huffed. The beast quickly grabbed the pledge out of his satchel and handed it towards her. The Queen took it from him with a tentacle. He could only make out a few incoherent mutters before she nodded. "As the Queen of the south seas, I declare Meia and her husband married. Now, take this pledge ring and give it to them."

She dropped a ring in his palm with a tentacle.

"I give them the Queens blessing." She stated.

"Eh, might as well give the monster lord's blessing too." Alice huffed.

"Uhh...Warriors blessing?" He scratched his head, his nervousness vanished when they both nodded. "Anyways, we should probably get going. Do you...have a way out of here that doesn't involve us going back?"

"He's afraid of water." Alice blurted. The beast growled at her but remained silent, trying to not make his situation even worse.

"I understand, and i shall send you to the surface." The Queen explained. Luka nodded in thanks. His expression turned to one of worry as she picked up his 8 ft tall body with a few tentacles.

"What are you-?" He could only say before the Kraken interrupted him.

"I think dry land is that way. Farwell, feel free to return here, Warrior." She waved, before throwing him through the water. 

He could only block the incoming pressure from above with his forearms, even if it didn't do much. The beast could see the light of the surface getting closer with every millisecond. He felt his body hit the waves, but he didn't stop there. He flew out of the water and landed onto the sandy shore, hard.

"Urrgg!!" He roared as he got up, shaking the sand off his armor. 

_ "I really hate water." _

Luka touched his equipment, making sure it was still there. He sighed when everything was accounted for.

**_"WELL...AT LEAST WE AREN'T DEAD FROM THE WATER PRESSURE."_ **

_ "Fair point." _

"Can we be done with this?" Alice huffed, watching him collect himself.

"Yes, let us head back to Port Natalia, and then we can see this haunted mansion I've been hearing so much about." The beast smirked, seeing the monster lord lose all color in her face. "And who knows...maybe you will get over that fear of yours."

"It's...it's not fear!!! Ghosts don't exist!! Simple!!" She huffed, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Indeed, because that's why your tail is trembling." Luka chuckled, ignoring her death glare. He looked towards the beach that led back to Natalia, gesturing for the monster lord to follow him. "Let us go...we shouldn't keep them waiting."

**(POV SWAP)**

"And here is the ring." Luka dropped the jewelry into Meia's palm. She looked up at the beast with a wide smile.

"Thank you! I am in debt." The mermaid replied, putting the ring on her fourth finger. Suddenly her very young looking husband walked in, bowing.

"Thank you sir!!" He smiled. The beast looked at the boy with unease, but shrugged it off and nodded. He had no opinion on their...unique dynamic. Meia had told them the kid was kept young using magic...he hoped she wasn't lying.

"No issue. I will be going now." Luka stated, waving before walking out the door. The moment he closed it, he sighed in relief. The beast turned to see Alice with her arms crossed in her human form. "Now that this endeavor is over with, we should be going."

"The haunted mansion?" The Monster lord asked.

"The haunted mansion." He answered.

She sighed in frustration and anxiety, knowing this wasn't going to be enjoyable. Lukas' face was one of curiosity, wondering which rumors were true and which weren't. A curious trill rumbled past his mandibles as he theorized. He should hope none of them are true, and prepare for all of them to be true. Ghosts, a burial ground, graveyard...and a necromancer.

"Heh, i am getting the suspension i won't have to worry about not killing anyone, if their undead...i'm simply doing them a favor." The beast chuckled, his hands holding his energy blade hilt in glee. "They most likely live an existence of eternal misery...ending them is almost a gift, if undead do exist."

"They do." Alice remarked.

"Then this will be an act of mercy." He smirked, putting the inactive blade on his belt. The pair began walking out of the city, another goal on their minds.

**(A LONG BIT OF WALKING LATER)**

They continued down the dirt road, seeing the sky turn to nightfall as they walked. The area consisted of a plains-like region, although the fields looked almost like a wave of dark pigments. The peaceful sounds of night time were destroyed by the screaming of a certain Lamia.

"Would you keep it down!!? It was a leaf!! A leaf!" Luka hissed. He tried to shake her coils off of his body, but she had a stranglehold on his midsection. His mandibles vibranted in annoyance as he continued to try and break free of her hold. After a few moments of struggling, he finally wormed his way out of her hold, letting her hide behind his back. After their struggling was over, all that could be heard were the sounds of his armored footsteps. The beast did not like the silence, pulling out his repeater as he scanned the fields, noticing that the farther they went, the more eerie it became. It got to the point that even Lukas' footsteps made Alice flinch, which in turn made him flinch. Suddenly a high pitched snarl roared out, which caused the monster lord to scream like a little girl. 

Out of the high grass popped out...Goblins. They were small, humanoid creatures that were extremely ugly in appearance, unlike Goblin girls, who were made to be attractive. These were a light green in color, with small and scrawny bodies. Their faces had large snarls spread across them,their yellow eyes glowing in the moonlight. They only had rags for clothing, and very poorly made clubs and blades for their weapons. 

“Well, this is something different.” Luka stated. In the next few moments he was surrounded, noticing as he looked around that Alice had vanished. He heard them garble and screech, as they closed in, he put his repeater on his back. He reached for his blade. Just as he reached the inactive hilt, one of the small monsters jumped towards him, Club raised. In a flash, Luka was a few feet past the Goblin in mid air, blade activated. After a few moments, the monster fell into two pieces, the beast had sliced him so fast that the eye couldn’t follow. 

The moment the monster's compatriots saw the Goblin split in half, they charged in without hesitation. Luka jumped back, kicking one of them in the head, snapping its neck. With a backslash, three more of them dropped to the ground,heads decapitated. The blood spurting from their bodies eventually covered his green armor, the bright grass color turning to a messy crimson as he continued the massacre. The beast was beginning to enjoy this a bit too much, feeling his control slipping as he grabbed another small monster by the leg, slamming it into the ground over and over till he heard the sickening snap of its spine. He threw the corpse towards the others, hearing their screams of surprise. The yells and screams were beginning to sound like music to Lukas ears, growling like an animal as he made his way towards the rest. He towered over them, his mandibles opened wide as he roared into the sky, his elegant and polite voice completely thrown to the side as his vocal cords unleashed roar after roar, not knowing that the entirety of the population in the area could hear him and his ungodly fury. Just as he finished, an impact was felt against his helmet, the beast looked to see a Goblin archer pull another arrow out of its Quill. At the speed of a heartbeat, Luka drew his repeater. In moments a stream of blasts impact the small monster, its corpse charred as it hits the ground. The moonlight shines brightly as they battle, making the beasts glowing gold eyes all the more prominent as he slammed a Goblin's skull into the ground. The sound of its cranium being crushed was almost therapeutic to Luka.    
  
**_“YOU SHOULD LET ME HAVE SOME FUN TOO!!!”_ ** **_  
  
_ **

_ “No, LET ME HAVE MY FUN!!” _

The beast roared as he ripped an arm off from a Goblin’s elbow, slamming the severed limb into the small monster's skull. He didn’t realize the whole time that Alice was watching, her face contorted into one of surprise. She had seen him kill already, he did it quickly and with no remorse, but this was a complete flip of the coin. The monster lord didn’t know what to think, she had seen Luka snap before, but not this bad. On the ship when he had faced Alma Elma, he lost control for a minute, but he still retained some humanity. Now however, he acted like an animal, using his hands more than his actual weapons, drawing out each kill for his own personal enjoyment. For the first time, she was actually slightly fearful at his aggression.

A larger Goblin suddenly slammed into Luka’s side, sending the beast back a few feet. It had actual armor on its body, made out of a somewhat sturdy metal. The armor covered it’s forearms, legs, biceps, chest and back. It wore a helmet that covered most of its head, only leaving it’s face open to see. It’s neon yellow eyes stared down Luka’s golden ones. A snarl spread across its face, drawing an iron sword.

_ “This fool is about to be a CORPSE!!!!!” _

The two charged, with Luka easily dodging the Goblins downward slice. He launched a fist towards the armored monster, but the Goblin blocked it with a shield on it’s left forearm. The monster foolishly thought a shield would protect against Luka’s fists....it was sadly mistaken. His punches got faster, and stronger, till they almost looked like blurs. The impacts began to create small rumbles throughout the field as he punched the shield over and over. With a loud howl of fury, the beast unleashed an extremely fast flurry of punches, breaking the shield in half from the force. The moment the shield fell, the recoil caused the Goblin to hesitate. Luka grabbed the monster by it’s skull before it could react, sending it into the mud. Before the monster realized it, the beast had already sliced through it’s gullet with his energy blade. He quickly deactivated it, putting it on his belt before walking away from the field of corpses.

He continued walking till he suddenly fell to his knees, holding his head in pain. The beast felt his head beginning to grow fuzzy as his mandibles hung from his face, limp. The glow in his eyes slowly dissipated as he breathed, trying to reign in his emotions. Luka’s mind kept telling him to stop, but something else told him to hold onto the rage, like it was trying to keep it stuck in his chest, sizzling like a burning fire. His fury burnt out the moment he saw Alice slithering towards him, a surprised expression on her face.

“You alright?” She asked, not sure if Luka wanted help up or not. The beast simply nodded.

“I am fine, let us keep going.” Luka huffed, slowly getting to his feet. He looked behind him to see the field stained with blood, and bodies. He almost gagged when he saw the dismembered pieces of Goblin strewn across the area. The wheat was splattered with blood as it wavered in the wind, making the atmosphere all the more tense. “ I lost control again, didn’t i?”

**_“OKAY I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING.”_ **

_ “Never said you did.” _

“Yeah, and you made a mess.” Alice huffed, her expression returning to normal. She sneered when her nose picked up the smell of the corpses. “You didn’t have to rip open their stomachs, ya know?….God that wreaks.” 

“Forgive me, anyway...let us get out of here.” His more formal and lighter toned voice returning full force as he calmed down. The beast sighed. “The smell of blood is beginning to sicken me.”

The lamia nodded, slithering beside Luka as they continued down the road. After a few minutes of walking, the fields around them slowly turned into a graveyard as they walked down the path, the more they walked the more graves they saw. The atmosphere was tense, and the air was thick. The beast couldn’t care less however, he was still recovering from his outburst of rage. 

**_“YOU NEED TO GET YOUR HEAD TOGETHER.”_ **

_ “Says the dark and disturbing voice that is talking to me in my head, and me wondering if i have lost my mind.” _

**_“WE BOTH KNOW I'M VERY REAL, EVEN YOUR SNAKE LADY HAS DETECTED ME INSIDE YOUR BODY, IM SIMPLY CURIOUS AS TO WHY I CAN’T EMERGE.”_ **

“Why am i the one who gets the voice in my head?” Luka mumbled quietly to himself, holding his armored head in confusion.

“What?” Alice asked, returning to cowering behind his back. He sighed.

“Nothing, now where is this mansion I've hear-” He was cut off as he saw it. The fog gave way to reveal a giant mansion. The building looked ancient, like it was built centuries ago. The wood was rotting and caked with dirt and grim, a clear indication this mansion was old. He pulled out his repeater as he walked up the stone steps, the barrel quickly pointed towards a window when he saw a rapid movement come from it. He could only make out the form of a small girl before it disappeared from the glass, making him even more cautious. 

_ “Oh fuck this.” _

**_“AGREED.”_ **

Without a word spoken, the beast charged and rammed through the door with his shoulder, sounding almost like an explosion. The interior looked even more unnerving. Old stone pillars held the ceiling up, covered in moss. The walls appeared to be well preserved, even the disturbing pictures of an old family. He could see the fog and mist swirl and waft through the giant room, the misty air flowing down the hallways like it was a living being. The moment he made his way to the center of the room, groans could be heard from a hallway to the beasts right. The moans and growls sounded female, which could only mean one thing.

“Urrggg!!” A Zombie girl stumbled out from the shadows. Her skin looked dead and grey, with hair that looked worn out and just as old as her flesh, even the most vibrant colors looking dull and degraded. She wore extremely ragged clothes, as if the girl had died in them...which she probably did. What got to Luka the most was her eyes. The monster had pools that looked so alive, and they could only be described as pleading. He didn’t feel fury burn into his chest as he activated his blade, but rather a cold drop of pity in his heart. The dark atmosphere of the mansion made his electric blue blade glow brighter than any torch, luring the monster towards him. She wobbled over, her legs almost giving out on her halfway. In a split second the beast lunged and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her undead body into the air.

“K...kiilll...me.” She whispered, quietly like a small blow of wind. His ears heard this plea however, he nodded. 

“May you rest in peace, now die.” Luka sliced her head off in one clean swipe, throwing her head onto the ground and stomping on it. The sickening crunching of her skull disgusted the beast, but it had to be done. After he crushed her grey matter, he could see a blue light levitate from her corpse, flying through the ceiling. He hoped that her soul would be at peace now, in a better place. Hopefully not with that psychotic harpy. He continued to walk down a hallway, hearing more groans and growls. The end of the hall gave way to reveal at least a dozen more zombie girls. 

“I pity you all, but it will be over soon…” Luka closed his eyes in slight sorrow. He rushed towards them, his blade raised. As the first monster almost reached his armor, he spinned a complete three hundred and sixty degrees as he sliced through three zombies at once, all of their heads flying clean off. Luka then swerved his body to the right, launching the spear-like tip of his blade through another monster's skull. He yanked it out of her head and back slashed, slicing another in half from her gut. Seeing her organs fall to the ground sickened him, but this did not stop him from slamming his foot onto her head as she fell, crushing her skull. 

“Rrrr!!” The beast growled as a zombie girl jumped onto his back. He grabbed her head with his clawed hand, throwing the monster over his back, slamming her onto the stone tile floor. Luka grabbed his repeater with his free hand, sending a stream of blasts towards the fallen monsters skull. Her cranium turned into a smoldering hunk of flesh and bone. He deactivated his blade, using his now free hand to hold the front of the gun. The beast rapidly fired towards the horde, each blast making a small explosion every time it made contact with their cold flesh. The muzzle flares ended, he looked to see the entire horde turned into a hallway filled with smoking corpses.The beast holstered his repeater on his back, letting out a cloud of steam as he sighed.

“Ahh!! My creations!!” In a heartbeat Luka turned around in a fighting stance. He looked to see a small girl at the end of the hall, a look of horror on her face. The observation that stuck out to him the most was her skin tone, as it was a dark, greyed out purple. Her eyes glowed a bright pink, the dark only making this more prominent. She had pitch black hair that was in two ponytails on either side of her head. Another one of the most odd features on her body was the glowing pink horns that popped through her head of hair. She wore clothes that could only be described as an evil nurse, the cross on her hat glowing pink. “What did you do!!?”

_ “Creations? the zombies?” _

**_“OH...SHE’S FUCKED.”_ **

He rushed towards the girl, his face contorted into a deep snarl. The small necromancer dashed past the corner of the hall, her small form was difficult to see in the dark. Luka was fortunate that his pupils contracted to tiny slits, letting the low levels of light absorb into his eyes, allowing him to see everything. The beast's eyes began to glow a bright gold as he tracked her like a predator after it’s prey. His nostrils were going crazy, the scent particles telling him all needed to know. He turned another corner so fast that he needed to scrape the ground with his claws just to keep himself balanced. After a few minutes of chasing her throughout the mansion, the beast finally cornered her in the main hall. Every stomp of his foot made the floor rumble and creak at the force. His fang-like teeth on both his upper jaw and mandibles were fully exposed, revealing a sight that was terrifying to her.

“Wh...what are you!!!?” She squealed. Luka provided no response, only continuing to walk closer and closer, each footstep getting stronger, till they began to make cracks in the floor. The moment he was about to grab her, a cocky smile spread across her face. “Fredrika!! Now!!”

Suddenly, the wall in front of the two collapsed. An object impacted the beast, hard enough to send him flying into a stone pillar. The sensation of the cold stone slamming against his spine was anything but enjoyable. He roared in pain shortly afterwards, before trying to get his bearings. Luka’s eyes widened as he saw a giant zombie walk out from an opening in the wall. The monster was at least nine feet tall, the beasts head coming up to her chest. Her skin was as pale and dead looking as the others, only it looked as if her skin had a bit more care put into it. Her body was covered in bandages, so much so the beast could have mistaken her for a mummy. Her unwilling eyes stared him down, widening at his appearance. The curiosity suddenly disappeared, her face returning to a dead, emotionless gaze. The small necromancer walked next to her giant leg, wiping some dust off of her black skirt.

“Who the hell are you?” Luka hissed, his teeth bared as he quickly got to his feet. The beast grumbled as he snapped a mandible back into place, the sensation almost burning. He could hear the small girl giggle in glee at his pain.

“My name is Chrome, and you are in my laboratory.” She explained, gesturing to the area around her. “And now,  _ what _ are you? You aren’t human.”

“I am Luka, a warrior.” He reached for his blade, it’s neon blade igniting in a flash. Chrome’s eyes widened as the blade pointed towards her. “And I am here to put all these innocents to rest, starting with your giant monstrosity.” 

“Oh Fredrika? I think she’ll give you more of a challenge than you think.” The necromancer laughed. She quickly pointed towards the beast. “Fredrika...deal with him!”

“Understood…” The zombie replied, slowly walking towards him. Suddenly her stride turned into a full blown sprint, surprising Luka. The giant monster launched a fist right to his chest, the impact sent him flying even though he blocked the hit. When the beast hit the wall, he didn’t have time to recover before another fist slammed into his still raised forearms. He heard something crack, but due to the lack of pain he assumed it was a piece of his armor. Fredrika raised her fists slowly, but when she launched them...it was fast, too fast. The next hit was coming, but Luka quickly ducked under the fist and landed an elbow to her ribs. His face contorted to one of shock when he saw it did nothing.

**_“HEY UHH...WE HAVE A SITUATION.”_ **

_ “I know, she's tough, she is strong in terms of pure strength, but what about skill?” _

**_“NOT THAT!! I'M SAYING THAT I FEEL SOMETHING HAPPENING!!”_ **

_ “What!?” _

“He’s open!! Rush him!” Chrome yelled. Fredrika nodded, immediately sprinting towards him. She raised a fist, launching it towards his helmet. The moment it was about to hit, Luka caught her hand with ease. Something was different however, his skin was darkening, and it almost looked like something was moving under his flesh.

**_“Y_ ** _ E _ **_SS_ ** _ S _ **_S, I_ ** _ T’ _ **_S_ ** _ A _ **_B_ ** _ O _ **_U_ ** _ T _ **_T_ ** _ I _ **_M_ ** _ E.” _

“What the!!?” Luka asked, watching as a blackish grey ooze covered his arm and formed an even larger fist than he could ever hope to have. His entire right arm was at least three times larger than normal, with the deep grey liquid forming huge muscles in the bulked up limb. “What is this!!??”

**_“D_ ** _ O _ **_E_ ** _ S  _ **_I_ ** _ T  _ **_M_ ** _ A _ **_T_ ** _ T _ **_E_ ** _ R!!?  _ **_U_ ** _ S _ **_E_ ** _ I _ **_T!!!”_ **

His shock quickly subsided as he nodded, raising the fist and throwing a punch. The moment the fist collided with the zombies body, she was sent flying into a wall, the wood and stone cracking and rumbling with her impact. The pure power from the fist made the beasts mandibles hang open from the shock. His amazement was destroyed when he saw Chrome rushing towards the giant monster. Somehow, a tentacle launched from the fist and wrapped around her leg, proceeding to lift her into the air and slamming her into the floor, sending her through it and down into the lower levels of the mansion.

**_“G_ ** _ O _ **_D_ ** _ T _ **_H_ ** _ A _ **_T_ ** _ F _ **_E_ ** _ LT  _ **_GOOD.”_ **

“Wait, so... _ this _ is you?” Luka asked, seeing his giant fist slowly return to it’s normal size, the blackish grey liquid returning to inside his body. A long tentacle formed from the beast's shoulder, quickly forming teeth and bright white, pupiless eyes that formed and trailed all the way to that back of the creature's head. 

“ **This is me, Luka.”** The creature chuckled. His milky eyes narrowed at the beasts raised eyebrow.  **“What? Not impressed?”**

“I am just wondering how you awakened.” He explained, crossing his arms. His eyes widened as he saw his hand, noticing he was missing something.”Where’s my mother’s keepsake ring!!?”

**“Uh...no clue.”** The black goop responded, his white eyes widening as he saw Fredrika slowly get up.  **“Uhh...we got a problem.”**

“I see that, bulk up my arm.” Luka ordered. The symbiote nodded, its head merging back into his body. His arm was instantly consumed by the black goop, growing to a huge size. The beast was surprised when he could control the hand. “So, you're letting me control your power?”

**_“YOU KNOW MUCH MORE ABOUT….RESTRAINT, THAN I DO.”_ **

“Well then, come on!!!” The beast roared towards the giant zombie, rushing towards her. Her dead eyes lightened for a moment as she saw him charging towards him, almost a look of guilt, or sorrow. That moment of hesitation was all Luka needed, in the blink of an eye, he was on top of her. With a roar of fury, his giant fist slammed into her skull. The impact sent her into the stone floor, only groaning from the shock. The moment she looked up, a blade was at her neck.

“Killl….meee.” Her words made the beasts snarl instantly disappear, she didn’t want this, it wasn’t chosen of her. He simply nodded.

“I hope that you find eternal peace, see you up there.” In that moment, Fredrika smiled as he stabbed through her cranium. Her body went limp, a bright light appearing from her chest. It went close to his face for a moment, before flying away. Luka’s arm returned to its regular size as he watched the light disappear. Suddenly the goops face swinged around to face the beast.

“ **There was nothing else you could’ve done. All we can do….is get justice.** ” The symbiote stated, his long tongue grazing along the rows of teeth in his mouth. Luka simply nodded, beginning to walk over to the giant hole in the floor that the goop had slammed Chrome into.

“Now, the more important issue, where’s Alice?” He asked, to which the symbiote gave him an unsure look.

**“No clue, perhaps down there? As we don’t smell her up here, we searched the entire upper levels for the little girl and smelled no trace of the snake lady.”** He explained, the beast nodded.

“So, lower levels it is.” He sighed. The dark grey goop reared his head down at the giant hole, before getting an idea.

**“Jump.”** He gestured to the hole, the beast simply stared at the symbiote in confusion.  **“I can make a tether to the top, and we can slowly fall down.”**

“I see, not bad.” Luka nodded, rubbing his mandibles. “Okay, here we go!”

Without another word, the goop launched a stream of black web. The moment he nodded that it was good, the beast jumped. The air rushed past him, but he suddenly stopped. He almost lost his breath when he halted in mid air. He looked up, seeing the tether still holding onto him. After a few moments, they tether slowly lowered the beast till his feet touched the ground.

“What the hell’s your problem!!?” Chrome jumped out of the darkness. Her face was contorted into one of rage and surprise, like she was one to talk.

**"We don't appreciate you playing with the dead like toys, it's disgusting."** The symbiote's wide maw sneered in disgust at her actions. He may have only been a small grey tentacle with a head on Luka’s shoulder, but even he was threatening to the girl.  **"You must be brought to justice, and we are the executioners."**

“If you're gonna be like that! Then i'll be your opponent!” She stated. Suddenly the walls came to life, thousands of hands phased through the halls reached out for the beast.His body was consumed with the greyish goop, sharp spikes forming an unbreakable defence around him. The hands were torn to pieces when the spikes started ejecting out of his body, eviscerating everything around him made of flesh. Blood splattered across the entire hall as the swarms of hands were cut to pieces. When the sounds of flesh being ripped apart stopped, the grey goop around Luka’s body went back inside him to reveal Chrome on the ground, the girl was unharmed, but she looked strained. The beast walked closer to her, but suddenly she threw a hack saw at him. He ducked underneath the weapon before she ran away into the darkness of the catacombs, which Luka just realized he was in...catacombs.

**“Can we please eat her? She’s getting on our nerves.”** The symbiote asked, to which Luka actually considered for a moment, before shaking his head.

“Death is too merciful, even if the death is barbaric. A stabbing to her pride is enough for me.” The beast's upper jaw contorted to a snarl, his teeth bared like a feral dog. The grey goop simply nodded, returning to the inside of his host's body. Luka looked around the area, seeing hundreds of coffins lining the walls, and dozens all over the floor. His nostrils began to flare once again, taking in the smells of rotting corpses, at first he was disgusted, but then his nose caught a different scent, an all too familiar one.”Alice..”

**_“WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? AFTER HER!!!”_ **

_ “Right!!” _

Luka nodded to himself, his light jog turning into a full blown sprint. He ran through the catacombs, very unnerved by the constant moans of monsters and the sounds of hands raking against stone and wood, most likely returning to life due to being in vicinity of the necromancer. He turned a corner and tripped, falling face first onto the stone floor. He jumped to his feet to see what he tripped on. Looking down, he could see the end of a long red tail. His viper like eyes narrowed as he stared into the darkness, seeing a certain lamia hiding in the corner. The sight made Luka want to laugh, the almighty monster lord was shaking in terror at a few moans and scratches on the wall. He hissed a chuckle through his teeth, the monster not noticing his humor.

“Alice?” He asked. The beast could see her visibly jump at her name being spoken, looking over to see the beast. Her eyes widened, before rushing towards him, cowering behind his back once more. Luka sighed as he looked her in the eye. “I know who has caused this, a necromancer. Her name is Chrome.”

He wasn’t expecting the lamia’s eyes to glow white, with her face contorted into a feral snarl.

“She’s the one who made me look like that!!? Get out here!!” The monster lord ordered. Suddenly a coffin lid popped open, the necromancer jumping out of it as the bottom was consumed in flames. She quickly put out the flames on her clothes, looking up to see Luka and Alice staring her down. The beast’s face turned into a snarl as he bared his teeth, pulling out his blade and igniting it. In the blink of an eye, Chrome’s neck was in the beast's grasp. What caused both the necromancer and the lamia to be in shock, was the dark grey goop moving up the beast’s arm, before morphing itself into a head once more.

**“If it were up to us, you would be headless by now.”** The symbiote stated as he licked his lips, before looking over to Luka. **“But it is not up to us, it’s up to him.”**

Luka nodded. The goop looked back towards Chrome, letting out an ungodly roar in her face, saliva spraying across her and the floor around them.The warrior chuckled when the necromancer screamed like a little girl. The symbiote returned back into the beast’s body, feeling satisfied with his actions.

“I am feeling merciful now.” Luka chuckled, turning to Alice. “She’s your kind, your judgement is needed here, not mine.” 

He flinged Chrome at the lamia, the necromancer landing right in front of her. The monster lord quickly bent her over and began spanking her. Even the beast couldn’t help but wince when he heard the impact. Each smack sounded painful as hell.

**_“NOW WE KNOW, NEVER LET HER PUNISH YOU.”_ **

_ “Yes, a valuable tip.” _

He watched her punish the girl for a few more minutes, till finally Chrome agreed to no longer play with the dead. The monster lord let her go, the necromancer constantly rubbing her behind to soothe the pain.

“Now that our business is done, scram!!” Luka roared, to which Chrome nodded and bolted. They watched her leave, all the while feeling relieved that this was over. They sat in the dark for a few moments, before the area around them lit up. Suddenly thousands of bright lights circled around them, with a very familiar one forming the outline of a girl. He knew what she wanted to say, and nodded. The girl nodded back before turning back into a bright light once more, floating into the sky along with the rest.”Now they can all be in peace, isn’t that relieving?”

“......” He turned when Alice didn’t answer. The beasts widened as her eyes rolled into her head as she fainted. He caught her before she hit the ground, throwing the lamia over her shoulder. 

**(A LONG WALK LATER.)**

**“How is she so heavy?”** The symbiote asked as sunlight grazed his liquid-like exterior. Luka could only shrug as he kicked the remnants of the broken door, as it was in the way. The sun was beginning to rise in the sky, a beautiful sight, he would take it in were it not for his current predicament. His feet finally touched regular dirt once more, not covered in dead remains and grime for once.

“Remind me goop, remind me to never,  _ ever  _ let me go in another one of those places again.” The beast explained, to which the goop nodded. He would have liked to go towards San ilia once more, but his train of thought was cut off as a mysterious woman walked towards him. “Get in my body, now.”

Without another word, the symbiote disappeared into his host's body. He watched as the woman slowly walked towards them, her hands in the pockets of her white coat. Her outfit consisted of the white lab coat with long black pants. Under the coat was what looked like a grey sweater, with a blue shirt underneath that. Her skin was pale, really pale. Even the small vampire he had fought a few days ago had darker skin. The woman's hair was a dark red, same as her eyes. She had a look of boredom on her face, before her pools met the beast. Her eyes instantly widened at his appearance, looking most fascinated at his armor. She finally walked up to him, her head only coming up to the bottom of his chest. 

“Can i help you?” Luka asked cautiously. He was trying to be polite, but his voice couldn’t help but release a quiet growl through his maw.

“Curious, saurian, but yet sentient. Four fingers, tetradactyl in form. Quadruple-hinged jaws, with an upper jaw and four lower mandibles arranged in two tiers...you aren’t native on this planet.” She analyzed, her voice cold as ice. The woman’s tone quickly became annoying to the beast, his teeth slowly bared. He didn’t like this woman, he knew that much. Her body language and scent indicated she was not what she seemed.

“What is your business here? The zombies have already been cleared here.” Luka explained. The woman’s eyes widened, before turning back to a deadpan. 

“Oh? So Chrome’s operation is finished then?” She asked. Now the beast's eyes widened in shock, his mind telling him this woman was now a threat. He got into his fighting stance, igniting his blade without a second thought. 

“Who are you!!?” Luka roared. His sword of energy right at the woman's throat. She was at first shocked at his speed, but then was even more surprised at the blade. The woman could only stare at it’s tip, all the way to it’s hilt. 

“My name is Promestein.” She mumbled, too focused on the blade to really pay heed to the dangerous situation she was in. The beast was concerned, and annoyed at her lack of fear. He roared in her face to snap Promestein out of her stupor. It worked, but her face only returned to its regular blank stare. “Well, it appears it doesn’t matter, she obviously did something, to put the monster lord in such a state.”

He stood in front of the passed out lamia protectively, his body looking like a wild animal protecting it’s only meal.

“Touch her, death will be the next thing you see.” The beast hissed. Promestein could only chuckle.

“You? Kill me? You couldn’t even fathom who you're talking to, but I didn't come here to fight.” Her smile left as she sighed.” I came to deliver equipment to Chrome. Now that she’s done, i’ll be taking my leave.”

After she was done talking, she quickly turned around and left without another word. Luka dropped his guard over Alice, deactivating his blade. The blackish grey goop reappeared on his shoulder, the symbiotes' wide maw and white eyes quickly following suit. 

**“What was she? She didn’t smell human to us, right?”** He asked, to which the beast nodded. He quickly put the inactive blade on his belt, walking over and throwing Alice over his shoulder once more.

“We should head back to San ilia, I don't wish to be here any longer.” Luka explained, the symbiote nodding in agreement ast they set off towards the city, the sun shining upon them as a new day begins. The beats didn’t know who this Promestein was, but she seemed like a possible threat to his goal, like many people. Once this quest is over he shall head to the forest of spirits, where sylph awaits.

END OF CHAPTER 5.

**SORRY FOR NOT GETTING THIS OUT SOONER, WORK, CLASSES, THE USUAL, BUT I'M NEVER NOT WORKING ON THESE STORIES, SO TELL ME HOW IT WAS, DON’T WANT ALL MY WORK TO GO UN REVIEWED AFTER ALL.**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


End file.
